Un nouveau départ
by xLYRAx
Summary: Remus Lupin a un passé chargé. Malgré cela, il tient à vivre très discrètement sa scolarité et à ne pas trop se mêler aux autres dans sa nouvelle école plutôt sélect. Le problème, c'est que c'est plutôt raté. Sirius Black ne tarda pas à développer un béguin pour lui et est décidé à mieux le connaitre. Mais c'est loin d'être le seul problème... SBRL JPLE
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 **_

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Bonne lecture à tous.**

Il pleuvait aujourd'hui. Cela pouvait paraître anodin, mais ça ne l'est pas quand vous êtes entrain de vous faire tremper alors que vous êtes en route pour le lycée. J'avais beau être bientôt arrivé, mes cheveux étaient déjà plaqués contre mon front et mes chaussures faisaient des bruits de succions à chaque pas.

Génial. Rien que l'idée des autres ados bien en sécurité dans leurs voitures de luxe me donnait envie de hurler. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais me trouver un abri dans un coin de la cour et me sécher un peu. Mais il y avait peu de chance. Ça allait bientôt sonner et j'allais juste devoir faire avec. Comme d'habitude. J'avais l'impression de passer ma vie à faire avec. A subir les choses sans jamais pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Ça m'énervait plutôt pas mal. Parce que, par exemple, dans le cas contraire, je n'aurais peut-être pas été obligé de déménager et de changer de lycée. Même si je n'aimais pas particulièrement mon ancien lycée. C'était pour les mêmes vieilles raisons. Je ne me sentais jamais particulièrement bien dans l'environnement scolaire. Inutile d'expliquer pourquoi.

La grande façade de l'école Poudlard s'élevait devant moi. C'était un collège-lycée réputé pour être plutôt sélect. Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants gâtés, qui ne pensaient qu'à faire la fête, ignorant tout de la dure réalité de la vie.

Moi, je ne faisais pas parti de ce groupe-là. Je n'étais qu'un pauvre élève boursier qu'on avait accepté uniquement à cause de ces excellentes notes. A vrai dire, il y avait bien plus d'élèves boursiers à Poudlard qu'on pouvait s'y attendre. C'était majoritairement parce que les petits enfants gâtés n'avaient pas toujours envie de travailler et avaient parfois des résultats catastrophiques. Pour remonter le niveau, l'établissement acceptait des des élèves venant de milieux plus modestes. Mais ce n'était pour autant qu'on étaient respectés. Oh que non. Entre la richesse et l'intelligence, le choix du peuple sera toujours pour la première option. Rien de très réjouissant en somme.

J'essorais les manches de mon manteau et entrai. Au début, je n'étais pas très enthousiaste pour aller à Poudlard. Je venais d'un quartier modeste très différend d'ici et je ne voulais pas avoir à supporter des fils de riches qui ne manqueraient pas de me casser les pieds de toute manière. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Mon oncle avait été ravi que j'aie été accepté. Il disait que ça m'ouvrirais un grand nombre de portes et que ça me permettrait de repartir de zéro.

Tu parles. J'ai passé tellement d'épreuves difficiles que c'était dur de vivre normalement comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. En plus, je dormais très mal. Je faisais des insomnies. Généralement, quand ça arrivait, je me postais sur une chaise dans la cuisine et regardais par la fenêtre les voitures déambulant dans l'avenue d'en face. C'était quand je n'avais pas de chance. Parfois, j'arrivais à faire des nuits complètes.

Parfois.

Un peu plus tard pendant la pause du matin, je fus rejoint par Severus. Il était aussi trempé et semblait de très mauvaise humeur. On était rapidement devenus amis tous les deux. Lui aussi était boursier et il comprenait le problème d'avoir un passé trop chargé pour un garçon de seize ans. Il savait à propos de moi et je savais aussi pour lui.

Il s'accroupit à côté de moi sur la marche d'escalier où je m'étais réfugié. Il essora ses cheveux noirs mi-longs et pesta :

« Quelle plaie...

-La journée commence bien, effectivement, commentai-je.

-Tu as réussi à dormir cette nuit ? »

Je grommelai une réponse négative. Je m'étais réveillé vers 4h30 et n'avais plus fermé l'œil de la nuit. Severus me fixa de ces yeux sombres puis déclara d'une voix atone.

« Tu devrais en parler.

-Non merci.

-Tu devrais tout de même. » Insista-t-il.

Je chassai cette réponse d'un vague mouvement de la main, comme un insecte importun. Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler et encore moins à un inconnu. C'était quelque chose de personnel, que j'avais déjà eu du mal à expliquer à Severus.

« Ce n'est pas pour t'embêter que je te dis ça, tu sais. Il faut dire la vérité. En ce moment, ta vie craint. »

Je ne pouvais pas le nier. Mon père était mort il y a environ un an et ma mère ne l'avait pas du tout supporté. Tellement que ça m'avait laissé quasiment tout seul pour m'occuper de mon frère et de ma sœur. Cela a duré plusieurs mois comme ça, où je devais m'occuper de tout à la maison, jusqu'à ce que mon oncle Jack, débarque et se mêle de nos affaires. Il avait décrété que ma mère n'était pas apte à nous garder et l'avait envoyée dans un centre spécial, puis il nous avait pris avec lui et inscrit à Poudlard. Je crois que, bien que je sache qu'il voulait bien faire, ne pas lui avoir complètement pardonné pour ça.

Un grand éclat de rire me sortit de mes pensées. Plus loin devant nous se tenaient Black et Potter qui avançaient, entourés de leur petite cour. Ils me donnaient l'impression de deux rois avec leurs sujets. Évidemment, ils appartenaient à la classe des fils de riches.

Severus les fixait avec animosité. Il les détestaient. Moi, je n'éprouvais qu'une indifférence glacée.

Derrière eux, un garçon grassouillet les suivait à la trace, changeant régulièrement de position pour ne pas se faire distancer. C'était Peter Pettigrew. Il n'avait rien de spécial mais était tout de même considéré comme l'un de leurs plus proches amis. Pour moi, c'était clair que James Potter l'acceptait juste parce qu'il aimait bien avoir un fan éperdu d'admiration pour lui dans son entourage. Par contre, Sirius Black ne semblait pas l'apprécier plus que ça et je l'avais déjà surpris lui parler plutôt méchamment à plusieurs reprises. Ils finirent par s'éloigner, mais je crus voir l'espace d'une seconde Black avoir les yeux fixés sur moi.

Severus finit par détourner les yeux, mais pas avant de marmonner un « sale pourriture de bourge ».

XXX

Si je devais parler de mon refuge préféré de l'école, je répondrais sans hésiter que c'était la bibliothèque. L'avantage à être dans une grande école comme Poudlard, c'était qu'elle avait des moyens, et donc une grande bibliothèque. Je l'appréciais d'autant plus que peu de monde y venait. A l'intérieur, j'avais ma propre place. C'était une petite table cachée au fin fond de la bibliothèque à côté d'une fenêtre. Si la bibliothèque abritait déjà peu de monde, ce coin-là était relativement désert, ce qui me garantissait calme et sérénité.

Une chaise racla sur le sol avec grand bruit et quelqu'un s'affala dessus en balançant son sac violemment à terre.

Presque toujours calme et sérénité.

Je demandai calmement :

« Encore Potter ? »

Lily secoua ses cheveux roux foncé et répondit d'un ton dont la fureur était à peine contenue :

-Oui. »

Sans que personne ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, Potter semblait faire une fixette sur Lily, ce qui l'énervait énormément. Lily était aussi une boursière, et tout comme Severus, avait beaucoup de mépris pour le duo Potter-et-Black. C'était à un tel point qu'ils auraient pu former un comité. Ils tentaient souvent de me convaincre de les haïr également, mais j'étais habitués aux discours politiques et restais de marbre. Je ne prenais pas parti dans les conflits. Point.

Lily était différente de la majorité des filles présentes au lycée. Elle n'était pas superficielle, ne gloussait pas et ne s'intéressait pas plus que ça aux... euh... à tous les trucs de filles habituels. Bien qu'elle soit un peu spéciale, on ne l'embêtait pas. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était vraiment belle.

« Tu sais ce qu'il a dit, cet idiot ?

-Non, mais je suppose que tu m'en feras bientôt part. Répondis-je d'un ton nonchalant.

-Que si je ne sortais pas avec lui, ça allait gâcher ma vie. Mais pour qui il se prend ? Dieu ? »

Je haussais les épaules. Actuellement, Lily se fichait bien que je fasse la conversation avec elle. La seule chose qu'elle désirait actuellement, c'était de déverser sa verve contre Potter.

« De toute façon, il n'est même pas sincère. » Murmura-t-elle.

Par contre, je n'étais pas si sûr de ça. J'étais plutôt bon quand il s'agissait de lire des émotions sur les visages des gens et j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il était plutôt amoureux.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de rouler des patins à d'autres filles en parallèle.

« Je hais ce type, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le comprend pas ?

-Oh, à mon avis, il l'a très bien compris. Je pense surtout qu'il s'en fiche.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'acharne à ce point ? Il ne comprends pas le mot « non » ?

-Il veut peut-être t'avoir à l'usure. » Proposai-je calmement.

Lily croisa les bras et dit d'un ton ferme et décidé.

« Et bien, ça ne marchera _jamais. _Et d'ailleurs, Sev est tout à fait d'accord avec moi pour dire que ce n'est qu'un idiot prétentieux et gâté... »

J'acquiesçai, bien que je sache que Severus sera toujours d'accord dès qu'on critiquait Potter. Et c'était la même chose pour Black.

XXX

Le professeur Riel enseignait l'anglais à Poudlard. C'était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années aux physique plutôt ordinaire, qui faisait partie de la catégorie des profs ni très bons ni très mauvais. Elle savait avoir un minimum d'autorité sur la classe, mais je voyais bien que parfois, elle était fatiguée de s'épuiser à faire son cours pour des jeunes qui n'en avaient strictement rien à faire.

L'anglais était mon point fort. J'étais plutôt bon en expression écrite puisque j'adorais lire ( les livres avaient même été mes seuls amis pendant pas mal de temps ) et que j'écrivais aussi moi-même de temps en temps.

Riel passa dans les rangs, tenant son stock de copies.

« Ce n'est pas terrible... » Fit-elle d'un ton agacé.

Il n'y eut pas d'exclamations horrifiées. On n'était habitués à se recevoir des contrôles catastrophiques. Enfin, pas moi. Les autres.

« Remus... »

Je me tournai vers elle et prit ma feuille. Un gros A était notée en rouge dessus. Potter se retourna de sa chaise et regarda ma feuille. S'il fallait noter une différence entre Potter et Black, c'était que le premier était beaucoup plus sociable que l'autre. Black était parfois méfiant envers les autres, alors que Potter aurait été capable de faire la conversation à un lampadaire. Il déclara :

« On n'attendait pas mieux de toi, Lupin. Moi, je vais me taper une sale note à coup sûre.

-Mais non. » Fis-je d'un ton rassurant.

Il fallait dire que Black et Potter avaient quand même de bonnes notes, ce qui énervait Lily et Severus. Ils auraient bien aimé qu'ils soient une paire de cancre. Potter insista :

« Si. Je suis nul en anglais. »

A ce moment-là, Riel s'approcha et déclara :

« James, retournez-vous. »

Elle lui tendit sa copie. Il prit sa feuille, la regarda, haussa les épaules et commenta :

« B+. Ça va. »

Je rangeai mon contrôle et sortit ma pièce de théâtre. Ce qui m'énervait avec le lycée, c'était qu'au final, on n'abordait pas de livres vraiment intéressants. Je connaissais beaucoup de classiques passionnants qu'on n'avait jamais abordé en classe, voire même, pas entendu parler.

On était en fin de journée, et donc beaucoup avait du mal à tenir en place. Ce qui m'énervait le plus, c'était le bruit et le désordre. Ça m'a toujours rendu dingue. Et dans ces moments-là, comme à chaque fois que j'étais énervé, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une sorte de loup qui s'agitait à l'intérieur de moi, et lui, il brûlait de s'exprimer.

Une heure plus tard, je pus enfin rentrer chez moi.

Même si le lycée était terminé, ma journée ne l'était pas pour autant. J'avais décoté un petit boulot dans une librairie du coin. C'était une petite bâtisse poussiéreuse cachée au fond d'une ruelle. Ce n'était pas une librairie très moderne, et elle vendait des livres relativement anciens ou des documentaires. Mais j'aimais travailler là-bas. C'était tranquille et j'adorais réellement le calme. L'intérieur de la librairie était légèrement sombre et regorgeait d'étagères bourrées à craquer de livres, tout cela dans une ambiance relativement tamisée qui mettait les gens à l'aise et les encourageait à prendre leur temps.

Je devais reconnaître que c'était dur de trouver un livre bien précis dans toutes ses étagères et bacs. Soit il fallait y aller à l'aveuglette, soit il fallait demander.

« Bonjour, Remus.

-Salut, Loss. »

était le propriétaire de la librairie. C'était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, mais encore plutôt en forme. Il était assez sarcastique et peu conformiste. Je le savais aussi un peu misanthrope, préférant les livres aux gens, et je devais bien être l'un des seuls adolescents qu'il pouvait supporter. Mon travail n'était pas compliqué en soit. Il consistait à ranger les nouveau arrivages de livres, à faire le ménage de temps en temps, et à tenir la caisse. Et parfois, de temps en temps, je tombais sur un livre intéressant que je feuilletai rapidement. J'étais bien conscient que cela pourrait embêter certaines personnes de devoir travailler presque tous les soirs après le lycée, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Au contraire, travailler m'aidait à ne pas plonger dans mes pensées troubles et déprimantes. Cela m'aidait à rester concentré. C'était un peu comme faire la cuisine. J'aimais bien cuisiner. Cela datait du jour, où le moral vraiment bas, je n'arrêtais pas de penser àma situation, j'étais tombé sur un livre de cuisine posé sur la table, expliquant une recette de cookies. Je les avait fait, ça avait chassé mes idées noires et tout le monde les avaient trouvés délicieux.

Je me frottai souvent les yeux, tellement que je me sentais épuisé. J'espérais vraiment pouvoir dormir cette nuit-là. Un peu plus tard, je m'occupai d'un nouvel arrivage de livres quand Kingsley apparut derrière moi et me salua avec son calme habituel.

Kingsley avait deux ans de plus que moi. C'était un jeune homme athlétique qui avait toujours une maîtrise totale de soi et était très intelligent. J'avais beaucoup d'estime pour lui et étais persuadé que Lily et Severus l'apprécierait s'ils avaient l'occasion de le rencontrer.

« Bonne journée ?

-Non, pas trop. Soupirai-je.

-Je vois. Tu sais où sont les livres de mythologie ?

-Au fond à droite.

-OK, merci. »

Kingsley repartit d'un pas aérien pendant que je retournais à mes chers livres.

XXX

La fin de la semaine s'était écoulée tranquillement, sans grand incident malgré le fait que j'avais parfois l'impression d'être observé par Black. Mais j'étais peut-être juste un peu trop paranoïaque.

J'étais posé devant la télé, quand mon petit frère, Mat, arriva. Il avait treize ans et un tempérament plutôt joyeux et optimiste. Ses cheveux étaient châtains comme les miens, mais en un peu plus foncé. Il s'assit à côté de moi en silence.

« Tu as beaucoup de devoirs pour ce soir ? » Demandai-je.

Quand ma mère était tombée dans sa dépression, j'avais pris l'habitude de le materner un peu, et même si on vivait chez notre oncle maintenant, j'avais du mal à me défaire de cette habitude.

« Non, ça va. » Répondit-il distraitement.

Il changea de chaîne et demanda doucement :

« Tu penses que maman va bien ?

-J'en suis certain. » Dis-je, bien que je ne sois pas vraiment convaincu.

Le problème avec le centre, c'était qu'il préconisait une thérapie où le patient ne devait pas voir sa famille, disant que c'était perturbant pour lui.

Pour moi, c'était totalement stupide. Je ne voyais pas en quoi est-ce que empêcher ma mère de nous voir l'aiderait à se sentir mieux.

Je ruminais encore lorsque Jack arriva avec Alexia, ma sœur de onze ans. C'était la seule de la fratrie à avoir hérité des cheveux blonds de mon père. C'était la plus proche de moi au niveau de caractère, ce qui voulait dire, qu'elle était calme et solitaire. Mat était connu pour être très sociable et de ne pas avoir de problème à se faire des amis.

Je me levai, décidant de regagner ma chambre, pour lire un peu. Si j'avais été dans la même situation que l'année dernière, je n'aurais pas pu. A cette heure-là, j'aurais du aller dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner.

En passant devant Jack, il me demanda avec un sourire :

« Tu vas bien, Remus ?

-Oui, parfaitement. »

En chemin, je tombai sur un miroir où je me regardais brièvement. J'avais le teint blafard et les yeux cernés. Mes parents me manquaient et j'étais coincé dans un lycée remplis de fils de riches.

La vérité, c'était que je n'allais pas très fort.

XXX

James Potter et Sirius Black étaient entrain de passer une de leurs soirées entre amis traditionnels, où ils se retrouvaient juste tous les deux et regardaient des films d'horreur. Ils étaient au moment où une jeune fille se faisait pourchasser par un tueur en série armée d'un couteau, lorsque James lança :

« Tu n'es pas encore allé l'aborder, Lupin.

-Non. Répondit Sirius d'un ton absent.

-Qu'est ce que t'attend ? Tu me bassines avec lui depuis au moins deux semaines. »

Sirius eut un léger sourire ironique avant de répondre :

« Et tu fais la même chose avec Evans depuis beaucoup plus de temps.

-T'as donc décidé de te venger, c'est ça ?

-Crétin. Non, ces derniers temps, je voulais juste l'observer un peu. Voir ses habitudes, des trucs comme ça.

-T'es un stalker.

-Parle pour toi. »

James soupira. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Sirius avait complément craqué pour le petit nouveau aux cheveux auburn. Cela ne dérangeait pas du tout James. Sirius pouvait tomber amoureux de qui il voulait tant que ce n'était pas Lily Evans ou Severus Snape.

« Dès la semaine prochaine, j'irais le voir. Fit pensivement Sirius.

-Fais quand même attention... Prévint James.

-Pourquoi, quel est le problème ?

-Lupin est trop gentil.

-Et alors ? » Demanda Sirius, sur la défensive.

James posa jeta un bref coup d'œil au film avant de calmer son ami.

« Relax. Je ne critique pas ton Remus adoré. Je dis juste que, généralement, les gens trop gentils ont des choses à cacher.

-Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. » Répliqua Sirius d'un ton buté.

James ricana. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Sirius avoir un vrai béguin, alors qu'il était considéré comme l'un des plus grands séducteurs de Poudlard. Il sortait avec à peu près n'importe qui et lâchait rapidement l'affaire.

« Bon, dépêche-toi, quand même. Parce que je crois qu'il a remarqué que tu le regardais.

-Et alors ?

-Je pense que tu lui fous la trouille. C'est compréhensible d'ailleurs. »

Sirius lui envoya un oreiller en pleine tête.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

_Merci à NKM. Moi aussi, j'avais lu Quatre et j'avais beaucoup aimé. C'est dommage qu'elle soit abandonnée._

Sirius se souvenait très bien du jour où Remus avait pour la première fois attiré son attention. C'était environ trois semaines après la rentrée, lors d'un évènement qui arrivait chaque année, « l'intégration des nouveaux élèves ». C'était une après-midi spéciale où toutes les sixième années se réunissaient dans le gymnase pour divers jeux de confiance et autres. Personnellement, Sirius n'en était pas vraiment ravi, même s'il savait que cela amusait beaucoup James.

Le jeune homme avait tendance à trouver ça un peu stupide et niais.

Après de nombreux exercices plus idiots les uns que les autres où beaucoup de lycéens gloussaient tout aussi bêtement, leur prof de sport, Mme Frest s'exclama :

« Alors, pas trop fatigué, les jeunes ? »

Il y eut des exclamations négatives auxquelles Sirius ne se joignit pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à James, très occupé à lorgner Evans. Sirius suivit son exemple, trouvant que c'était mieux que de regarder Frest et ses pitreries. Evans avait attaché ses longs cheveux roux en une queue de cheval basse et faisait une tête de déterrée. De toute évidence, elle non plus, n'était pas contente d'être là. A sa droite, se tenait Snape.

James et Sirius détestaient ce type. Que ce soit de ces longs cheveux noirs gras jusqu'à sa voix doucereuse, ils haïssaient ce gars. Et le pire était qu'il était le meilleur ami de Evans. Pourquoi ne se rendait-elle pas compte que ce type était un pervers vicieux ? James avait arrêté de donner des avertissements à Evans sur lui, quand il s'était rendu compte que cela la mettait encore plus en rogne contre lui.

Bon, c'était vrai que Snape, ils se foutaient un peu sa gueule. C'était obligé.

Puis il regarda à gauche et vit un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sûrement un nouveau.

« Regarde-moi ce canon... » Murmura-t-il.

James répondit d'un ton amusé :

« Ouais, je sais que Evans est trop mignonne. Mais pas touche !

-Pas elle, crétin. Le garçon à sa gauche. »

L'élève à côté de Evans, était à ses yeux, à couper le souffle. De taille moyenne, il était svelte avait une peau albâtre. Ses cheveux auburn tombaient sur son front en mèches éparses, et était accompagnés d'yeux d'une rare couleur ambre. Ses traits étaient fins et délicats.

« Tu trouves ? Fit James, d'un ton désintéressé.

-Ouais, carrément. »

Le garçon inconnu regardait dans le vague et semblait encore plus atterré que Evans. Pendant ce temps, Frest expliquait les règles du prochain exercice : Chaque élève allait se poser sur l'estrade et se laisser tomber en arrière. Les autres le rattraperaient. Sirius trouvait que ce n'était pas vraiment une question de confiance. On leur disait de faire quelque chose, et ils le faisaient. Point. Quand vint le tour de Evans, James cria :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te rattrape ! »

Vu le sourire de dément qu'il faisait, on pouvait sûr qu'il allait laisser ses mains se balader un peu partout. Et vu la grimace de Lily, elle l'avait parfaitement compris. Elle s'avança tout de même et sur l'estrade, puis après une petite hésitation, se laissa tomber. Puis vint le tour d'une fille appelée Jane, plutôt en surpoids. Elle avançait d'un pas tremblant, se doutant de ce qu'il allait se passer. Il y eut quelques regards sous-entendus et des plaisanteries chuchotées. C'était censé être une journée de convivialité et de mise en confiance, mais pour Sirius, il n'avait rien de plus cruel que de faire ça à une fille comme Jane. Il jeta un œil au garçon aux yeux ambrés qui regardait la scène d'un air dégoûté.

On attrapa tout de même Jane, mais pas sans des faux soupirs d'efforts. Normalement, après, c'était le tour de l'autre garçon. Il approcha et s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'estrade. Sirius lui fit un sourire encourageant, mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer.

Le garçon prit alors la parole, d'une voix douce et ferme.

« Excusez-moi...

-Oui ? Fit Frest, en se tournant vers lui.

-C'est obligatoire ?

-Pardon ? »

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux du garçon, puis il dit toujours aussi doucement :

« Je demande si c'est obligatoire de faire cet exercice. »

Frest parut interloquée qu'un élève ne veuille pas participer à cette journée à l'ambiance « débordante de joie et de convivialité ». Les autres élèves le fixaient d'un air curieux.

Elle finit par répondre d'un ton hésitant :

« Euh... Non, ce n'est pas obligé. Mais c'est dommage, quand même. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

Il y eut à nouveau cette lueur étrange dans son regard, et Sirius pouvait jurer qu'il commençait à être sérieusement agacé.

« Si je préfère éviter cet... exercice de confiance ? »

Il avait dit le mot « confiance » avait particulièrement de mépris. Puis il continua :

« Oui, je pense que c'est que je veux. »

Le sourire de Frest se figea. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas contente. A côté de Sirius, James ricana et murmura :

« Il est marrant, ton béguin. »

De l'autre côté, Evans et Snape regardaient leur ami avec une sorte de fierté dans leurs yeux et également un pincée d'amertume. Ils devaient être entrain de se dire qu'ils auraient aussi du faire la même chose. Après cela, Frest fit ses exercices avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme qu'avant et Sirius en était reconnaissant au garçon.

A la fin de la journée, Sirius alla voir Evans. Elle le regarda arriver d'un air méfiant et attendit qu'il parle.

« Hé, Evans ? Il s'appelle comment ton ami ?

-Remus, répondit-elle froidement, et il est dans notre classe.

-Je ne l'y ai jamais vu. Remarqua-t-il, étonné.

-C'est parce qu'il est discret. Rétorqua-t-elle, d'un ton tout aussi froid.

-Ah, d'accord. Merci, Red. »

Il s'éloigna avant que Evans s'énerve contre lui pour l'avoir appelé Red.

« Alors, camarade ? » Demanda James.

Sirius lui répéta ce que Evans lui avait dit.

« D'accord. Tu vas t'y prendre comment ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules d'un ton détaché.

« Peu importe de comment je m'y prends. Très bientôt, il sera à mes pieds. »

Et à ce moment-là, Sirius ne se doutait pas que ce ne serait loin d'être aussi facile qu'il ne le pensait.

XXX

Si j'avais un point commun avec les autres de mon âge, c'était que je détestais le lundi. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'un seul élève puisse aimer ce jour. C'était naturellement impossible. Ce n'était pourtant pas trop mal parti. J'avais réussi à bien dormir pour une fois. J'arrivais devant Poudlard et tout semblait être le début d'une matinée comme les autres. Une file de lycéens se tenaient devant Poudlard, bavardant, dans bien sûr, le plus grand des bruits. Un peu plus loin, une Mcgonagall furibonde, s'énervait contre trois filles, dont le crime avait surement été de raccourcir leurs jupes d'uniformes de cinq bons centimètres.

Beaucoup de monde n'aimait pas cet uniforme. J'avais entendu dire que Black le détestait parce cela l'empêchait de montrer ses superbes pantalons en cuirs moulants. Moi, cela ne me gênait pas tant que ça. Mon style vestimentaire normal, c'était plus t-shirt simple et baskets avachies.

Le premier cours de la matinée était celui de philosophie. J'aimais beaucoup cette matière, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas de tout le monde. Demander de faire preuve de profondeur à des ados immatures et superficiels, c'était parfois difficile. En plus, on avait un contrôle aujourd'hui. Réviser en philosophie ne servait à rien.

J'étais à côté de Peter pendant ce cours. Son teint était verdâtre. Sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas une très bonne moyenne dans cette matière-là. D'ailleurs, Peter avait rarement des bonnes notes, de manière générale.

Je pris le sujet et le lis, complètement détendu.

_Pensez-vous qu'il soit possible de rester maître de soi-même lors d'une situation de danger ? Ou alors, agiriez-vous sous le feu de l'action ?_

Mon sang se glaça et je froissai la feuille de mes doigts. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il sorte un sujet pareil ? Je ne voulais pas répondre à cette question, pour une simple et bonne raison : J'avais déjà vécu une situation dite « dangereuse » et rien que le fait d'y repenser me donnait de désagréables frissons dans le dos.

J'ai surement oublier de préciser quelque chose. L'année dernière, je gérais tout de manière à ce que personne ne puisse deviner que ça n'allait pas à la maison. Si on nous avait placé chez notre oncle, c'était qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'assez conséquent pour que je ne puisse plus pus tenir les autorités à distance. Et rien que ce petit sujet de philo était entrain de tout me faire revivre.

_Et il faisait si froid, cette nuit-là. Je grelottais... Ce n'était pas normal. On était en plein mai, je n'étais pas censé être mort de froid, comme ça. Mais je me rendis compte que c'était la Peur qui me glaçait le sang ainsi. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes, mais j'avançais tout de même. Ma lampe torche émettait une faible lueur devant moi. Je voulais rentrer chez moi._

Je me pinçais la main violemment, pour m'empêcher de penser à ça. Severus avait peut-être raison. Je n'étais pas en paix avec moi-même et cela m'empêchait de dormir depuis des semaines. Je devrais en parler à quelqu'un au lieu de faire comme si tout allait bien. Je m'étais dit qu'il suffisait de faire comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé, mais c'était loin d'être aussi facile que ça. C'était pratique de se dire de ne plus y penser. Mais cela ne servait à rien.

Je ne me sentais personnellement pas capable d'écrire une dissertation là-dessus. Mais que pouvais-je dire ? Excusez-moi, professeur, mais votre sujet me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Je n'étais pas le seul à être bloqué, mais ce n'était surement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je me forçais néanmoins à écrire une bonne page, de ce qui me sembla, un parfait tissus d'absurdités. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais écrire ce que j'avais vraiment actuellement à l'esprit. Cela m'attirerait forcément des ennuis. Et puis tant pis. J'écris une page de ce qui me sembla être un parfait tissus d'absurdités. Puis je finis par une conclusion particulièrement naïve, où je disais que j'espérais de tout cœur ne jamais avoir de situations dangereuses, en espérant que le prof considérait ça avec gentillesse, en se disant que j'étais un peu niais.

Puis je rendis ma copie comme si elle me brûlait les doigts et me dépêchait de sortir de classe. Je me hâtais d'entrer dans la bibliothèque, et là, je sentis que je commençais légèrement à m'apaiser. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, je restai debout, traversant les rayonnages de la bibliothèque, cherchant à arrêter de penser à cette nuit de mai où beaucoup trop de choses s'étaient passées.

Je sentis quelqu'un s'approcher et se tenir à côté de moi. Je crus d'abord à Sirius ou à Lily et levai les n'était pas eux. C'était Black.

Il s'était accoudé à l'étagère et me regardait avec assurance.

« Salut. Fit-il.

-Euh... Salut. » Répondis-je, incertain.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien me vouloir ?

Il resta un instant à me regarder de ses yeux gris perçants. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était qu'il parte.

« Tu l'as réussi, le contrôle de philo ? Demanda-t-il, nonchalamment.

-Non . » Répondis-je rapidement.

Black eut l'air surpris et dégagea une mèche noir de son front.

« Ah bon ? Tu n'es pas censé être doué en philo ?

-Le sujet ne m'inspirait pas. »

Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Mais Black avait une manière de poser les questions qui vous forçait à répondre immédiatement.

« Pourquoi ? »

Et mince. Cela avait vraiment l'air de l'intéresser.

« Euh... C'est compliqué...

-Pas grave. J'adore les histoires compliquées. »

Mais il va me lâcher, oui ?

« Juste... Laisse tomber. » Dis-je d'un ton presque suppliant.

Il resta silencieux un moment, puis à ma grande surprise, il accepta de ne plus poser de questions. Black secoua à nouveau ses cheveux puis demanda :

« Et au fait, Lupin... Tu vas à la fête de samedi soir ? »

Je restai un peu surpris.

« Quelle fête ? »

Ce fut au tour de Black d'avoir l'air surpris. Puis il éclata d'un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

« La soirée de Tina ! Tu n'es pas au courant ?

-Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, je n'aime pas trop les fêtes. D'ailleurs, je ne pense même pas qu'on m'y ait convié. Répondis-je un peu froidement.

-Et bien moi, je t'invite.

-Ce n'est pas ta soirée.

-C'est vrai, mais j'ai parfaitement le droit de le faire. » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton suffisant.

Oh, j'oubliai. C'est vrai que je m'adresse à Sirius Black.

« Non, ça ira... » Fis-je faiblement.

Allez, pars, maintenant. Tu ne vois pas que ce n'est pas le moment ? Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et demanda avec toujours ce même ton suffisant tout à fait insupportable :

« Tu devrais te décoincer un peu. Et je pourrais t'aider, si tu veux.

-Non merci. Rétorquai-je poliment.

-J'ai l'impression que tu nous caches quelque chose. » Insista-t-il.

Sachant qu'il visait juste, je répondis avec humeur :

« Et tu me donnes exactement la même impression. »

La réaction de Black fut surprenante. Ses traits s'affaissèrent et il eut l'air particulièrement gêné, ayant perdu son assurance. Puis il retrouva son sourire, mais un, un peu plus étrange qu'avant.

« Je vois, tu...

-Black ! »

Nous nous tournâmes, précipitamment. Devant nous se tenait une Lily qui avait l'air furibonde. Elle demanda, en détachant soigneusement les syllabes :

« Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu ennuies Remus ?

-Je ne l'ennuie pas. On discute, c'est tout. Protesta Black.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille discuter avec toi.

-C'est drôle, parce que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

Et je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait comprendre ?

Lily avait toujours l'air aussi furieuse. Je décidai de calmer le jeu :

« C'est bon, Lily. Il ne m'agressait pas. »

Il marchait juste sur mes plates-bandes.

« Tu vois ? Fit Black, je ne lui ai rien fait. »

Il fit une sorte de courbette devant Lily, et dit :

« Tu as le bonjour de James, Red. ( Puis il se tourna vers moi ) A bientôt, Lupin. Pense à ce que je t'ai dit. »

Ensuite d'une démarche élégante, il quitta la bibliothèque.

« Red ? _Red ? _» Répéta Lily d'un air toujours aussi furieux.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'énerver, quand je la coupai :

« Lily, il faut que je te parle. »

Elle retrouva aussitôt son calme et me fixa d'un air inquiet.

« Euh... D'accord. Allons marcher un peu. »

Nous sortîmes également de la bibliothèque, et déambulèrent dans la cours. Tout autour de nous, divers élèves de différents âges courraient ou bavardaient. Par rapport à cette ambiance joyeuse et avec le sujet que j'allais aborder, je me sentis brusquement déplacé.

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je pense... Que je devrais peut-être en parler. Pour... tu sais. »

Elle aussi était au courant. Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher ça. Lily resta impassible, avant de répondre :

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas voir de psy.

-Et c'est toujours le cas ! Non... Je pensais juste à un moyen... de me sentir plus en paix avec moi-même.

-Tu m'avais dit que cela ne te torturait plus tellement ces derniers temps.

-C'est vrai... Mais c'est toujours présent. Et ça me gêne... Je me sens beaucoup moins insouciant qu'avant. C'était comme si avoir vécu quelque chose d'étrange, m'avait moi-même rendu étrange. »

Lily resta un instant silencieuse avant de répondre :

« Remus... Je crois que tu te trompes de cible. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es quelqu'un de spécial. Ce n'est pas une reproche. Au contraire, c'est très bien. Mais je ne pense pas que ça ait eu un impact particulier. »

Elle avait surement raison, et quelque part, cela me déprimait. Lily dut le voir, car elle me dit gentiment :

« Remus... Tu n'as pas à te faire à propos de ça. Je trouve que tu t'es comporté de manière très courageuse. Tout le monde n'aurait pas pu faire ce que tu as fais. »

Cela me réconforta un peu. Je n'aimais toujours pas penser à l'incident Greyback, mais je me mis à voir les choses avec un peu plus de recul.

La vérité était que, quand on se trouvait dans une situation dangereuse, il n'était plus question de paniquer ou de rester maître de soi-même. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec ça.

Je ne savais pas si c'était vrai pour tous le monde, mais moi, à ce moment-là, je m'étais transformé en une tout autre personne. Quelqu'un que je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir être et dont l'attitude me surprenait encore.

XXX

Personne ne souhaitait vraiment être la place de Peter Pettigrew. Et c'était quelque chose que lui-même comprenait tout à fait. Au yeux de tous, Peter était un garçon, certes sympathique, mais peu attrayant. Grassouillet, pas très beau et sans non plus un très bon niveau scolaire, personne ne s'attendait vraiment à grand chose de sa part. Il restait donc éperdu d'admiration devant ses amis, James et Sirius, se demandant comme est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être aussi cool. C'était quelque chose d'inné chez eux. Ils étaient nés ainsi. Il y avait des gens comme ça.

Et il y avait des gens comme Peter.

Pourtant, Peter était loin d'être aussi bête qu'on ne pouvait le croire. Il était même plutôt observateur et attentif. Et surtout, il en savait des choses sur les comptes des autres vu qu'il passait ses journées à écouter James et Sirius parlant d'à peu près n'importe qui sans qu'ils fassent très attention à sa présence.

Et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que Sirius était intéressé par Lupin, bien qu'il ne lui en ait jamais parlé. Souvent, Sirius l'ignorait.

Peter aimait bien Lupin. C'était un type sympa qui ne se foutait pas de lui et qui l'aidait en cours. Et en plus, il était loin d'être prétentieux ou hautain comme certaines personnes de Poudlard.

Peter savait qu'il avait de la chance d'être amis avec James et Sirius. Un gars dans son genre, sans la moindre protection, se serait fait décimé dans une école pareil. Lupin n'avait pas ce genre de problème. Bien qu'il soit un élève boursier et très discret, personne ne l'avait jamais harcelé d'une manière quelconque.

Quelque part, Lupin forçait le respect, que ce soit par sa façon de parler toujours poliment, par son intelligence, ou tout simplement parce qu'il émanait de lui une sorte d'assurance qu'on ne trouvait pas chez n'importe qui. On se sentait en confiance près de lui.

Sirius émit un cri d'indignation, en maugréant :

« Ça m'énerve ! Elle est bien sympa ta Evans, mais elle colle Lupin comme un chien de garde. »

James lui jeta un coup d'œil, en disant l'air contrarié :

« C'est vrai ? Si ça se trouve, c'est lui qui l'intéresse.»

Sirius fronça les sourcils :

-Moi, vivant, Evans ne sortira pas avec mon Remus. »

James retrouva le sourcil et dit :

-Cela devient obsessionnel. Je plains ce pauvre gars.

-Tu es bien pire que moi avec Evans. »

Peter n'osa pas dire qu'ils avaient tous les deux un comportement obsessionnel.

XXX

En rentrant chez moi, je me sentais un peu mieux. J'avais réussis à ne pas avoir de flash-back depuis ce midi et je m'étais confortablement allongé sur le canapé. A un moment, je fus rejoint par Mat qui alluma la télé. Nous restâmes en silence, un instant, puis je pensai à une chose. Mat était plus calé que moi en matière de vie sociale. Il saurait peut-être ce qui était passé dans la tête de Black.

« Hé, Mat.

-Hm ?

-Black est venu me parler aujourd'hui. »

Il se figea et se retourna vers moi, les yeux écarquillés.

« Black... L'aîné Black ?

-Euh... » Fis-je, incertain.

Mat m'expliqua :

« Il y a Sirius Black de ton âge, et il y a son petit frère, Regulus.

-Non, c'était Sirius.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué et excité.

-M'inviter à une fête. »

Je crus qu'il allait me faire un arrêt cardiaque.

« _Quoi ?_

-Je t'ai dit que...

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais enfin... Je veux dire... Pourquoi toi ? Sans vouloir te vexer...

-Je n'en sais rien. » Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Puis je marmonnai d'un ton lugubre :

« Si ça se trouve, c'est un piège.

-Non. Quand ils veulent ridiculiser quelqu'un, ils le font directement. Ils ne se fatiguent pas.

-Ah.

-Rassure-moi, tu vas y aller !

-Bien sûr que non. »

Il eut l'air scandalisé.

« Tu es dingue ?

-Non. Ce n'est pas même pas sa fête. C'est celle de Tina, une fille que je ne connais presque pas. Je ne peux pas me ramener comme ça.

-Il y aura tellement de monde qu'elle s'en rendra même pas compte !

-Peu importe.

-Mais tu vas rater une super occasion !

-Mat. Ça suffit. »

Il se tut immédiatement. J'avais parlé du ton que je prenais l'année dernière quand c'était encore moi qui prenait les décisions. Mat m'obéissait toujours et c'était pareil pour Alex. Je ressentais un vague bonheur en sachant que j'avais plus d'autorité sur eux qu'en avait Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

_**Merci pour les commentaires. Cela me fait toujours très plaisir. **_

James était entrain d'arranger ses cheveux dans la glace, pendant que Sirius et Peter attendaient sur le canapé brun en cuir.

Il préparait toujours sa coiffure avec beaucoup de soin. Et par cela, cela voulait dire se décoiffer aux maximum. Même si de toute manière, ses cheveux étaient naturellement en pétard. Après à voir vérifié une énième fois ses cheveux, il se tourna vers ses amis :

« Voilà ! C'est à quelle heure qu'on part pour la fête de Tina ? »

Sirius cessa de tripoter la fermeture éclair de son blouson en cuir, pour répondre d'un ton sombre :

« Je n'y vais pas. »

James resta muet un moment. Il était habitué aux sautes d'humeurs de Sirius, mais là, c'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait ce coup-là.

« Pourquoi ? Tu adores les soirées, d'habitude. »

Sirius haussa les épaules, ne répondant pas. James soupira et alla s'installer à côté de lui, en plaçant son bras autour des épaules de son presque-frère.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Je sens quand tu n'es pas bien. »

Sirius parla sans hésiter. James était comme son frère, après tout.

« J'en ai marre d'eux.

-De qui ? Demanda patiemment James.

-De certaines personnes du lycée, avec qui on traîne alors qu'on ne les aiment pas vraiment.

-Ah, ouais, je vois. »

James savait de quoi Sirius parlait. Quand on était populaire, on se devait de parler avec tout le monde, même les abrutis. James savait que cela commençait à taper sur les nerfs de Sirius. Son meilleur ami avait changé ses derniers temps. Il avait mûri, et cela était sûrement dû à cause de sa famille. Sirius s'entendait de moins en moins bien avec eux et ça devenait invivable. Sirius continua :

« Au final, ces gars-là sont stupides et arrogants. Ils n'ont rien d'intéressants à dire. En plus à part Peter et toi … Ce ne sont pas mes vrais amis. Juste des admirateurs. »

James soupira. Lui aussi avait cette impression. Beaucoup de leurs « amis » étaient des fils de riches immatures éperdus d'admiration devant eux. Ils ne comptaient pas tant que ça. Ce n'était pas comme leurs relations à eux. Ils étaient comme frères, et bien que Sirius se foute un peu de la gueule de Peter, au fond il l'aimait bien.

« Et tu ne veux pas voir Tina ? Insista tout de même James.

-C'est une salope. » Répondit son meilleur ami sans hésitation.

James éclata d'un rire bref avant de rétorquer :

« Avant les salopes, ça te dérangeait pas tant que ça. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse.

« C'est bon, mon pote. On n'ira pas, si ça te dérange tant que ça. Mais quand même... »

Sirius se tourna vers lui et James fit un sourire goguenard :

« Mais si ton Lupin avait accepté d'y aller à cette soirée, tu aurais accouru vitesse grand v. »

Sirius répondit en souriant :

« Ça, c'est sûr. »

XXX

Si j'aurais du parler de mon actuel état d'esprit, j'aurais répondu sans hésiter que j'avais atteint le fond. Non, mais vraiment. Vous avez peut-être eu l'occasion de remarquer que je n'étais pas un gars spécialement joyeux. Mais là, il fallait dire que c'était pire que d'habitude. J'avais passé une heure horrible en cours d'histoire avec le soporifique Bins. Personne ne faisait attention à son cours, et le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire. D'habitude, je passe l'heure d'histoire en écoutant à moitié ce que dit Bins, et en lisant un de mes romans. Ce n'est donc pas trop pénible à vivre. Sauf que Black avait passé son temps à me fixer ( pour ne pas changer ) et faire de messes basses avec son voisin de table, c'est à dire James Potter, ( comme c'est surprenant ).

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je n'aime pas qu'on me fixe. En fait, même, je déteste ça. J'ai du me retenir plusieurs fois de lui crier au visage d'arrêter de faire ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas. On ne disait pas ça au grand roi Black.

Quand j'avais parlé de l'obsession apparente qu'il avait pour moi à Severus, il n'avait rien répondu, mais avait eu l'air un peu inquiet.

J'entrai dans la bibliothèque comme à mon habitude, espérant que cette fois-ci, Black n'aurait pas la mauvaise idée de venir. Je sillonnai un moment les rayons, à la recherche d'un livre intéressant. La bibliothèque était tenue par Mme Pince, qui était très protectrice envers les livres. Je comprenais. Quand on touchait à mes livres préférés, j'avais tendance à grogner.

Quelque chose attira soudainement mon attention. J'aurais juré voir Black. Je m'arrêtai et regardai à nouveau. Ce n'était pas Black, mais ça y ressemblait.

Le garçon était plus jeune que lui et ses cheveux étaient plus courts. Mais il avait les mêmes cheveux noirs, les yeux gris clair, et de beaux traits aristocratiques. Il était assis dans un gros fauteuil et tenait un livre ouvert devant lui, mais il n'avait pas l'air de le lire. Je crus voir une larme couler de ses yeux. A ce moment, il avait l'air si faible et désespéré que je ne pus m'empêcher de demander :

« Euh... Ça va ? »

Le garçon sursauta et me regarda les yeux écarquillés. Il ressemblait tellement à Black, que je compris enfin. Il devait s'agir de son petit frère.

Il essuya rapidement ses yeux, et se blottit plus profondément dans son fauteuil et releva son livre comme pour en faire une sorte de protection, puis il murmura d'un ton à la fois froid et gêné :

« Oui... »

Il me regarda un instant, plongé dans ses pensées, puis il dit d'un ton féroce :

« Et je ne pleurais pas ! J'avais un truc dans l'œil... »

Il eut l'air de se rendre compte combien de fois cette phrase avait du être sortie comme excuse, car il se mit à rougir violemment. C'était mignon.

« Mais je te crois, ne t'inquiètes pas, répondis-je gentiment, je peux m'asseoir ? » Demandai-je en tendant un doigt vers le fauteuil d'à côté.

Il haussa les épaules, d'un air indifférent.

« Si tu veux. »

Je m'assis, puis questionna:

« Tu es le petit frère de Sirius Black ? »

Il se raidit, puis répondit d'un ton amer :

« Et oui. C'est moi le petit frère du grand Sirius. Et encore heureux que j'ai au moins ce titre, sinon, je serais définitivement invisible. »

Il m'affronta du regard un moment, puis rebaissa les yeux vers son livre.

« Je sais qui tu es, Regulus. » Fis-je doucement.

Il sursauta, stupéfait que je connaisse son nom. Puis, l'air suspicieux, il me demanda :

« Tu fais parti des admirateurs de Sirius ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Répondis-je nonchalamment.

-Tu dois bien être le seul. » Fit-il aigrement.

J'esquissai un sourire. Regulus continua, sans faire vraiment attention à ce qu'il disait.

« Tout le monde est aux pieds de Sirius et le trouve super intéressant. Mais ils ne comprennent pas...

-Qu'est ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas ? Demandais-je, curieux. »

Regulus haussa les épaules en répondant :

-Ils ne le connaissent pas réellement. Sauf peut-être, ce type, James. »

Je restais silencieux. Regulus ne faisait que confirmer ce que je savais déjà.

« Je suis déjà au courant. Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas aussi fêtard qu'il ne veut le faire croire. »

Regulus me regarda, intrigué.

« Tu es un de ses amis ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec lui.

-Lui et moi, on n'est pas amis. Je suis juste observateur. »

Il m'observa, une lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux gris. Malgré la ressemblance physique, il était très différent de Sirius. Regulus était de tout évidence beaucoup plus calme, du genre à éviter la foule, et semblait être un peu moins assuré que son frère. Il était sûrement du genre à douter sans cesse sur ce qu'il était bon de faire.

« Je m'appelle Remus Lupin. Je suis dans la même classe que Sirius, mais je ne tiens pas à ramper à ses pieds, juste parce qu'il est _tellement_ cool. »

Le visage de Regulus se fendit en un léger sourire. Puis je pensai à quelque chose :

« Mais ces derniers temps, il semble s'intéresser à moi. Tu saurais pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? »

Regulus eut l'air perplexe. Puis il dit, hésitant :

« Non... Sirius ne me parle pas souvent. On reste chacun de son côté, la plupart du temps.

-Oh, je vois, fis-je, légèrement déçu, je suppose que je vais devoir trouver tout seul.

-Sûrement oui. »

Je me levai, après avoir salué le garçon d'un signe discret. Même si pendant toute la conversation, il avait parlé avec le ton aristocrate et hautain digne de son rang, il se comportait de manière plutôt supportable et mature pour un fils de riche. Et quelque chose dans son regard me rappelait moi à son âge : Un enfant qui avait grandi trop vite et qui se sentait obligé de tout observer autour de lui sans jamais s'impliquer. Ce n'était pas qu'on ne voulait pas, mais plutôt qu'on était figé sur place. Comme si quelque chose qu'avait les autres, nous manquait tout simplement.

Je m'assis à ma place habituelle, bien qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup temps avant le prochain cours, mais j'avais besoin de penser un peu. Mon oncle me rabâchait sans cesse que si je voulais me sentir mieux, je devais tourner la page et plus m'ouvrir aux autres. Je m'en rappelle encore de son discours.

_Remus, je sais que tu en as bavé, ces derniers temps. Tu as été pendant très longtemps un enfant avec des problèmes d'adultes, mais c'est terminé, maintenant. Tu vas enfin pouvoir vivre ta vie d'adolescent. Profites-en ! Cela n'arrive qu'une fois. Je suis sûr que tu seras bien à Poudlard. Le lycée se sont les meilleures années de la vie. Éclate-toi, fais toi des amis, voire une petite amie, même ! Tu vas enfin pouvoir penser un peu à toi._

Je ne l'avais pas dit à Jack, à ce moment-là, mais cette tirade débordante de niaiseries m'avait donné envie de vomir. Je soupirai en regardant par la fenêtre. Certes, Jack avait raison. Maintenant, je pouvais penser à moi, faire ce qu'il me plaisait, me conduire comme un ado égoïste, mais je ne me sentais pas mieux pour autant.

La vérité, c'était que je voulais retrouver mes problèmes d'adultes.

XXX

Je rentrai toujours à la maison le plus vite possible. Les autres stagnaient devant l'école, parlant encore, ne semblant pas avoir envie de se décrocher les uns des autres. Puis les plus âgés, finissaient ensuite dans des bars enfumés à boire bière sur bière. Ce n'était pas mon truc. L'année dernière, j'avais du travailler dans un bar presque tous les soirs, slalomant entre les tables, à verser du whisky à quelques ivrognes dans une atmosphère glauque. Et presque tous les soirs, je finissais à soigner un type qui s'était battu avec un autre.

Ouais, définitivement, les bars, c'était pas mon truc.

J'avais pris une décision, aujourd'hui. J'allais rendre visite à ma mère, et Jack ne serait surement pas content. Je savais que, même avant que ma mère ait ses problèmes, il la détestait. Cela avait toujours été comme ça, même si je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi.

Et effectivement, Jack ne fut pas très content.

« Aller voir Sarah ? » Demanda-t-il, l'air contrarié.

Il prononçait son nom du bout des lèvres, comme si cela le répugnait. A côté de nous, Mat et Alex engloutissaient leur dîner en silence. Ils savaient très bien que Jack refuserait cette idée et que je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire.

« Pourquoi ? Grommela-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, fis-je froidement, sentant la colère s'insinuer dans mes veines peut-être parce qu'il s'agit de ma mère.

-Elle ne s'est pas vraiment comportée comme telle, pourtant. »

Je lâchai ma fourchette. Jack dut se rendre compte qu'il était allé trop loin, car il baissa la tête. Il savait ce que j'étais capable de faire quand j'étais énervé.

« Excuse-moi, mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je tiens à parler.

-Hm... Elle n'a pas droit aux visites, tu sais.

-Je trouverai un moyen, là-bas. Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Je ne pourrais surement pas t'y amener. »

Voilà. Il était sûr de m'avoir piégé. Comme c'est naïf.

« Mais je ne comptais pas te le demander. » Répondis-je d'un ton joyeux.

Il s'arrêta de mâcher.

« J'irais en stop. » Continuais-je.

Là, il était définitivement stupéfait.

« En... Stop ?

-Oui, en stop. »

En faire ne me gênait pas le moins du monde. J'étais habitué à cette activité depuis que j'avais quatorze ans.

« Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, parfaitement. » Conclus-je.

Je savais que Jack était agacé. Il aurait préféré que je sois un ado stupide qui lui casse les pieds pour qu'on lui achète un nouveau portable, et non que je le défie de cette manière.

« Attends-toi à être déçu.

-On verra bien. »

J'avais répondu d'un ton toujours aussi joyeux, bien que je sache parfaitement que faire du stop, c'était loin d'être toujours très agréable.

XXX

J'avais attendu samedi pour me rendre au centre où était ma mère. Je savais que si je voulais avoir une chance de la voir, il allait falloir que je me déplace moi-même et que j'arrive à convaincre la standardiste. J'étais actuellement de sillonner une large route, levant le pouce. Seulement 200 kilomètres séparait la maison du centre, j'avais des chances d'y être assez rapidement. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'avais déjà plusieurs fois du stop et tant que vous êtes sur une route fréquentée et que vous n'avez pas l'air d'être trop barjot, vous vous en sortez plutôt bien.

Mon premier chauffeur fut une femme à l'humeur morose qui mâcha un chewing-gum pendant toute la durée du trajet, sans m'adresser un mot. Elle me lâcha à mi-parcours, et j'attendis une vingtaine de minutes avant de me faire prendre à nouveau.

C'était un homme à la quarantaine passé, qui semblait encore plus morose que l'autre femme, sauf que lui, avait l'air d'avoir envie de parler. Il avait un physique banal et des lunettes à la monture noire. Il me faisait penser à un prof ou à un journaliste.

« D'habitude, je ne prends jamais les auto-stoppeurs, mais t'as l'air d'avoir l'âge de mon fils, et je n'aurais pas aimé qu'il traîne seul comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas aussi dangereux que ça en a l'air. » Répondis-je aimablement.

L'homme me lança un regard sceptique.

« Ma femme me disait toujours que le stop, c'était tout aussi dangereux pour le conducteur que pour l'auto-stoppeur. »

Il s'interrompit un moment, comme en proie à des émotions diverses, avant de me dire sombrement :

« Fais gaffe avec quelle fille tu marieras plus tard. Elle peut avoir l'air de la femme de ta vie, pour ensuite te poignarder dans le dos, vingt ans après. »

Je demandai paisiblement :

« Et qu'a fait votre femme, monsieur ? »

Cette situation ne m'était pas étrangère. C'était courant que vos conducteurs se mettent à vous raconter vos malheurs, juste parce qu'ils ont besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et qu'ils ont peu de chance de vous revoir un jour.

« Elle me trompait. Et cela, depuis deux ans. »

Il s'arrêta un moment, avant de continuer :

« Enfin, elle a quarante-huit ans. A cet âge-là, on n'est pas censé avoir pris un peu de plomb dans le crâne ? Ce n'est plus de son temps, ce genre de conneries ! »

Il continua un moment, crachant toute la verve qu'il avait contre cette femme, qui allait voir un autre, alors qu'il croyait qu'elle se rendait à un club de lecture. En plus de le tromper, elle avait aussi claqué son fric en diverses âneries, comme de la lingerie hors de prix et des tickets à gratter. On m'avait déjà raconter des histoires, mais celle-ci ne faisait que confirmer mes soupçons sur à quelle point l'humain pouvait faire des choses totalement dénuées de sens.

« De toute façon, les filles, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. Fis-je en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Ah, oui ? Ce serait les garçons, alors ? »

Je haussais les épaules, légèrement surpris par la question.

« Non, pas vraiment. En fait, je ne peux pas dire que j'aime les filles ou les garçons. L'option : je n'en ai strictement rien à faire, serait plus réaliste.

-Vraiment ? C'est surprenant pour un ado de ton âge.

-Je sais. Mais, en ce moment, il y a beaucoup de chose qui me tombent dessus. Me trouver quelqu'un maintenant semble juste tout à fait déplacé.

-Quelle genre de choses ?

-Mon père est mort. Ma mère est dans un centre pour maniaco-dépressif. C'est elle que vais voir, d'ailleurs. »

Il grimaça.

« C'est dur, effectivement. Tu as du affronter beaucoup d'épreuves. »

Et vous n'en connaissez pas la moitié.

« Mais, rassure-moi... Tu n'es pas dans un foyer, quand même ?

-Non. Je vis chez mon oncle, mais il n'a pas voulu m'amener la voir. Donc, j'y vais tout seul. »

Ses yeux étincelèrent soudainement.

« J'aurais bien aimé que mon fils soit aussi débrouillard que toi. Le problème maintenant avec les mômes, c'est qu'on les gâtent au point qu'ils ne savent rien faire tout seul. Et on les fous également dans une sorte d'illusion débile, où l'on leur fait croire qu'ils auront toujours tout ce qu'ils veulent.

-C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas tout le temps le cas. Mon père ne prenait pas ce genre de pincettes avec moi. »

Je me tus un instant. Cela me rappelait ma propre enfance, morose à souhait. Pas de parcs d'attractions, de cirques ou de grandes fêtes d'anniversaires pour moi. C'était pour les riches, tout ça.

Je n'avais eu le droit qu'à un tas de bouquins et aux discours de mon père. Il ne souhaitait pas que je sois un gosse naïf, mais au contraire, que j'apprenne le plus vite possible à quel point est-ce que la vie était dure. Et effectivement, je l'avais bien compris. C'est surement pour ça que je n'arrive pas à me sentir bien à Poudlard. C'était remplis d'ados gâtés qui croient que tout leur est dû et que tout sera toujours facile. Je me sentis encore plus triste quand je me rendis compte que j'avais définitivement laissé mon enfance de côté. En fait, je me demandais même si je l'avais été un jour.

Il finit par me déposer en plein centre-ville. Je marchais encore quelques minutes avant d'enfin arriver à destination, l'estomac noué.

XXX

Quand Sirius se sentait vraiment paumé, il avait l'habitude de passer voir sa cousine préférée, Andromeda Tonks. Elle avait été déshéritée pour ne pas avoir épousé un petit fils de riche, mais un homme de classe moyenne, Ted Tonks.

Elle l'accueillit à bras ouvert, contente qu'il vienne enfin lui rendre visite. Andromeda ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur aînée, Bellatrix, mais heureusement, n'avait pas hérité du caractère de cette dernière, ( qui était à peu près aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison ).

Andromeda lui servit du thé, lui demandant comme ça allait. Sirius, qui avait Nymphadora sur les genoux, répondit qu'il n'allait pas très fort.

« Les parents sont horribles. Parfois, moi aussi, j'aimerais bien qu'ils me déshéritent. »

Andromeda fronça les sourcils avant de répondre :

« Je préférais que ça n'arrive pas tant que tu n'auras pas ta propre maison et ton travail. Fais-toi discret tant que tu es lycéen, tu veux ?

-Mais Andro, tu sais comment ils sont...

-Je sais. Complètement enfermés dans leurs vieilles traditions sans le moindre sens. Comment vont-ils ? »

Sirius qui savait de qui est ce qu'elle parlait, répondit :

« Narcissa est tombée amoureuse de ce gars... Malefoy. Totalement imbu de lui-même. Et Regulus... Il est comme d'habitude. Il ne dit pas un mot et reste plongé dans ses bouquins. »

Andromeda sourit avant de dire :

« Dis-lui de venir me voir.

-Je sais pas s'il le fera. Il est très imprévisible.

-C'est sur. Très différend de toi. »

Puis Sirius lui parla de son récent malaise avec certaines personnes qu'il connaissait. Andromeda sourit, en disant qu'elle était fier de lui.

« Avant, tu étais crétin et arrogant. Tu es toujours arrogant, mais un peu moins crétin. »

XXX

Sirius était en route pour rentrer chez lui, et ce n'était pas vraiment de gaieté de cœur. La nuit était tombée et il pleuvait énormément. A l'intérieur de sa voiture, il plaignait ceux qui se trouvaient dehors avec ce temps-là. C'est justement, à ce moment, que ses phares balayèrent une silhouette humaine, qui avait l'air de lever le pouce. Sirius n'ayant pas peur des psychopathes, s'arrêta et attendit, que ce qui semblait être un adolescent de son âge, s'approche. A sa grande surprise, il reconnut Lupin. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os et avait un regard sombre.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Demanda Lupin.

-Tu es trempé, tu ferais mieux de rentrer. »

Il ne dut pas le demander une seconde fois. Lupin se précipita à l'intérieur, en recoiffant ses cheveux mouillés. Sirius redémarra, et demanda :

« Cela fait longtemps que tu attendais comme ça ?

-Plutôt, oui. » Grommela-t-il.

Sirius n'en revenait pas de sa chance. Il avait Lupin dans sa voiture ! Bien que ce soit un Lupin trempé et d'humeur de dogue.

Il continua de l'observer un instant. Lupin était connu pour être timide, réservé et courtois. Mais là, il n'en avait plus l'air du tout. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et ses yeux luisaient d'un éclat inquiétant.

« Euh... Tu vas bien ? »

Lupin lui jeta un regard agacé, en répondant :

« J'en ai l'air ?

-... Non. »

Après un instant de réflexion, il tenta :

« Mais tu peux m'en parler, tu sais. »

Lupin resta silencieux un moment, puis il dit doucement :

« Ils ne m'ont pas laissé la voir. Même pas une minute. »

Sirius ne savait pas de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait, et demanda faiblement :

« Qui tu n'as pas pu voir ? »

Lupin ne répondit pas. Sirius était étonné de voir à quel point il avait l'air à la fois effondré et furieux.

« En quoi est-ce que l'empêcher nous voir la ferait aller mieux ? Ils ont même dit que ce que je faisais ne l'aidait pas...

-Lupin... Je suis désolé, mais je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. »

Lupin se tut, levant les yeux au plafond de la voiture. Puis il murmura :

« Je parle de ma mère. Elle est dans un centre pour maniaco-dépressif. J'étais allé la voir. Je savais que je n'en avais pas le droit, mais je voulais quand même essayer. »

Il y eut un silence. Sirius n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire pour réconforter Lupin. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait confronté à une situation comme celle-là.

« S'il te plaît. Ne le dis à personne.

-Je ne le ferais pas. Je te le promets. »

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, puis Sirius déclara :

« Moi aussi, j'ai des problèmes familiaux. Ce n'est surement pas comparable, mais... »

Sa voix se perdit dans le vague. Les questions familiales. Pour l'instant, il n'en avait parlé qu'à James.

« Quand j'aurais mon diplôme, je couperai les ponts avec eux. Et ce n'est pas du tout un caprice d'adolescent. Chez moi, il n'y a pas de place pour les enfantillages. Sinon, tu risques de te prendre une claque. Je crois que le pire, c'est de voir la froideur qu'ils ont envers moi. Ils se sont toujours comportés comme ça, même avant que je me mette à les contredire. »

Lupin le fixa d'un air inexpressif, avant de dire doucement :

« Je comprends. »

Ils roulèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Sirius ramène Lupin chez lui. Une sorte de compréhension mutuelle s'était installée entre eux deux.

« Merci, Black. Fit Lupin en ouvrant la portière.

-De rien, Lupin. On se verra au lycée. Et on garde le silence sur tout ça. »

Lupin lui fit un faible sourire.

« Évidemment. »


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

_**Merci comme d'habitude pour votre soutient. Et je suis déterminée à continuer cette histoire jusqu'au bout, peu importe combien de temps ça me demande. **_

On pouvait penser que Regulus Black avait tout pour être heureux.

Sa famille était tellement riche que sa chambre faisait la taille d'un salon entier, il avait une grande piscine dans la cour de sa maison et des domestiques. Ses notes étaient excellentes, il avait un grand frère super cool ainsi qu'un joli minois.

Mais pourtant, Regulus Black était loin d'être heureux.

C'était difficile à expliquer. Peut-être était-ce à cause du mauvais climat familial qui régnait chez lui, ou alors tout simplement parce qu'il était différent des autres.

C'était dur d'être plus mature que les autres, et cela l'était encore plus quand on était un garçon. Regulus était dans une classe où la majorité de ses comparses criaient, faisaient des blagues idiotes à longueur de journées, tout en exhibant leurs portables à la moindre occasion pour écouter une sorte de musique affreuse. Tout ça, alors que lui était un garçon discret, mature, qui lisait beaucoup et aimait la musique classique. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun moment pour qu'ils s'entendent. C'était surement pour ça qu'il n'avait pas énormément d'amis. Mais Regulus s'en moquait bien. Il avait compris que tout ça, ce n'était surement pas pour lui.

Parfois, Regulus avait l'impression d'avoir de la glace dans la gorge. Quelque chose qui l'empêchait de s'exprimer, qui l'obligeait à rester sur place, et à ne jamais se mêler aux autres.

Et de toute façon, il n'était pas facile de se démarquer quand on était sous l'ombre du grand Sirius Black.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Sirius, dès qu'il fut rentré de sa visite chez Andromeda, il eut l'air d'excellente humeur. Il lui ébouriffa même les cheveux, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps. Quand il lui demanda ce qu'il avait, ( et il l'avait fait très prudemment, parce que Regulus était toujours très prudent ) Sirius lui répondit avec un grand sourire qu'il avait enfin trouvé l'amour de sa vie.

Regulus, perplexe, demanda si l'amour en question partageait les même sentiments. Sirius répondit insouciamment, que ça ne se saurait tarder. En entendant ça, Regulus espéra de tout cœur que cette personne cède facilement à Sirius, vu comment son frère pouvait se montrer pénible quand on lui disait non.

Voyant la bonne humeur de Sirius, Regulus en profita pour parler un peu avec lui, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps. Il lui parla de ses camarades de classes et de combien est-ce qu'ils pouvaient se montrer pénibles et bruyants. Sirius lui répondit que c'était la même chose dans sa classe. Regulus se souvint alors d'une dernière entrevue et demanda si Sirius connaissait Remus Lupin. A ce nom-là, Sirius se figea et le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

« Comment tu connais Lupin ?

-Il est venu me parler, un bibliothèque, un jour. »

Une étincelle alluma les yeux de Sirius et il eut l'air brusquement très intéressé.

« Et pourquoi ?

-Euh... Tu sais, entre rats de bibliothèque, on se comprend. »

Sirius hocha la tête, et demanda, l'air toujours aussi intéressé.

« Et qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit ? Tu le trouves comment ? »

Puis Regulus pensa au charme mystérieux de Lupin, et au fait qu'il avait déjà surpris Sirius entrain d'embrasser des garçons, ( images qu'il aurait vraiment voulu effacer de sa mémoire ) et la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

« Sirius... Tu veux dire que... 'l'amour de ta vie' se serait Lupin ? » Demanda-t-il faiblement.

Le silence qui suivit fut très éloquent. Regulus resta silencieux un moment, à la fois surpris et content que Sirius soit tombé amoureux d'un garçon possédant un minimum d'intelligence, plutôt qu'une quelconque cruche.

« Alors, c'est lui. » Fit-il.

Sirius, qui continuait de le fixer, répéta, comme s'il n'avait rien écoute de ce que son frère avait dit :

« Alors il t'as dit quoi ?

-Euh... On a parlé de toi. »

Sirius sursauta.

_« Quoi ?_ En bien ou en mal ? »

Regulus se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise.

« C'était plus des... constatations.

-Des constatations ? Comment ça ?

-Bah, des constatations. Par exemple, dire que tu es un idiot égocentrique, c'en est une. »

Après avoir évité le poing de Sirius et avait crié : « Je plaisante ! » pour calmer l'atmosphère, Regulus continua :

« Il a juste dit qu'il n'était pas un tes fans, et qu'il ne comptait pas ramper à tes pieds.

-C'est tout ? »

Il était déçu et ça se voyait.

« Euh... Oui. »

Sirius eut l'air de se reprendre et déclara d'un ton joyeux :

« Observe bien, petit frère. Bientôt Lupin aura l'honneur d'être le petit ami de Sirius Black. »

Puis son frère sembla réfléchir à quelque chose, et dit d'un ton plus maîtrisé :

« T'en parleras pas aux parents, hein, Reg ? »

Regulus répondit d'un ton indifférent :

« Tu sais, Sirius, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir. »

XXX

Actuellement, Lily était entrain de regarder un spectacle à la fois fascinant et atterrant. Celui de sa sœur entrain de glousser comme une idiote en compagnie de ses autres amies, qui elles non plus, n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir inventé l'eau chaude.

Pétunia avait deux ans de plus que Lily, et toutes les deux étaient radicalement différentes. Pétunia était le stéréotype de la jeune fille stupide qui sortait avec des garçons uniquement pour se pavaner avec, et qui passait son temps dans les centre commerciaux. Lily n'était pas très branchée côté garçons et elle préférait les bibliothèques.

Si elle se trouvait dans cette situation désastreuse ( c'est à dire coincée dans un centre commercial avec Pétunia et ses horribles copines ) c'était principalement à cause de sa mère. Elle était casse-pieds en ce moment. Comme elle trouvait que Lily n'était pas assez féminine, elle avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée donc de la forcer à sortir en compagnie de Pétunia, avec l'espoir qu'elle l'initie aux 'trucs de filles'.

Évidement, ça ne saurait d'aucune utilité. Lily n'était pas faite pour glousser ou acheter des vêtements avec des copines super 'branchées'. Non. Elle était faite pour lire des tonnes de livres et traîner avec des garçons trop matures pour leur âge, comme Severus et Remus.

Une des copines de Pétunia poussa un cri perçant, et tendit le doigt vers une boutique. Les autres se mirent aussi à pouffer ce qui donna à Lily de nouvelles envies de meurtres.

« Lily ? Tu viens, oui ? Cria Pétunia comme si elle parlait à son chien.

-Non, merci. Je vous attend dehors » Grommela-t-elle.

Elle s'assit sur un banc à côté et regarda les gens passer. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'elle était ici, mais ça avait été apparemment suffisant pour qu'elle l'ait l'impression d'être enfermée à Alcatraz. Lily décroisa ses jambes en se demandant comme la situation pouvait être pire.

« Evans ! »

Elle leva la tête pour se trouver face à face avec Potter.

Bon. OK. Il ne fallait pas dire cette phrase sous peine de voir sa situation s'aggraver très prochainement.

Potter était comme d'habitude, les cheveux en pétards et avec un sourire arrogant scotché sur le visage.

« Quelle bonne surprise !

-Tu as raison. Comme c'est chouette. Rétorqua-t-elle amèrement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Continua Potter, comme si de rien n'était.

-Actuellement ? Je souffre, Potter, je souffre.

-Pourquoi ? »

Lily se résigna à répondre :

« On m'a forcé à accompagné ma sœur et ses idiotes de copines ici. Elles sont surement entrain de glousser entrain de claquer leur argent en vêtements, en ce moment.

-Je croyais que les filles aimaient le shopping.

-Pas moi.

-Tu es étrange.

-Je suis très bien comme ça. Casse-toi, maintenant.

-Hé ! Dire que j'allais t'inviter à aller manger un morceau.

-Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne t'aime pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es stupide et arrogant. »

Il resta un moment la bouche ouverte. De toute évidence, Potter était à court de répliques. Tant mieux. Lily enfouit sa tête contre ses genoux.

« Hé, ça va ?

-Non. Maintenant, Potter, _tire-toi._

-Je veux juste t'aider.

-Et moi, je ne veux pas de ton aide.

-Tu sais, au fond, je suis un type cool. »

Lily poussa un profond soupir. Elle était trop fatiguée pour se battre avec lui aujourd'hui.

« Écoute, Potter. Il y a de tonnes de filles qui veulent sortir avec toi. Elles sont très délurées et prêtes à faire tout ce que tu voudras. Alors pourquoi n'irais-tu pas sortir avec l'une de ses pétasses ?

-Nan. C'est toi que je veux.

-Tu m'emmerdes. »

Un éclat de rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement retentit.

_Oh non._

« Pas de chance, James. » Fit Black d'un ton narquois.

Lily commençait réellement à avoir vraiment se jeter sous un train. Black regarda les alentours avant de demander :

« Lupin n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non. » Répondit-elle sèchement.

Elle voyait d'un très mauvais œil le fait que Black s'intéresse à Remus. Son ami avait suffisamment morflé comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin que Black se mette à se foutre de sa gueule.

« Laisse Remus tranquille. » Cracha-t-elle.

Black voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais ils furent interrompu par une sonnerie de portable. Potter sortit son téléphone, puis s'éloigna pour prendre la ligne. Black se tourna vers elle, et dit d'un ton atrocement suffisant :

« Je ne lui veux pas de mal. D'ailleurs, il me fait confiance. Il me l'a dit, tu sais. »

Lily se raidit, ayant l'impression d'avaler un sac de glaçons.

« Il te l'a dit ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

-Oui. Il m'a dit pour lui. »

Lily resta un moment muette, l'horreur s'insinuant dans ses veines.

« Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Remus ne t'aurais jamais parlé de Greyback. »

Ce fut à Sirius d'avoir l'air stupéfait.

« Qui ? »

La respiration de Lily se bloqua.

« Tu... Tu ne sais rien, en fait.

-Savoir quoi ? C'est qui Greyback ? »

Lily ne répondit pas, pétrifiée, pendant que Black continuait de la fixer d'un air abasourdi.

« Sirius ! Viens ! » Cria Potter.

Black hésita un instant, puis courut rattraper son ami.

Lily regarda un moment ses pieds. Elle savait qu'elle venait tout juste de faire une énorme bourde.

XXX

Durant les prochains jours, Black s'était peu à peu rapproché de moi et d'une manière très subtile. C'était une rapide discussion à la fin d'un cours, une main posée brièvement sur l'épaule, un discret signe de main. Je commençais à mieux le connaître et à voir qu'il n'était pas juste un gosse gâté et arrogant, mais était, en fait, beaucoup plus profond qu'il n'en avait l'air. Je commençais même à l'apprécier.

Bien sûr, ce rapprochement faisait que Potter et Pettigrew se mettaient eux aussi à me parler plus souvent qu'avant. Cela me faisait sentir bizarre. Ce n'était pas désagréable... juste étrange. Ils avaient le don de me faire sentir normal. Comme si absolument rien ne s'était passé l'an passé, comme si je n'étais pas différent. Je ne savais toujours pourquoi Black me trouvait tellement intéressant, mais je n'y apportais plus grande importance. Cela me faisait même du bien, qu'on s'intéresse à moi, pour une fois.

Mat, dont Black était apparemment l'idole, ne cessait de me harceler pour apprendre des détails sur lui et me répétait tout les jours que j'en avais de la chance.

D'ailleurs, actuellement, je sentais son regard sur moi. Le cours était terminé depuis quelques minutes et j'essayais de me concentrer sur Turner, mon prof de philosophie, sans penser à Black qui m'attendait derrière.

« Ton devoir était bien, Remus... » Commença-t-il.

Il se gratta le menton pensif, puis continua :

« Mais je n'ai pas vraiment reconnu ton style d'écriture. »

Normal, vu que j'avais raconté n'importe quoi. Je me tortillais devant son regard inquisiteur, et dit d'un ton hésitant :

« C'est que... le sujet ne me plaisait pas trop. Je n'étais pas inspiré.

-Je vois. Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre.

-Désolé. Cela n'arrivera plus. »

Le visage de Turner se fendit d'un sourire.

« Inutile de t'excuser, je ne t'en veux pas. Parmi toutes les horribles copies dont je suis obligé de lire, c'est toujours un plaisir de tomber sur la tienne. Tellement de profondeur pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune... C'est très rare, tu sais. Tu as du vivre beaucoup de choses. »

Et vous n'en savez pas la moitié.

« Euh... Oui, fis-je, mal à l'aise, certains sont mieux lotis que d'autres en matière de famille. »

Mince, ça m'avait échappé. Turner me fixa d'un air curieux, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. J'attrapais ma copie et me dépêchai de sortir. Black ne tarda pas à me rejoindre.

« Turner a l'air de t'adorer.

-Hm. Répondis-je évasivement.

-Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire quel était le problème avec ce sujet ? » Fit-il d'un ton anodin.

Je me raidis et répondis :

« Non. Désolé. »

Il me fit un sourire contrit, avant de répondre doucement :

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Je souris à mon tour, ne pouvant m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il était toujours si gentil avec moi. Black n'était pas connu pour être sympathique avec tout le monde.

XXX

Sirius était entrain de profiter du soleil d'hiver en compagnie de Franck Londubat et de Marlène Mckinnon. James et Peter étaient censés les rejoindre plus tard, mais ils n'étaient pas en vue pour l'instant. Franck et Marlène étaient tous les deux des 'fils de riches', mais étaient moins présomptueux que la moyenne. Marlène était une jolie brune obsédée par les garçons et Franck était obsédé par les notes, se disputant la première place avec Lupin.

Marlène était entrain de se regarder dans son miroir de poche, quand elle leva soudainement la tête, regardant au loin. Sirius suivit son regard pour remarquer Evans qui avançait vers eux au pas de charge. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et déclara :

« Black, il faut que je te parle. »

Franck et Marlène lui adressèrent un regard surpris, se demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait. Par contre, Sirius le savait parfaitement. Il était loin d'avoir oublié sa conversation avec elle au centre commercial, et n'en avait pour l'instant parlé à personne. Il se leva et s'adressa à Evans :

« Viens. »

Ils s'éloignèrent pour un coin désert de la cour. Sirius attendit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, fixant Evans. Elle était plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux étaient cernés.

« Alors ? Commença-t-il.

-Ne parle pas de ce que je t'ai raconté à Remus. Fit-t-elle d'un ton presque suppliant.

-Pourquoi ? » Fit-il, imperturbable.

Evans soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux roux et déclara à voix basse :

« Écoute... Si jamais tu lui en parles... Si tu lui demandes qui est ce... type... Il comprendra tout de suite que c'est moi qui t'en ais parlé. Et à ce moment-là, il me _tuera. _

-Lupin n'est pas du genre à vouloir tuer les gens.

-Tu ne connais pas Remus quand il s'énerve. Et s'il y a bien une chose dont il ne faut pas parler avec lui, c'est bien de _ça... _»

Evans avait l'air définitivement paniqué. Black demanda à voix douce :

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé de si grave ? »

Elle eut l'air de perdre patience.

« Je ne peux pas t'en parler, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! Je n'aurais même pas du prononcer ce nom. »

Elle soupira longuement et dit plus calmement :

« Si un jour, Remus éprouvait l'hypothétique besoin de t'en parler, même si je doute que ça arrive, il le fera. Cette histoire ne te regarde pas, d'accord ? C'est personnel, quelque chose qui concerne Remus et uniquement Remus.

-Pourquoi t'en a-t-il parlé, alors ? »

Evans eut l'air d'être gênée et tortilla une mèche rousse autour de son doigt.

« Ce n'est pas important. La seule chose que tu dois retenir, c'est que tu ne dois surtout pas lui en parler. »

Sirius resta silencieux un moment. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Quel genre d'autres horreurs étaient planquées dans le passé de Lupin ?

« Mais... J'aimerais qu'il m'en parle. J'ai envie de l'aider. »

Evans eut l'air stupéfaite.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Et de toute façon, il n'a pas besoin de ton aide. »

Avant qu'il puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement. Sirius resta pantois, puis alla rejoindre Franck et Marlène, qui attendaient apparemment qu'il leur raconte ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ? » Demanda Franck.

Sirius choisit de mentir :

« Rien. Elle voulait juste me parler de James.

-Elle va enfin sortir avec lui ? Demanda avidement Marlène, toujours intéressée par les potins de ce genre.

-Euh... Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-il.

Marlène eut une moue déçue et retourna à son miroir.

XXX

J'étais la bibliothèque avec Severus, quand Lily nous rejoignit. Elle avait l'air plutôt angoissée ces derniers temps, et j'ignorais la raison. Elle fureta avec nous dans les rayons un moment, avant de dire :

« Euh... Remus ?

-Oui ? Répondis-je distraitement.

-Est-ce qu'il t'arrive souvent de penser à... euh... Greyback ? »

Je me figeai et Severus se mit à nous fixer, l'air inexpressif.

« Pourquoi ? Demandai-je prudemment.

-Pour rien... Tu m'en avais parlé il n'y a pas longtemps à cause du devoir de philo. Je voulais savoir si ça allait mieux, maintenant.

-Euh... Oui. »

Je plongeai dans mes pensées un moment. L'accident Greyback avait été dur pour moi. Parfois, rien que d'y penser, je me mettais à paniquer sans la moindre raison. Mais peu à peu, je commençais à être rassuré. Greyback était en prison. Il ne pouvait plus me faire du mal et j'avais pris la bonne décision le concernant.

« Et toi, Lily ? Tu y penses toujours à cette nuit-là, toi ? » Demanda paisiblement Severus.

Lily se tendit et répondit doucement :

« Parfois, oui. »

Je restai silencieux. A vrai dire, l'accident Greyback ne concernait pas que moi, mais aussi indirectement Severus et Lily. Quand tout avait été définitivement réglé, nous avions juré de n'en parler à personne d'autre, à part les personnes impliquées, c'est à dire, nous, la police et le père de Lily.

Je me tournai vers mon amie, et posai ma main sur son épaule.

« Même si tu y penses toujours Lily, ce n'est pas grave. On ne peut pas faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Le plus important, c'est que tu sois en paix, par rapport à ça.

-Et toi, tu l'es ? » Questionna-t-elle faiblement.

Je répondis avec un sourire :

« Maintenant, oui. »

Puis elle se tourna vers Severus et demanda :

« Et toi, tu l'es aussi ? »

Il leva les yeux de son livre et répondit d'un ton pince sans rire :

« Hein ? Évidemment. Les trucs de ce genre, c'est mon quotidien depuis que je suis gosse. Si ça m'affectais autant, je serais plutôt mal barré. »

XXX

Lily s'en voulait de n'avoir rien dit à Remus, mais au final, c'était surement mieux comme ça. Remus avait suffisamment de tracas comme ça. Et en plus, elle avait dans l'espoir que Black avait compris le message. S'il avait voulu demander des explications à Remus, il l'aurait déjà fait.

Lily s'allongea sur son canapé et laissa les souvenirs affluer.

_C'était une belle soirée de mai. Lily était entrain de regarder d'un œil une série stupide tout en lisant. A part elle, il n'y avait que son père à la maison. Ses parents avaient divorcés l'année dernière, et étant en mauvaise relation avec sa mère, elle avait préféré rester avec son père. Pétunia avait fait la même chose pour rester dans son lycée, mais allait passer régulièrement ses week-ends chez sa mère. Lily avait préféré cette semaine, de rester à la maison. _

_Elle allait se préparer à aller se coucher quand elle entendit des coups frappés à la porte. Lily ferma son livre et se dirigea prudemment vers la porte, se demandant qui pouvait venir à cette heure-là. En ouvrant la porte, elle resta un moment muette devant ce qu'elle voyait. _

_Severus soutenait un autre garçon, apparemment inconscient. Son visage était caché par une masse de cheveux auburn et du sang coulait de son bras droit. _

_« Sev... Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

_Sa voix lui parut étrangère, comme très lointaine. Severus, lui restait calme._

_« Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard. Mais il faut que tu m'aides._

_-D'où il vient ? C'est qui ce garçon ?_

_-S'il te plaît, Lily. C'est pas le moment. Va chercher ton père. Il est médecin, non ?_

_-Mais il faut qu'il y aille à l'hôpital !_

_-Surtout pas ! C'est moins grave que ça en a l'air. Va chercher ton père ! »_

_Elle avait finalement retrouvé le contrôle de ses jambes et s'était précipitée dans la chambre de son père, haletante et encore pétrifiée._

_A ce moment-là, malgré sa panique, elle sentait qu'il était entrain de se passer quelque chose de très important et qu'elle n'était pas prête d'aller à se coucher._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

**Merci pour toutes ces commentaires ! J'en ai eu beaucoup plus que d'habitude ! Merci pour tous ces encouragements. **

Ce serait bientôt Halloween. Pour l'occasion, Marlène organisait une grande soirée déguisée et avait conviée le maximum de personnes à venir.

Elle avait également décidée très spontanément – d'accord, peut-être aussi un peu parce que Sirius et James avaient insisté pour – d'inviter Remus et Lily.

Au début, cela les laissa perplexe ainsi que peu motivés pour se rendre à cette fête. Mais par un grand hasard, Lily et Remus se firent tous les deux houspiller en même temps par leur familles respectives pour être totalement asocial.

La vérité était qu'ils avaient eu la mauvaise idée d'en parler à table, et qu'entendant cela - Jack pour Remus, et Mrs Evans pour Lily - se mirent tellement à parler d'à quelqu'un point est ce qu'ils étaient sauvages et refusaient tout contact humain, qu'ils finirent par accepter de s'y rendre, juste pour qu'on leur fiche la paix.

C'est ainsi que nos deux meilleurs amis se trouvèrent attablés à un café, la mine sombre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Jack me fait tout un cinéma pour une simple fête ? » Demanda Remus d'un ton agacé, en touillant dans sa tasse de thé.

Lily haussa les épaules et répondit d'un ton las :

« Tu as bien entendu, non ? Parce qu'on est des cas sociaux incapable d'avoir des amis. Nos familles sont tellement désespérées, qu'au lieu de nous interdire d'aller à des fêtes, elle nous forcent à y aller à grands coups de pieds dans le derrière.

-Quand j'ai dit à Jack que c'était une fête déguisée, il m'a donné plein d'argent pour m'acheter un costume.

-Ma mère a fait la même chose.

-Ils y tiennent vraiment. »

Remus vida sa tasse, et déclara :

« Ce n'est pas grave. On n'a qu'à y aller, puisque c'est comme ça. Et en même temps, ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort. C'est vrai qu'on s'isole un peu du reste de la classe. Et si ça se trouve, ça sera amusant. »

Lily ne répondit pas tout de suite et remarqua :

« Je pense que ça a un rapport avec Potter et Black.

-Quoi ?

-Réfléchis. Je suis sûre que c'est Potter qui a baratiné Mckinnon pour qu'elle nous invite. Et elle l'a aussi demandé à toi pour que je ne trouve pas ça louche.

-Elle aurait aussi demandé à Severus de venir dans ce cas-là, non ?

-Potter déteste Severus. »

Remus acquiesça d'un air ennuyé et concéda :

« C'est très probable, en effet.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'aller là-bas pour qu'il me soûle toute la soirée.

-On ne sera pas obligé de rester longtemps. On jette un coup d'œil et si ça ne nous plaît pas, on partira. »

Lily soupira et dit avec une moue mécontente :

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. On ira.

-Tu veux te déguiser en quoi ?

-En sorcière.

-On pourra aller dans une boutique gothique, alors.

-Tu sera en quoi, toi ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Répondit son meilleur ami en haussant les épaules.

-Je te verrai bien en loup-garou. »

Étonnamment, l'idée plut bien à Remus.

A la fin de l'après-midi, ils avaient tous les deux leur déguisements et s'étaient quand même bien amusés à les trouver.

XXX

Par contre, James et Sirius mirent un peu plus de temps à trouver leurs costumes. Cela était surement dû au fait que Sirius n'était jamais satisfait.

James était entrain de soupirer une énième fois, en voyant son meilleur ami fouiller frénétiquement les étagères de vêtements. Ils étaient dans la boutique gothique préférée de Sirius, et cela depuis pas mal de temps.

« Bon... Sirius...

-Deux secondes ! Répondit-il.

-Tu sais quoi, Sirius ? En matière de vêtements, tu es encore pire qu'une fille.

-C'est même pas vrai. Rétorqua-t-il d'une manière très immature.

-Si c'est vrai.

-James... Lupin va venir, et ta Evans aussi. On doit se faire beaux, tu comprends ?

-On est toujours beaux.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais on ne doit pas être habillés comme des sacs.

-On n'est jamais habillés comme des sacs.

-Bon, ça va ! J'ai compris ! »

James poussa un autre soupir, en maudissant Sirius pour son goût obsessionnel du « style ».

« Bon, Sirius. Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre. Je reviendrai quand t'as terminé. »

Sirius s'apprêta à protester, quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et qu'il fixa un point derrière lui.

« Regarde ! »

Il se précipita pour aller chercher un pantalon accroché sur un cintre.

« Tiens, du cuir, marmonna James, voilà qui est très inhabituel de ta part. »

XXX

Alexia Lupin adorait son frère. C'était même à la limite de l'adoration. Quand tout avait commencé à mal aller, c'était la seule personne qui avait permit de garder un peu de cohésion et de stabilité à la maison. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu pour lui, surtout quand il avait les yeux dans le vague, et une expression sombre sur le visage.

Et actuellement, il avait exactement ce même regard vague. Alex s'assit à côté de lui et se serra contre lui. En guise de réponse, il passa un bras autour de sa taille. C'était ce qu'elle aimait avec lui. Mat se moquait souvent d'elle, mais Remus était toujours gentil et affectueux.

« Tu vas bien, Rem ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne vas pas à ta fête ?

-Si. Bientôt.

-Tu as envie d'y aller ? »

Alex vit son frère se crisper. Cela devait être un point sensible.

« Et bien... Je ne sais pas trop. Mais je suppose que cela me ferait du bien de voir un peu les autres de mon âge de temps en temps. Pour sociabiliser, avoir des amis.

-L'année dernière tu te fichais totalement d'avoir des amis.

-Ça, c'était parce que j'étais préoccupé.

-Tu penses que c'était vraiment qu'à cause de ça ? »

Remus la fixa étrangement, puis répondit à voix basse :

« Non, effectivement. »

Il se leva, en disant :

« Je vais aller mettre mon costume. »

XXX

La fête battait déjà son plein quand James, Sirius et Peter arrivèrent enfin. Marlène, déguisée en Cléopâtre les accueillit en poussant des grands cris tout en les arrosant de « comme vous êtes beaux ! » et en les enlaçant à tour de bras.

A l'intérieur, Sirius chercha Lupin du regard, sans le trouver. Dépité, et espérant que le jeune homme ne s'était pas défilé au dernier moment, il alla au buffet se servir du punch. Il en but pensivement une gorgée, puis entendit qu'on prononçait son nom. Il se retourna pour voir Lupin et... failli recracher son punch par les narines.

Il était juste tellement... _sexy. _Quelques autres filles l'observaient à la dérobée, en gloussant.

Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu habillé autrement que d'un ennuyeux uniforme scolaire ou de vêtements très simples. Ce soir, il portait une veste marron, accompagné d'un pantalon noir en toile serré et déchiré au genou ainsi que de bottines à lacets en cuir bleu. Et tout ça avec des oreilles et une queue de loup.

Lupin lui adressa un sourire timide, avant de demander :

« Je dois être un peu ridicule, non ?

-N-Non. Pas... Pas du tout. » Répondit-il en se demandant d'où venait ce stupide bégaiement.

Lupin lui sourit et il se sentit fondre à nouveau.

« Tu veux un peu de punch ? » Demanda-t-il.

Sirius fut ravi de constater qu'il ne bégayait plus.

XXX

Lily avait passé un quart d'heure effrayant, complètement perdue dans la gigantesque maison de Marlène. Autour d'elle, il y avait des dizaines d'autres adolescents avec des déguisements diverses qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas du tout. Remus était porté disparu, et elle était terrorisée à l'idée d'un Potter caché dans un placard, se précipitant sur elle.

En plus, elle sentait mal à l'aise avec sa robe. N'était-ce pas un peu trop ? C'était une robe gothique et elle était trop décolleté. Lily s'apprêtait à vraiment se dire que cela avait été une mauvaise idée de venir quand elle entendit son nom. Elle se tourna et s'exclama avec gratitude :

« Hestia !

-Salut ! Ta robe est super belle.

-Merci. La tienne aussi. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu viendrais. »

Hestia était une fille sympa, mais particulièrement fêtarde.

« J'ai hésité longtemps. Mais quand on m'a dit que même toi et Remus allaient venir, alors je me suis dis...

-Ah, je vois. On est considérés comme ça, alors. »

Elle regarda la tunique blanche de son amie et demanda :

« Tu es en...

-Bah... En Hestia. La déesse grecque. » Répondit-elle en montrant son chignon romain.

XXX

Il fallait avouer un truc. J'étais peut-être un peu pompette. Il fallait dire que je n'étais pas vraiment habitué à l'alcool et de toute façon, d'autres l'étaient plus que moi. Black , était de tout évidence, beaucoup résistant que moi, car il avait toujours l'air d'être parfaitement sobre. C'est drôle ce que ça fait l'alcool. Certains se mettent à crier et à dire n'importe quoi. Moi, ça me donne juste envie de dormir.

Je suis assis dans un canapé où je suis collé près de Black. Où c'est lui qui me colle, je sais pas trop. Devant moi, Potter sort des blagues à tour de bras devant une fille déguisée en ange. Je suivais pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, me sentant bercé par le doux contact des doigts de Black sur mes cheveux. Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça, mais je ne me souviens plus trop pourquoi. Je ferme les yeux, ayant de plus en plus envie de dormir. La voix de Black me semble parvenir comme un écho lointain et je sombre doucement...

_« Tu ne sais pas quoi faire, actuellement, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Fenrir Greyback. _

_Remus ne répondit pas, et cela pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord parce qu'il était crevé, et aussi parce qu'il ne trouvait rien à répondre à ça. _

_« J'ai raison. Tu le sais. »_

_Silence. _

_Greyback lui fit un sourire édenté._

_« Je te comprends, je te comprends. C'est surement dur pour toi depuis la mort de ton père, hein ? Tu pensais tout pouvoir contrôler, mais tout ça t'échappes. Tu tiendras pas longtemps. »_

_Remus savait qu'il avait raison et cela ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Il tripota la fermeture éclair de son blouson. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi est ce que tout lui tombait toujours dessus. Il ressentait un désagréable sentiment d'amertume._

_« Parfois, Remus, il faut faire des choix. Même quand ça nous plaît pas. Il faut avancer, faire quelque chose de nouveau. Seul les idiots attendent que les choses se passent. Mais tu es intelligent, Remus. Je suis sûr que tu as déjà compris là où je voulais en venir._

_-Oui, parfaitement. » Finit-il par répondre._

_En fait, Remus n'avait rien compris du tout. Mais il fallait être le dernier des abrutis pour dire ça à Greyback._

« Hé, Remus ? »

Le son de la voix de Black me sortit de mon demi-sommeil. Pourquoi avais-je pensé à ça ? J'étais à l'abri, bien loin de tout ça. Je me tournais vers lui et murmurai doucement :

« Oui ?

-Je me demandais juste si tu ne t'étais pas endormi. Tu permets que je t'appelles Remus ?

-Euh... Oui, si tu veux.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Je... Je ne suis pas habitué à l'alcool, c'est tout. »

Black gloussa.

« C'est mignon. »

Soudainement, je me sentis mal. J'étais déguisé comme un gosse dans une fête ridicule où on passait une sorte d'horreur qu'on voulait faire passer pour musique. La plupart étaient déjà complètement ivres et ils rentreraient ensuite chez eux à trois heures du matin, où leurs parents les attendaient pour leur crier dessus.

C'était ridicule. Qu'est ce que je faisais là ? Ma place n'était pas ici. J'avais brusquement dessaoulé et je voulais partir. Quand je me levai, Black protesta, l'air mécontent :

« Hé ! Où tu vas ?

-Chercher Lily. Répondis-je.

-Ouais, bonne idée. » Fit Potter, sans comprendre que je n'allais pas la chercher pour qu'ils puissent bavarder ensemble, mais pour pouvoir quitter les lieux.

Je finis par la trouver dans un coin parlant avec une fille déguisée en catwoman. Elle ne parut pas mécontente de me voir.

« Remus ! Je ne savais pas du tout ou tu étais !

-Je pense qu'on s'est assez attardé, ici. » Répliquais-je.

Elle hocha la tête et nous sortîmes tous les deux de la résidence. J'avais mal au crâne et accepta avec gratitude le silence environnant.

« Enfin. » Murmurai-je, satisfais.

Je me tournais vers elle et demandais :

« Quel heure il est ?

-Presque 23h15. »

C'était dingue qu'on soit resté tellement de temps, même si je savais que la soirée était loin d'être terminée. J'avais l'impression d'avoir passé une heure et demie dans une sorte de rêve où je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Foutu punch.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers mon pick-up noir. Avant, il était à mon père, et je l'avais récupéré après sa mort. Après être monté, je ne démarrais pas tout de suite.

« Remus. Ce genre de truc, pour nous, c'est terminé.

_-_Tout à fait d'accord.

-Non, mais sérieusement. Je m'en fous qu'on passe pour des asociaux, des losers, des geeks ou tout ce que tu veux. Mais je ne remettrais pas les pieds dans un truc de ce genre.

-Moi non plus. Tant pis si c'est la norme adolescente d'aller se saouler dans des fêtes. Je suis pas dans la norme, je n'y serais jamais, et c'est très bien comme ça. »

Lily sourit en guise de réponse. Elle semblait émue.

« J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir.

-Moi aussi. » Répondis-je en démarrant.

Nous restâmes en silence, pendant un moment, puis j'annonçai :

« On aurait dû écouter Sev. Il nous avait bien dit de ne pas y aller.

-Et ouais. Sev a toujours raison. »

Nous rîmes, puis Lily me fixa de ses yeux verts, l'air très sérieux et déclara d'un ton pensif :

« Tu sais, parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien. D'être là pour le décor, de ne rien faire d'important. Souvent, quand je suis au lycée, je me demande ce que je fiche ici. Tous les autres... Ils ont l'air de savoir ce qu'ils doivent faire et où leur place. Mais pas moi.

-C'est une mauvaise passe qu'on doit passer, répondis-je laconiquement, mais pour nous, c'est sûr que le lycée ne nous n'apporteras jamais rien.

-A part des diplômes.

-Ouais, à part des diplômes. »

J'eus un temps de réflexion, puis je dis :

« Tu sais, ces derniers temps, j'ai souvent essayé de refouler les souvenirs avec Greyback et de tout ça... Mais au final, ça ne sert à rien. C'est mon passé et une partie de moi. C'est inutile de faire comme si de rien n'était, et me persuade que je suis un élève comme les autres. Ce n'est pas le cas, et le faire, ce serait mentir à moi-même. J'en ai assez de faire semblant. Et à partir de maintenant, je ne ferais plus ce que les gens veulent de moi. Ce n'est pas à eux de décider à ma place. »

Lily continua de sourire.

« Pareil pour moi. Tu veux t'arrêter à Mcdo ? Ils ont ouvert la nuit. On pourrait manger un morceau avant de rentrer. Juste toi et moi.

-D'accord. »

Je bifurquais à un croisement et me dirigeais vers le centre de la ville, à la recherche du fast-food de la ville.

Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur ( j'avais enlevé mes oreilles et ma queue de loup ) et nous nous installèrent. Une sensation de bien-être m'avait envahi. J'étais assis à une table dans une atmosphère paisible, accompagné de ma meilleure amie. Je n'avais pas besoin de musique, de bruit, de plein de gens autour de moi ou de punch. J'étais très bien comme ça. Lily croqua dans son burger et demanda :

« Tu te rappelles du temps de ta convalescence ? On était bien à cette époque.

-Je me rappelle. On se baladait en forêt et on lisait des tonnes de bouquins. »

Le regard de Lily se fit rêveur. On avait été très heureux à cette époque. C'était la fin de l'année scolaire, et mes ennuis étaient terminés. On avait passé de super moments ensemble, ravis de voir qu'on s'entendait à ce point. Personne ne me comprenait autant que Lily.

Je fis :

« J'étais quand même surpris. Tu ne me connaissais pas et j'avais débarqué à moitié mort chez toi. Et pourtant, tu as très bien pris tout ça.

-Tu parles ! J'étais ravie. Il m'arrivait enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. »

J'éclatais de rire. Lily était une rêveuse. Elle n'avait pas les pieds sur terre, vivait dans ses bouquins. Le monde réel ne l'intéressait que très peu. Tout comme elle se fichait des garçons et d'être bien habillée. Lily ne faisait pas attention aux apparences. Elle lisait dans les gens comme des livres ouverts.

Je jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir. J'esquissai un sourire. Contrairement à beaucoup de personnes, j'adorais la pluie. En face de moi, Lily souriait toujours.

Nous avions seize ans, ignorions tous des soucis des adolescents normaux, et nous en étions ravis.

XXX

Remus avait changé. C'était ce que se disait Sirius, ces derniers temps.

Il avait été au début un peu contrarié que son Remus ait fuit comme un voleur à la soirée de Marlène, mais avait fini par s'y faire. Ils n'auraient peut-être pas dû les forcer à venir. Ce n'était pas leur truc, voilà tout. Il fallait s'y faire.

Le changement de Remus était subtile, mais visible. Il n'avait plus ce regard de bête traqué et cet air légèrement perdu et effrayé. Il semblait bien, maintenant. Même indifférent, comme si tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer ici n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il se comportait aussi de manière plus naturelle. Sirius aimait ce changement. Il l'aimait encore plus, maintenant.

Ils avaient cours d'espagnol, et leur prof était plutôt relax. Remus était assis à côté de lui, ses beaux yeux dorés plongés dans le vague. Il n'avait pas bronché quand il s'était assis à ses côtés. Sirius ignorait si c'était un bon signe ou non. Il finit par poser la question qui le taraudait depuis quelques jours.

« Pourquoi tu es parti si vite à la soirée ? »

Remus lui jeta un regard et répondit d'un ton indifférent :

« Parce que je n'aime pas les soirées. Je n'aurais pas dû y aller. Les fêtes, ce n'est pas pour moi.

-Ah oui ? C'était si horrible que ça ? » Questionna-t-il, le cœur serré.

Remus sembla lire dans ses pensées.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu n'y étais pour rien. Ce n'est pas mon genre d'environnement, c'est tout.

-C'est quoi alors, ton environnement, alors ?

-Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

-Parce que tu m'intéresses. Tu es différend des autres.

-Je sais. » Répondit paisiblement Remus.

Il y eut un silence. Sirius était interloqué par la conduite de Remus. Il émanait de lui une sorte d'assurance et de calme que peu possédait.

Sirius se sentait en confiance avec lui. C'est pour ça qu'il décida de se confier.

« Je me sens bizarre, en ce moment. Comme si j'avais été à côté de la plaque pendant des années.

-C'est surement le cas. » Répondit Remus avec un sourire.

Sirius sourit malgré lui à son tour.

« Quand tu es parti, je me suis sentis bizarre. Je ne savais plus trop ce que je faisais là. J'avais envie de partir, mais je suis quand même resté.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour les autres, je suppose.

-Tu aurais dû partir. » Répliqua calmement Remus.

Sirius sentit son sang se glacer. Cette simple phrase ramenait beaucoup de doutes à la surface. Sirius réfléchit, puis déclara :

« Tu sais quoi, j'en ai ma claque. Je commence à en avoir marre de cette foutue popularité. Cela fait que tu dois toujours faire attention à ce que tu fais ou à ce que tu dis. Tu n'es plus naturel. Tu es odieux avec des gars juste parce qu'ils sont moins cool que toi. Je commence vraiment à en avoir assez. Au début, c'était cool d'avoir l'attention des autres sur soi, mais ça devient barbant. Même James commence à s'en lasser ! Tu te rends compte ! Les choses ne sont plus comme avant. Je n'arrive plus à m'amuser comme je le faisais avant avec les autres. Tout ça me paraît futile maintenant, et je me rends compte que ceux que j'appelais mes amis, sont juste des admirateurs idiots. Je portais juste un masque, pendant tout ce temps.

-Ce ne sont pas les choses qui ont changés. C'est toi.

-Je sais. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire que pour les autres le comprennent. »

Remus lui jeta un regard intrigué.

« Bah, fais-le, c'est tout. On s'en fiche de ce que les gens en pensent après. Ce ne sont pas eux qui sont dans ta tête. »

Sirius rit brièvement. Remus continua avec un sourire joyeux :

« Je suis content pour toi que tu sois à ce stade. Les illusions perdues sont des vérités trouvées ( 1 ) »

Sirius fixa Remus. Il regarda ses yeux dorés si spécial, son détachement, son charme si particulier... La phrase sortit toute seule de sa bouche.

« D'où tu sors, exactement ?

-Pardon ?

-Comment tu fais pour toujours avoir réponse à tout ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement avant de venir ici ? »

Pendant un instant, Remus eut l'air d'être plongé dans ses pensées, puis il répondit, avec un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres :

« Rien de spécial. Vraiment rien de spécial. »

XXX

Deux bonnes semaines s'étaient passées depuis cette discussion avec Black. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être admiratif. Il était clairement entrain d'évoluer. Il devenait plus mature, plus sérieux, et ne savait pas très bien comment se dépêtrer de son ancienne image. Je ne savais pas si c'était la même chose que Potter, même si je trouvais qu'il se l'ouvrait un peu moins ces derniers temps. Ce qui faisait également que Lily se plaignait un peu moins de lui.

On était maintenant en fin novembre et l'hiver s'était bien installé. Si je n'aimais pas la chaleur étouffante, je n'appréciais pas non plus les températures glaciales. C'étaient bien pour ça que l'automne et le printemps étaient mes saisons préférées.

Quand je rentrai, il n'y avait personne. Je soupirai d'aise. J'aimais bien être seul à la maison de temps en temps. Dans ces cas-là, je me faisais du thé, je prenais un livre, et je regardais la télé d'un œil.

Aujourd'hui n'échappait à la routine. Je m'installais confortablement et profitait de cette fin de journée. Ma journée de lycée avait été comme je les aimais, c'est à dire tranquille et rapide. Et en plus, c'était vendredi soir. J'avais tout le week-end pour décompresser.

Cela faisait une bonne heure que j'étais assis sur ce canapé, et je commençais un peu m'endormir. Une sonnerie de téléphone me réveilla brutalement. Je me levai en râlant, espérant que ce n'était pas Jack qui appelait encore pour ne rien dire. Je ne reconnus pas le numéro affiché sur le téléphone. Haussant les épaules, je décrochai et demanda d'une voix rauque :

« Allô ? »

Une voix masculine et éraillée me répondit :

« Remus Lupin ? »

Surpris, je dis :

« Euh... Oui ?

-C'est Alastor Maugrey. Il va falloir qu'on parle. »

**( 1 ) C'est une citation de Multatuli, un poète néerlandais. Juste pour préciser ^^ **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

Ma respiration se coupa quand je compris ce que Maugrey venait de dire. Le silence dura encore quelques instants, puis je dis :

« Pourquoi ? »

Il ne répondit pas à ma question, et continua :

« C'est quelque chose de sérieux. »

Je réfléchis une minute, puis attrapa Mat à m'observer d'un air curieux de l'autre bout du salon. Je lui fis un geste de la main signifiant que je voulais qu'il s'éloigne. Il eut un soupir mécontent, mais s'exécuta.

Puis d'une voix bien plus calme que mon état actuel, je demandais :

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? C'est à propos de Greyback ? »

Mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine. Je n'avais qu'une seule peur et je priais pour qu'elle ne soit pas devenue réalité.

Maugrey répondit rapidement :

« Non. »

Bon. Au moins, Greyback était toujours tranquillement en prison. Je m'assis sur le canapé, et vérifiais bien qu'il n'y avait personne autour de moi pour continuer notre conversation. Que Jack la surprenne serait une catastrophe.

« Remus, il va falloir que tu m'écoutes attentivement.

-D'accord. » Répondis-je à contrecœur.

Je n'avais pas très envie d'avoir cette discussion avec Maugrey car j'étais sûr que cela revaudrait à un paquet d'ennuis.

Alastor Maugrey était un policier, et peut-être l'un des plus doué qu'on ait eu depuis longtemps à Londres. Il était spécialisé dans la traque des gangs et des mafias et j'avais été en contact avec lui lors de l'accident avec Greyback. Il m'avait beaucoup aidé, et je savais que je lui devais une faveur.

« Si je t'appelles, c'est qu'on n'a plus vraiment le choix. J'ai besoin que tu me trouves Roth. »

J'ouvris la bouche, stupéfait. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça.

« Mais pourquoi ? Où est-il ? »

Roth était un autre policier, plus jeune que Maugrey, mais très compétent lui aussi. Quoiqu'un peu rustre sur les bords, il avait bon fond.

Maugrey soupira, puis déclara :

« Tu sais... Quand tu as vu Roth, il était plutôt dans une bonne période.

-Comment ça ?

-Roth est un type génial, mais il a... quelques problèmes de temps en temps. Disons qu'il a ses démons.

-Quel genre de démons ?

-Du genre... par rapport à l'alcool et ce genre de choses. C'était un gars intelligent, mais parfois, il est un peu déprimé.

-Et les hommes boivent quand ils sont déprimés.

-Ouais, exact. Donc, Roth était dans une mauvaise passe en ce moment. Il a pas tarder à foutre le camps et est entrain de se planquer dans un quartier pourri où il passe son temps à boire. C'est pas la première fois qu'il nous fait le coup. Parfois, il revient tout seul et on n'a pas a aller le chercher. Or, en ce moment, on a besoin de lui.

-Pour une enquête ?

-Ouais, pour une enquête. »

Je me passai les mains sur le visage. Puis je dis :

« Et qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ?

-Que tu le convainques de revenir. »

Bizarrement, je n'étais pas si gêné que ça par le fait de devoir aller parler à Roth. Peut-être était-ce parce que je m'ennuyais un peu ces derniers temps et que j'avais besoin de changer d'air.

Je protestai néanmoins :

« Bon, admettons que j'accepte, il reste encore pas mal de points gênants.

-Je t'écoute.

-D'abord, je fais comment pour le trouver ?

-On sait déjà à peu près où il est. C'était tout près du coin où tu habitais avant. Le quartier des flats, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Un frisson parcourut ma nuque. Ce n'était pas un endroit très agréable.

« Et ce n'est pas plus précis ? C'est quand même grand un quartier, Renâclais-je.

-Oh, Remus, ne me prends pas pour un idiot. »

Je tiquais. Bon, c'était vrai, que pour moi, le nom d'un quartier, c'était suffisant pour trouver quelqu'un.

« Bon, deuxième problème, continuais-je, qu'est ce qui vous dit qu'il m'écoutera ?

-Et bien... J'ai un bon pressentiment là-dessus. Je crois que tu trouveras les bons mots pour le convaincre.

-Moi, je n'en suis pas aussi sûr.

-Tu veux bien au moins essayer ? »

Je soupirais et réfléchis un instant. Le quartier des flats n'était pas si éloigné que ça. Ce serait facile d'aller faire des recherches là-bas, si je prenais mon pick-up. Quand j'avais voulu aller voir ma mère, j'avais été obligé de faire du stop parce que mon pick-up était en réparation dans un garage. Mais maintenant, heureusement, il était en état de marche.

« Bon... Je vais essayer, d'accord ? Mais je ne promets rien. Et ça sera tout ce que je ferais. Je ne veux pas être mêlé à cette affaire.

-Compris. Appelle-moi dès que tu auras des nouvelles.

-J'ai une question. Pour quel genre d'enquête est-ce ? »

Maugrey me répondit d'une voix sardonique :

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être mêlé à cette affaire ? »

Puis il raccrocha.

XXX

Bien que j'ai du mal à l'admettre, j'étais très excité à l'idée de retrouver Roth. J'adorais mener des enquêtes et avoir l'impression de faire quelque chose d'utile. J'étais même tellement enthousiasme que je ne faisais même plus attention sur comment le lycée pouvait être pénible.

A présent, je pouvais quasiment dire que Sirius et moi étions amis.

Nous étions en cours d'histoire où Bins se chargeait de nous endormir lentement mais surement. Sirius tripotait nonchalamment le bracelet brun en cuir que m'avait offert Kingsley il n'y a pas longtemps. Il m'avait dit que ce bracelet avait un rôle de protecteur. Je ne savais pas si c'était encore une de ces bêtises chamanique – choses qui caractérisait bien Kingsley de manière générale – mais je le portais quand même.

De l'autre bout de la classe, Lily foudroyait Sirius du regard. Elle lui en voulait car il avait prise la place à côté de moi, qui était normalement la sienne. Elle avait donc dû s'asseoir ailleurs et comble de la malchance, James en avait profité pour s'asseoir juste à côté.

Je frissonnais quand je sentis les doigts de Sirius remonter mon poignet pour s'arrêter sur la cicatrice que m'avait laissé Greyback sur l'avant-bras droit.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il en suivant la trace de la cicatrice.

Je me mordis la lèvre et répondis :

« Rien. Un simple accident. »

Sirius eut l'air de rester pensif un moment, puis continua :

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Rien de spécial. »

Il eut un regard étrange, et dit :

« C'est bon si tu ne veux pas me le dire pour l'instant. Mais un jour, tu le feras ?

-Bien sûr. Un jour. » Répondis-je en souriant.

Le prochain âge des glaces viendra un jour aussi.

XXX

Lily ruminait. Cette heure d'histoire était partit pour être un moment horrible. D'abord, Black lui avait piqué sa place. Et ça, ce n'était pas tolérable. La place à côté de Remus était toujours là où elle se mettait en histoire et il n'avait pas le droit de la lui voler !

Il fallait savoir que normalement, il y avait un plan de classe, où elle était habituellement à côté de Franck. Mais il n'était pas respecté dans les matières dont les profs se fichaient bien de qui était assis où. Et dans ces moments-là, elle en profitait pour aller à côté de Remus.

Sauf que comme il a été dit, Black lui avait piqué sa place.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait avec Remus, à la fin ? C'était à la limite du harcèlement, pareil que celui que faisait Potter.

En parlant de Potter... Elle avait été obligée de se mettre à une table vide. Et Potter s'était assis à côté d'elle. Cela aurait été vivable s'il était resté tranquille. Sauf qu'il _parlait. _Et beaucoup. Et à elle, de surcroît.

« Potter... Tu pourrais te taire, s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle patiemment. »

Potter eut un regard blessé.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Je ne fais que parler avec ma petite amie. »

Ah. Il ne lui avait pas encore faite, celle-là.

« Potter. Je ne suis pas ta petite amie.

-Ah bon ? Je croyais pourtant.

-Et bien non. Je ne sors pas avec toi. Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi.

-Pourquoi t'es tu assises à côté de moi, alors ?

-... C'est toi qui t'es assis à côté de moi. »

Potter eut une moue faussement étonné tout à fait insupportable, en demandant :

« _Vraiment ?_

-Bon, Potter, tu veux me faire plaisir ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, ma belle.

-Alors, éclaire-moi à propos de quelque chose.

-Qu'est ce qui te tracasses ?

-C'est quoi le problème de Black avec Remus ? »

Le visage de Potter se ferma un instant, et il n'eut pas l'air d'avoir très envie de répondre à la question.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Ne fais pas l'idiot. Black n'arrête pas de le coller depuis des semaines.

-Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais être un peu moins protectrice envers Lupin. »

Lily tiqua.

« Je ne le suis pas. Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Si tu l'es. Que Lupin parle avec quelqu'un d'autre de que toi n'est pas un désastre. »

Lily ne répondit pas, contrariée. C'est vrai qu'elle était protectrice envers Remus, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle l'avait récupérée chez elle à moitié mort, elle connaissait tous ses secrets, toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé...

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir le protéger, même si elle savait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

« Je suppose que tu as raison. » Admit-elle.

Potter eut l'air choqué qu'elle soit d'accord avec lui.

Lily détourna la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à Remus entrain de parler avec Black, tout en se remémorant leur première discussion.

_Son père s'était occupé de soigner le bras du garçon. Il n'avait pas posé de questions. Severus avait promis de tout leur expliquer, mais après. Lui aussi avait l'air un peu secoué. Son père lui avait fait préparé une tisane et lui avait demandé de se détendre. _

_Quand il en eut terminé avec le garçon, il demanda son nom et l'endroit où se trouvaient ses parents à Severus. Il répondit qu'il s'appelait Remus et que ses parents étaient actuellement loin d'être en état de s'inquiéter pour lui._

_Son père finit par conclure que les explications viendraient plus tard, quand Remus serait réveillé._

_Maintenant, il était allongé dans le lit de Lily, toujours inconscient._

_Lily observa le visage du garçon. Il devait avoir le même âge qu'elle, et avait des traits doux et fins. Des mèches auburn tombaient délicatement sur son front. Son teint était très pâle et ses yeux étaient cernés. Son père lui avait dit, qu'en plus de sa blessure au bras, le garçon était dans un état d'épuisement avancé. _

_Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir peinée pour lui. Il était blessé, épuisé, et personne ne s'inquiétait pour lui. _

_Doucement, elle dégagea une mèche du front du garçon, quand soudainement une main agrippa son poignet. Remus s'était réveillé et la fixait d'un regard ambré._

_Il demanda d'un ton froid :_

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_-R-Rien. »_

_Il se redressa légèrement et regarda autour de lui. Puis très calmement, malgré la légère étincelle de panique dans ses yeux, il demanda :_

_« Où suis-je ?_

_-Dans ma chambre. C'est Severus qui t'as amené ici. »_

_Il garda un moment ses yeux d'or liquide sur elle, l'air inexpressif. Puis il regarda son bras et son bandage. Il parut pensif un moment, puis soupira. Il continua tranquillement :_

_« Il y a un téléphone ici, j'imagine ?_

_-Euh... Oui._

_-Il faut que j'appelle la police. J'ai des choses à leur raconter. »_

_En disant ça, il eut l'air incroyablement fatigué et plus vieux que ses seize ans. Tous les garçons de la classe de Lily étaient stupides et immatures, surtout ce crétin de Potter. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un garçon pareil._

_« Que s'est-il passé ? » Laissa-t-elle échapper._

_Remus lui lança un regard étrange, comme soumis à un débat intérieur. _

Lily ressortit de ses souvenirs, les yeux toujours rivés sur Remus. A ce moment-là, quand Remus lui avait raconté toute son histoire, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi concernée par quelqu'un. D'habitude, avoir un inconnu squattant sa chambre l'aurait beaucoup dérangée, mais Remus l'avait charmée d'une telle manière que cela ne l'avait pas du tout dérangée.

« Alors Black n'a que de bonnes intentions par rapport à Remus ?

-Tout à fait. » Répondit Potter.

Il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, et déclara :

« Je t'ai rassurée, maintenant ça demande une récompense. »

Lily soupira.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Un bisou.

-Va mourir. »

XXX

J'avais décidé de parler de mon entretien avec Maugrey à Severus pendant la pause de l'après-midi. Celui-ci eut l'air très intéressé, et déclara :

« Tu en as de la chance. Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir quelque chose à faire d'intéressant en ce moment. Tu penses le retrouver facilement ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je, cela dépend si j'ai de la chance.

-Quand est-ce que tu t'y mets ?

-Ce week-end. »

Severus resta pensif un moment, puis annonça :

« Moi aussi, il m'est arrivé un truc il y pas longtemps. »

Je levai les yeux vers lui et remarquai qu'il avait l'air préoccupé.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père. »

Je me figeai, silencieux. Ça, ce n'était pas prévu au programme.

« Quoi ?

-Ouais, je sais. Moi aussi, ça m'a surpris sur le coup. »

Il fallait dire que le père de Severus était, excusez-moi pour l'expression, un beau salopard. Durant toute la jeunesse de Severus, il n'avait fait que boire, dilapider l'argent de la famille, et terroriser la mère de Severus. Puis vers les quatorze ans de Severus, il avait été pris par la police pour diverses fraudes et avait été envoyé en prison.

Et il ne leur avait pas beaucoup manqué.

« Qu'est ce qu'il veut ?

-Me voir. Il dit qu'il a changé et qu'il est plus le même. La prison lui aurait ouvert les yeux.

-Tu y crois, toi ?

-J'en sais rien. Mais ça ne m'étonnerais pas tant que ça que ce ne soit que des salades.

-A quoi cela lui servirait de faire ça ? »

Severus ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

-J'en sais rien. Je ne pourrais pas le savoir tant que je ne serais pas allé le voir. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

-C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ?

-C'est toi qui est habitué aux criminels, non ? Tu penses qu'il pourrait vraiment avoir envie de se repentir ? »

Je restais silencieux, réfléchissant.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est possible. Tu sais, je connaissais un type avant, dans mon quartier. Il était connu pour avoir une sale réputation. Il avait fait partit d'un gang et était allé en prison. Puis un jour, il a disparu et quand il est revenu il n'était plus le même. »

Severus m'écoutait attentivement.

« Il avait changé. Il était devenu cool et sympa. Il voulait aider les gens, se faire pardonner pour tous les trucs qu'il avait fait. Il avait ouvert un garage et il employait des jeunes là-bas. Il voulait les aider à se tenir à l'écart des gangs en leur donnant du travail. Il y avait beaucoup de gens qui ne croyaient pas à ses remords. Notamment les flics. Ils pensaient que c'était une méthode pour continuer ses affaires discrètement. Quand j'en parlais avec lui, il me disait qu'il s'en foutait. Que les gens pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, que ça ne le dérangeait pas et que si les gens ne lui faisaient pas confiance, c'était de sa faute. Et moi, je le croyais. J'étais sûr qu'il était devenu honnête. Alors, oui, je pense que c'est possible de vouloir se repentir.

-Il s'appelait comment ce gars ?

-Hm... Je crois que c'était Mark O'brien. Un truc comme ça.

-Et il est toujours en vie ?

-Aux dernières nouvelles, oui. »

Severus chassa une mèche noire de son front et les lèvres plissées, comme il le faisait toujours quand il réfléchissait.

Je continuais :

« Tu sais, ça ne te coûte rien de juste aller le voir. S'il n'arrive pas à te convaincre, rien ne te forces à lui pardonner.

-... Bon d'accord. Je suppose que je le ferai. » Répondit-il d'un ton hésitant.

Si je ne le connaissais pas mieux, j'aurais pu croire qu'il avait peur.

XXX

James regardait au loin les cheveux roux de Evans. C'était drôle comment il paraissait s'enflammer quand ils étaient aux soleil. C'était joli aussi.

Il s'arracha à regret de cette belle vision de Lily riant avec Hestia Jones, pour jeter un coup d'œil à Sirius. Celui-ci avait les yeux fixés sur Lupin en pleine conversation avec Snape.

Il grommela avec une jalousie évidente :

« Pourquoi est-ce que les amours de nos vies respectifs doivent-ils traîner avec ce Snape ? »

Cela pouvait être dur à croire, mais Sirius détestait encore plus Snape que lui. Et depuis que Lupin était arrivé et qu'il passait son temps avec Snape, cette haine semblait s'être décuplée.

« Je sais pas... Peut-être qu'il les ensorcelle avec ses pouvoirs de mage noir. »

Sirius grogna d'une manière très canine. Puis il sembla se calmer en se focalisant sur Lupin.

« Il a de beaux yeux quand même... » Fit-il pensivement.

James soupira et demanda :

« Bon, c'est quand tu que tu déclares ta flamme éternel ? J'en ai marre de te voir lui faire les yeux doux dans ton coin.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire la même technique rentre-dedans que toi, vu les succès retentissant que ça a eu avec Evans. »

James se renfrogna. Ce n'était pas sa faute si Evans était si obstinée et qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui était bon pour elle.

Il se rappelait la première fois qu'il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. C'était pendant un l'intercours, l'année dernière. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il craquait pour elle, et il avait décidé d'aller lui dire.

« Evans ? »

Elle s'était tournée vers lui, et avait demandé d'un ton suspicieux :

« Oui ?

-Tu sors avec moi ? »

Il y eut un silence. Lily l'observait, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

James n'avait pas le moindre doute sur sa réussite. Il était James Potter, un des garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard. Même les dernières années le trouvaient cool. Evans avait de la chance qu'il la choisisse. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser.

« Non. »

Il fallait croire que si, finalement.

James resta un instant pantois, se disant qu'il devait avoir mal entendu.

« Pardon ? »

La surprise sur le visage de Evans s'était transformée en dégoût.

« J'ai dit _non._

-Non ?

-Exactement, non. Tu sais encore ce que ça veut dire ou c'est trop compliqué pour toi ? Et toi Black, referme ta bouche. »

Sirius posté derrière lui était tellement abasourdi qu'il en était resté bouche bée.

« Mais pourquoi... ? » Demanda James.

Lily eut l'air perplexe et répondit :

« Parce que je... Je suis désolée, mais je vais être franche. Je n'ai jamais pu te saquer. »

Le cerveau de James s'était stoppé un instant. Son ego refusait d'accepter ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il venait se prendre un râteau. Lui. James Potter.

James grimaça en se rappelant ce souvenir désagréable. Après ça, Sirius s'était foutu de sa gueule pendant deux semaines.

C'était il y a an, et il n'avait fait aucune avancée avec Evans Pas la moindre. Il commençait à être désespéré.

« Qu'est ce que je vais faire avec Evans ? Se plaignit-il.

-T'as qu'à demander à Remus.

-Hein, quoi ?

-Il la connaît ta Evans. Il peut te donner des conseils à propos d'elle. »

James trouva cette idée excellente.

XXX

La fin de la semaine était arrivée beaucoup trop lentement à mon avis. J'avais piaffé pendant des heures à l'idée d'aller chercher Roth. Ma discussion avec Severus m'avait donné un point de départ. J'avais décidé d'aller voir Mark O'brien. Il n'habitait pas loin du quartier indiqué et il saurait probablement où était Roth.

Quand je rentrais chez moi, Alex et Mat étaient entrain de se partager un paquet de gâteaux, assis sur le canapé. Je posais mon sac dans ma chambre et revint pour leur dire que je sortais.

Alex me demanda :

« Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Aller parler à quelqu'un Je serais surement rentré pour dîner.

-Et on dit quoi à Jack ? Fit Mat.

-Que je suis sortis. Point.

-Il va se poser des questions, non ?

-Qu'il s'en pose. Mais je n'y répondrais pas. »

Avant de venir habiter ici, j'avais passé un marché avec Jack. Je venais chez lui et je ne posais pas de problème, mais à une condition : Qu'il ne me traite pas comme un gosse, donc de contrôler ma conduite et mes allées et venues.

« Bon... D'accord. » Répondit Mat.

Je me dépêchai de sortir. J'eus un peu de mal à faire démarrer mon pick-up, mais finit par partir. J'avais acheté mon pick-up d'occasion et il était plutôt vieux et cassé. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je n'étais pas un grand fana de voitures et en avoir une en état de marche me suffisait amplement.

Le garage de O'brien ne se remarquait pas vraiment aux premiers regard. Il était coincé dans un vieux quartier peuplé d'immeubles délabrés. Il n'y avait pas d'écriteau ou de nom indiquant sa présence, et je ne savais même pas s'il faisait de la pub. Ici, ça marchait plutôt au bouche à oreille.

On était dans le quartier des flats, pas loin de là où j'avais grandi. C'était un quartier pauvre avec beaucoup de criminalités, de clandestins, de gangs et tout ce qui va avec. J'habitais avant dans un autre quartier, pas très riche non plus, mais un peu moins pire que celui des flats.

J'entrais à l'intérieur et évaluait les lieux. Cela n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois que j'étais venu. Un berger allemand se mit aboyer jusqu'à un garçon hispanique d'environ mon âge vienne et le calme. Il s'approcha de moi et je pus mieux distinguer ses traits.

« C'est pour... ? Me demanda-t-il.

-J'aimerais parler à O'brien. Dis-lui que c'est Remus Lupin.

-OK. »

Le garçon tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans les fin fonds du garage, pendant que regardai autour de moi. Diverses voitures étaient postées dans l'obscurité de l'endroit.

Je ne pus à attendre longtemps, O'brien apparut devant moi, et il avait l'air très content.

« Remus ! Cela faisait tellement qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

-C'est vrai. » Admis-je.

Aux premiers abords, O'brien pouvait passer pour impressionnant. Il était plutôt grand, musclé et avait plusieurs tatouages sur ses avants-bras. Mais il avait décidé depuis longtemps de ne plus faire du mal à une mouche.

« Alors. Dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu es devenu ?

-Je suis chez mon oncle et je suis inscrit dans un autre lycée maintenant.

-Ah oui, lequel ? »

Je fis une grimace gênée :

« A Poudlard. »

Le garçon latino qui était resté à côté de nous, émit un sifflement. O'brien rit brièvement, puis déclara d'un ton plus sérieux :

« Si ça t'ouvres des portes et que tu fais quelque chose de ta vie, alors il n'y a pas le moindre problème. Mais... aucun aristos ne te prends de haut, j'espère ? Sinon... »

Je ris à mon tour. J'imaginais bien O'brien jouer les parents protecteurs avec moi.

« Non, il n'y a aucun problème, je t'assure. Cela se passe très bien. »

Il hocha la tête, et continua :

« Les gosses vont bien ? »

Il parlait de Mat et Alex.

« Très bien.

-J'imagine que tu n'es pas là que pour une simple visite de courtoisie.

-Non, effectivement. En fait, je cherche quelqu'un. Il est censé se planquer dans le quartier. »

O'brien haussa les épaules et me confia d'un ton las :

« Tu sais... Les flats, c'est plutôt facile de s'y planquer. »

J'esquissai un sourire amer :

« Oui, mais là, il devait être plutôt facile à trouver. C'est un flic. »

O'brien eut une moue incrédule.

« Un flic ? Ici ?

-Oui, ici. Mais un flic grognon avec des problèmes d'alcool. Il s'appelle Roth. »

Il eut un geste de compréhension.

« Je vois. Je vais faire ce que je peux. Reviens dans une ou deux semaines et je te dirais ce que j'ai trouvé.

-Merci. »

Je m'apprêtais à partir, quand il me retient :

« Attends.

-Oui ?

-Je voulais juste dire... que j'étais content de voir que tu allais bien. Normalement, tout ce qui s'est passé aurait du... Plutôt t'amocher. Mais t'as l'air d'avoir bien tenu le choc. Surtout... que c'était bien ce que t'as fait. Beaucoup d'adultes plus âgés que toi n'auraient pas eu les tripes de s'opposer comme ça à Greyback. »

Je souris.

« C'est sûrement vrai. »

Il insista :

« Donc... Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Comme disait mon père, les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, et seront ce qu'elles seront. Cela ne sert à rien de se plaindre. » Conclus-je avec un haussement d'épaules

_**Euh... Commentaires ?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

_**Merci pour les commentaires ! Ce chapitre m'a demandé un peu de mal, mais ça y est enfin.**_

« Comment faire pour séduire Evans ? »

C'est ce que m'avait annoncé de but en blanc Potter en plein milieu de la journée alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi.

« Comment faire pour quoi ? » Articulais-je, sonné.

Potter répéta sa phrase comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de cinq ans.

« Commet faire pour séduire Evans ? »

Je restais encore un peu surpris, puis compris enfin de quoi est-ce qu'il me parlait.

« Ah... Euh...

-Tu vas bien ? Tu sais encore parler ? T'as pas eu l'air d'être très dans ton assiette ces derniers temps. »

C'est vrai que j'avais été trop préoccupé par Roth pour faire très attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi ces derniers temps.

« Ah, non, je vais bien, merci. Euh... Tu parlais de Lily...

-Oui. Sirius m'a dit que ce serait une bonne idée de te demander des conseils.

-Et bien... »

J'avoue être légèrement réticent. Même si je voulais bien m'entendre avec James, je doutais que Lily apprécie que je prenne une telle initiative. Elle prendrait ça comme une trahison.

« Tu sais... Je n'y peux peut-être rien à propos de ça, tentais-je maladroitement.

-Allez ! Tu peux bien me dire un ou deux truc, non ? »

Il courut se mettre à côté de moi et je me résignai.

-Bon, d'accord. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Potter eut l'air plongé en pleine réflexion, puis il m'entraîna dans une grande rue commerciale animée.

« Je ne sais pas... D'abord, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me déteste autant. Elle doit bien te l'avoir dit, non ? »

Oui, elle me l'avait dit. Et ce n'était pas très agréable à raconter.

« Euh, oui. Elle l'a fait. Et pour être franc, elle n'est pas très compatissante à ton égard. La plus répandue des insultes à ton sujet, c'est que tu es très arrogant. »

Potter hocha la tête, l'air habitué à entendre ça.

« Mais... Personnellement, si elle te hait autant je crois que c'est parce que tu t'en prends à Severus. »

Comme il resta silencieux, je continuais :

« Lily est très protectrice envers ses amis.

-Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer. » Répondit-il avec une note d'affection dans la voix.

Je hochai la tête.

« Tu vois ? Si tu arrêtes de t'en prendre à ses amis, elle te considérera peut-être d'un autre œil. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi est-ce que vous vous en prenez à lui. »

Potter eut l'air perplexe, comme si lui-même n'y avait jamais réfléchi.

« Bah... C'est que...

-Vous vous en preniez à lui gratuitement ? Cela aurait très bien pu tomber sur moi également, dans ce cas. »

Potter eut l'air horrifié.

« Ah, non, sûrement pas ! Sirius ferait un massacre si jamais quelqu'un s'en prenait à toi. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et fis :

« Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius me protège autant ? »

Il recula d'un pas, l'air à la fois surpris et gêné.

« Tu... Euh... Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

-Compris quoi ? » Demandai-je piqué au vif.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont je détestais, c'était être ignorant à propos de quelque chose. J'avais la manie de toujours vouloir tout savoir et tout comprendre.

Et j'étais aussi un brin paranoïaque. Qu'on manigance des trucs derrière mon dos ne me plaisait que très moyennement.

Mais Potter avait l'air de vouloir changer de sujet.

« Rien. Evans, alors ?

-Elle aime l'archéologie. » Sortais-je sans réfléchir.

Potter haussa les sourcils.

« L'archéologie et anthropologie. Elle aime l'histoire surtout sur les anciennes tribus ou ethnies. Ce genre de choses. »

Je ne mentais même pas. Lily adorait la mythologie et les cultes. Elle passait des heures dans la librairie où je travaillais dans l'espoir de trouver des livres intéressants dans ce sujet-là.

« Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça te serves à grand chose. » Conclus-je.

Potter secoua la tête, en disant :

« Si, si, quand même. »

Je plissai les lèvres, puis me décidai à lui dire :

« Bon, je vais essayer de te donner un coup de main pour Lily. Je t'ai regardé entrain de l'aborder et... Tu ne t'y prends pas de la bonne manière.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton intéressé.

-Bah... Je pense que tu es trop habitué à sortir avec des filles un peu... disons...

-Complètement gourdes ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« Ouais, c'est ça. Et pour ce genre de filles, tes méthodes, elles marchent. Mais pas avec Lily. Il faudrait essayer une manière un peu plus... subtile.

-Comme fait Sirius. » Ajouta pensivement Potter.

Je haussais les sourcils, perplexe.

« Sirius n'est pas très subtil quand il drague des filles. »

Il eut eut l'air un peu affolé, et il déclara précipitamment :

« Ah... Euh... Si, ça lui arrive. »

Il ébouriffa encore plus ses cheveux qui n'en avaient vraiment pas besoin, et répéta :

« Subtilement, tu dis.

-Oui. Lily ne va pas aimer quelqu'un uniquement parce qu'il est populaire ou cool. Pour Lily, l'intelligence et la maturité sont des critères suprêmes. Si tu montres que tu l'es, elle te considéra avec beaucoup plus d'intérêt. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de superficiel.

-Ouais, je comprends. »

J'allais rajouter quelque chose quand il me coupa :

« Et tu vas à la fête ? »

Une fête ? Encore une ? Ils en font tous les quatre matins.

Je fronçai les sourcils et demandai de quelle fête il s'agissait.

« Celle de Sarah. Tu y vas ou pas ? Cela ferait plaisir à Sirius.

-Non, je crois pas. Je n'aurais même pas dû aller à celle de Marlène. »

Potter eut l'air perplexe et j'ajoutai à voix basse :

« J'ai trahi mon règlement intérieur. »

Malheureusement, Potter m'entendit.

« Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, parce que... Sans vouloir te vexer, j'évite d'habitude de me rendre dans vos fêtes hyper branchées.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'aime pas ça. Excuse-moi, mais je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de se soûler dans un endroit bondé avec une musique horrible. Cela manque... Sincèrement de maturité à mes yeux. »

Potter sourit en disant :

« Tu sais, Lupin, je t'aime bien.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime bien, Potter. » Répondis-je, impassible.

Il se frotta l'arête du nez, et déclara :

« Je ne blague pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Tu es quelqu'un de franc. Et d'honnête. C'est bien sympa d'être populaire, mais au bout d'un moment, tu ne sais plus trop qui est sincère à avec toi. »

Je haussai les épaules et rétorquai d'un ton légèrement maussade.

« C'est surement par ce que je n'attends strictement rien de ta part. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je continuais :

« Généralement, ce que veulent les garçons de mon âge, ce sont des potes et des filles. Sauf que moi, dans les deux cas, ce n'est pas mon truc. »

Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand une sonnerie de portable retentit. C'était le mien. Je décrochai et entendit la voix de O'brien.

Gêné, je m'éloignai de Potter et demandai doucement.

« Oui ?

-C'est bon, on sait à peu près où il est.

-A peu près ?

-Ouais. On a cerné l'immeuble, mais pas tout à fait l'appartement précis. Pour ça, il va falloir que tu te débrouilles tout seul.

-D'accord.

-Mais, je t'avertis, Remus. Tu ferais mieux te dépêcher. Il a peut-être déjà remarqué que quelqu'un le cherchait et s'il est assez intelligent, avoir déjà largué les voiles. »

Je fermai les yeux, ignorant le regard de Potter sur moi.

« J'ai compris. Je ferais vite. »

Je raccrochai, pensant à ce qu'il m'attendait bientôt.

XXX

Sirius s'ennuyait. Les cours d'Histoire devraient être interdits. Surtout qu'il pensait que ces cours, au fond, pouvaient être intéressants, mais Bins rendait ça purement et parfaitement impossible. Il aurait pu raconter une histoire normalement passionnante, qu'on s'endormirait de la même façon. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas pu se mettre à côté de Remus, aujourd'hui. Evans s'était précipitée à sa table et lui avait adressé un regard triomphant.

_La petite peste,_ pensa-t-il avec agacement.

A côté de lui, James était occupé à griffonner sur une feuille. Sirius lut distraitement la première phrase.

_Plan pour faire tomber Evans dans mes bras._

Sirius secoua la tête. James avait l'air d'être désespéré, ces derniers temps. Il continua à lire et vit marqué :

_D'abord, faire ce que Lupin m'a conseillé de faire._

« Qu'est ce que Remus t'as dit de faire pour Evans ? » Demanda-t-il.

James leva la tête vers lui, et répondit :

« Il a dit que je m'y prenais mal avec elle, et que je passais pour un crétin arrogant. Qu'il fallait que j'agisse avec plus de subtilité. Et aussi de montrer que j'étais mature. »

Sirius eut une moue amusée.

« Tu n'es pas mature. Tu es un vrai gosse.

-C'est pas vrai.

-Si, c'est vrai.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment, puis James conclut :

« On est tous les deux des gosses. »

Son ami prit un air exaspéré et s'exclama :

« Qu'est ce que j'y peux, moi ? Je suis comme tous les garçons de seize ans ! On ne peut pas tous être matures comme Lupin ! »

Sirius hocha la tête et déclara sombrement :

« Et il ne l'est pas pour rien. Je crois qu'il y a beaucoup d'horreurs dans le passé de Remus. »

James le dévisagea avec intérêt.

« Tu crois ça, toi aussi ?

-Évidemment. On est pas... comme Remus pour rien. Il n'essaie même pas de me le cacher. Mais il refuse de m'en parler.

-C'est sûrement trop personnel pour qu'il le fasse tout de suite. Attendez que vous soyez mariés pour ça. »

Sirius roula des yeux à sa remarque et continua :

« Evans a l'air d'être au courant pour lui.

-Ils sont très proches. »

Il ajouta avec un grimace :

« Même un peu trop. Mais c'est un peu comme nous. On n'a pas de secrets l'un pour l'autre. C'est normal qu'elle connaisse tous ses démons comme il doit connaître les siens. C'est comme moi qui connais tes peurs et toi...

-... qui sais à propos de Teddy.

-Laisse mon ours en peluche en dehors de ça, tu veux ? »

XXX

Le quartier des flats étaient décidément en sale état. C'était typiquement le genre d'endroit où l'on vous conseille de ne pas traîner la nuit.

C'était pourtant ce que j'étais actuellement entrain de faire. Mais moi, j'avais de bonnes raisons pour ça.

Il était près de huit heures du soir. J'étais parti en servant un mensonge à Jack sur quoi j'étais invité à une fête. Le pire, c'était qu'il y avait effectivement une fête ce soir là, d'après ce que m'avait dit Potter.

J'avais dû un peu marché, jusqu'à arriver devant le bâtiment indiqué par O'brien.

Ce n'était pas très accueillant.

L'immeuble était sale et délabré, du genre qu'on pouvait même penser qu'il était tout simplement abandonné.

J'entrai avec un mauvais pressentiment et la soudaine envie d'en finir avec ça au plus vite. Quand j'arrivai dans le hall d'entrée, je m'immobilisai brusquement. Je ne savais pas où se trouvait Roth exactement et ça m'embêtais. La seule option que j'avais, c'était de frapper à la première porte que je trouvais et de demander si quelqu'un ne saurait pas où c'est qu'il se trouvait.

Et ça m'embêtais aussi.

La première porte était d'un noir écaillée et je restai d'abord planté devant en hésitant. Puis je me rappelai que j'avais fait face à pire que ça.

Je frappai et attendis. Un homme ouvrit et me fixa. Il était grand et surement d'origine asiatique et avait une cigarette coincée entre les doigts.

« Euh... Je...

-Entre. »

Quoi ?

« Euh... Je... » Balbutiai-je.

L'homme continua de me faire signe d'entrer. Apparemment, ce n'était pas un appartement classique. Peut-être un lieu de rendez-vous pour acheter de la drogue ou une salle de jeux illégale.

Je m'apprêtai à protester une nouvelle fois quand j'entendis une voix familière :

« Laisse-le. »

C'était Roth.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé de mon souvenir bien qu'il ait des cernes sous les yeux et un bleu sur la pommette. C'était un homme en fin de trentaine, grand et bien bâti. Il avait un visage dur et une masse de cheveux sombre tombant sur son front.

Il m'attrapa et d'une main de fer et m'entraîna en dehors du bâtiment. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la route principale qui longeait le quartier. C'était désert. Je m'appuyais contre un muret pendant qu'il vociféra :

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

Il avait l'air furieux.

« Je suis venu vous chercher.

-Pourquoi ? Grogna-t-il.

-Parce que Maugrey me l'a demandé. »

Son visage se ferma encore plus si cela fut possible.

« Il n'aurait jamais dû te demander ça. »

Il fit un ou deux pas puis se retourna vers moi.

« Tu sais tout ce que j'ai fait pour que te sortir de tes ennuis ! Et maintenant que tu étais tranquille et en sûreté, il fallait qu'il t'appelle ! »

Je commençai à être énervé.

« Merci bien, mais je ne suis plus un enfant. Je sais ce qui est bon pour moi et je n'ai absolument rien vu de dangereux dans ce qu'on me demandait de faire.

-Cela aurait très bien pu. Tu es dans le quartier des flats ici.

-J'ai vu bien pire que ça.

-Tu crois ça ? »

Je ne supportais pas son mépris. Une colère glaciale m'envahit.

« Je me demande pourtant où vous étiez quand j'avais besoin de vous. Quand _nous _avions besoin de vous. A ce que je sache, c'est moi qui ai fait face à Greyback. Et j'étais seul. Et ça, parce que personne n'était fichu de m'écouter juste parce que je n'avais que seize ans ! »

Roth se figea comme si on l'avait frappé. Je failli rajouter quelque chose d'encore plus blessant mais me retient en me disant que cela suffisait comme ça.

Il se passa longuement la main sur le visage et murmura à voix basse :

« Bon, d'accord. C'est vrai, on a eu tord. On aurait dû t'écouter. »

Il plongea ses yeux noisettes sur moi et se gratta son menton mal rasé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il me veut, Maugrey ?

-Que vous revenez pour une affaire.

-Quelle genre d'affaire ?

-Il ne m'en a pas parlé. »

D'ailleurs, j'aurais bien aimé savoir en quoi consistait est-ce qu'elle consistait.

Il émit un ricanement et déclara sardoniquement :

« Je pense qu'il t'as caché quelques détails. J'étais été mis à pied. »

Je restais muet un instant.

« Encore un de vos coups de sang ? »

Il émit un acquiescement en continuant :

« Ce n'était pas du tout mérité.

-Je n'en doute pas le moins du monde. » Raillai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils en demandant :

« Ce serait-ce une note de sarcasme ?

-A peine. » Marmonnai-je.

Je jeta un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il était près de 20h30 et j'avais déjà assez perdu de temps. Je déclarai abruptement :

« Il faut que vous revenez.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ? Je n'ai peut-être pas envie de revenir. »

Je croisai les bras en rétorquant :

« Et pour faire quoi ? Rester dans cet endroit sale à boire ? C'est comme ça que vous vous voyez occuper vos journées ?

-Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre.

-Je n'en doute pas. C'est sûr que je passe toutes mes journées devant la télé et que je suis un ado particulièrement immature. »

Il grogna.

« J'aurais préféré que tu sois un peu moins malin.

-Ça n'aurait pas été drôle, sinon. » Répliquais-je avec un sourire.

Il resta impassible et demanda à nouveau :

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais revenir ?

-Je ne sais pas. Pour Terry peut-être ? »

Il se figea et m'asséna un regard meurtrier. Puis il sembla se calmer et murmura :

« Je vais y réfléchir. »

J'esquissai un sourire et déclara :

« Je sais que c'est dur pour vous en ce moment. Mais peu importe dans quel état vous êtes, il faut continuez à avancer. A votre avis, vous pensez que je me sentais bien quand j'ai intégré Poudlard ? J'étais très mal et j'avais tout autant envie de m'enfuir. »

Roth me fixait avec curiosité.

« Et qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Comment tu es arrivé à avancer ?

-J'ai laisser tomber. C'est tout ce que j'ai fait. Parfois, lorsque vous êtes face à un dilemme impossible, il faut juste savoir laisser tomber. »

Il continuait de me fixer.

« Tu penses que c'est ça que je devrais faire ? Revenir tranquillement à ma petite vie comme si j'allais bien ? Jouer les hommes heureux ?

-Ce n'est pas ça que je vous demande. Faites votre travail, c'est tout. »

Et pour information, Terry était son fils de dix ans.

XXX

J'espérais avoir été convainquant avec Roth. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Maugrey m'avait demandé de le chercher. Malgré ses manières rustres, Roth me respectait pour ce que j'avais fait. Il avait même reconnu que je n'avais pas eu d'autres choix.

Je soupirais, mécontent. Je détestais toujours autant le lundi. Tout me semblait tellement monotone à ce que j'avais parfois l'occasion de faire.

Tout à coup, deux bras m'encerclèrent par le cou. Je sursautai et crispai les poings prêts à me battre. Une voix retentit près de mes oreilles :

« Relax, Remus. C'est que moi, Sirius. »

Je me détendis.

« Désolé. »

Je pris une grande respiration. Sirius me regardait, l'air intrigué.

« Tu es quelqu'un de nerveux, non ?

-Oui, c'est le cas de le dire. »

Ce que Sirius ignorait, c'était qu'on n'avait pas dû m'enlacer depuis très _très _longtemps.

Je poursuivis :

« C'est juste... Que je ne suis pas trop habitué à être touché. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil en souriant.

« Et bien, ça va changer à partir de maintenant ! »

Je restais stoïque un moment. J'avais une drôle d'impression, là. Le comportement de Sirius était étrange avec moi. Est-ce qu'il me... draguait ?

Je chassai cette idée de ma tête. C'était ridicule.

« Tu vas bien ? T'es un peu pâle. »

Je sentis ses mains fraîches passer brièvement sur mon visage.

Euh... C'était un peu trop de contact en quelques minutes. Je regardais ailleurs et remarquai plusieurs personnes ayant les yeux sur nous.

« On nous regarde, signalai-je.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ça me gêne. »

Je me dégageai en disant :

« Les gens doivent vraiment se demander ce que tu me trouves.

-Qu'ils se demandent ce qu'ils veulent, ça m'est égal. »

Il soupira, replaça des mèches sur son front et se rapprocha de moi en murmurant :

« Mais parfois, j'aimerais qu'ils arrêtent de disséquer toutes mes actions.

-C'est ça d'être populaire. Et c'est justement pour ça que je ne veux pas l'être. »

Il me fit un sourire d'une étrange tendresse.

« Tu es la sagesse incarnée, Remus. »

Il me montra un endroit plus isolé, un banc en pierre près de l'entrée du lycée.

« Tu viens ? »

Je le suivis, ne voyant pas ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre de toute manière. En s'asseyant, il me demanda :

« Tu sais, j'aimerais que tu me fasses un peu plus confiance.

-C'est compliqué, tu sais.

-Qu'est ce qui est compliqué ?

-De parler franchement aux gens, de s'ouvrir. Pour moi. »

Je fixai tous les autres lycéens postés un peu plus loin de moi. Ils me semblaient étranges et inaccessibles. Tout ce que j'avais vécu m'avait définitivement exclu du monde adolescent et quelque part, j'en souffrais.

Je me tournai vers Sirius et vit qu'il était pâle et avait des cernes sous les yeux. Ses admirateurs l'avaient-ils remarqués ? Sûrement pas.

« Sirius... Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? »

Sans me regarder, il répondit :

« Tu sais quoi, Remus ? On ne se sent jamais plus seul qu'au milieu de la foule. »

XXX

Severus devait admettre une chose. Il avait peur. Il se trouvait dans la prison du quartier Est de Londres et avait déjà envie de déguerpir.

Il avait suivi les conseils de Remus et avait décidé de rendre visite à son père. Il en avait parlé à sa mère.

Eileen Snape avait commencé à aller bien mieux quand son mari eut été envoyé en prison. Elle était plus confiante, plus souriante. Elle était restée célibataire et semblait très bien comme ça. Severus avait dit sa mère qu'il allait voir si son père avait réellement changé ou non, et de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Malgré son apparente indifférence, son père continuait de l'effrayer, lui rappelant des souvenirs horribles de son enfance. Toutes les fois où ses parents se disputaient, où il l'avait frappé ou avait été laissé à l'abandon.

Un gardien vint le chercher et l'amena au parloir. Severus s'avança jusqu'à l'homme assis sur la chaise. Il ressemblait à une version de lui en plus vieux. Ses cheveux noirs étaient peu soignés et son teint livide.

« Tu as bien grandi, Sev. »

Il fut pris d'un frisson et souhaita que Remus soit avec lui. Il aurait su quoi lui dire pour le rasséréner.

_La première rencontre de Severus et de Remus s'était faite par un pure hasard. _

_Severus venait de rentrer au lycée depuis trois mois et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'y amusait beaucoup. Potter et Black étaient insupportable comme d'habitude. Heureusement qu'il y avait Lily. A part elle, personne ne lui semblait intéressant ou digne de confiance. Tout le monde au lycée avait l'air d'être totalement attardé. Ils ne pensaient qu'à leurs soirées, leur portables, leurs réseaux sociaux. Aucun ne savait ce qu'était la vie réelle._

_« Excuse-moi... »_

_Severus se retourna pour voir un garçon de son âge. Il le connaissait de vue car ils vivaient dans le même quartier, mais ne lui avait jamais parlé et ne connaissait pas non plus son nom._

_Ses yeux étaient d'un bel ambre lumineux et devait faire la même taille que lui. _

_« Tu sais où se trouve un bar appelé Twinkenham ? »_

_Severus connaissait très bien ce bar, étant donné que c'était là-bas que son père avait l'habitude de se soûler quand il était toujours là. _

_« Oui. C'est dans le quartier des flats, tu sais où c'est ? »_

_Le garçon acquiesça. _

_« Bah, c'est juste à côté du carrefour, près de l'usine abandonnée._

_-D'accord, merci. »_

_Severus l'observa plus attentivement. Le garçon avait l'air fatigué. Il portait un jean déchiré et usé ainsi que de vieilles baskets avachies. Il ne devait pas être issu d'un meilleurs milieu social que lui. Severus ressentit immédiatement de la sympathie à son égard. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur lui._

_« Tu dois être dans de sales draps pour chercher l'adresse d'un bar._

_-C'est pour travailler. Mon père est mort et ma mère... je ne sais même pas où elle est en ce moment._

_-Mon pauvre. Ça craint. »_

_Il fit un sourire sans joie._

_« Tu peux le dire. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il y a mon petit frère et ma petite sœur. Et Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe d'eux. »_

_Severus sentit une contraction au niveau de son ventre. Le garçon avait l'air d'avoir de plus gros problèmes que les siens. Au final, comparé à ça, ce n'était pas grand chose que deux petites brutes s'acharnent sur lui._

_« Aller viens, je vais te montrer où c'est._

_-Merci, c'est gentil. »_

_En chemin, le garçon lui parla de son père et du respect qu'il avait pour lui. Son père était un homme fort et que malgré l'endroit où il vivait, ne tenait pas être terrifié par les gangs. Il leur tenait tête et tout le monde l'admirait pour ça. Il était surtout connu pour avoir tenu tête à Greyback à plusieurs reprises alors que tout le monde savait qu'il était danger._

_« Mais... Il est mort, fit le garçon. Il avait fait face à beaucoup de dangers, tout ça pour se tuer dans un banal accident de voiture. »_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

_**Merci pour tous les commentaires ! Et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos opinions ou de vos demandes !**_

Sirius se rappelait très bien du jour où il avait commencé à se sentir mal parmi ses « amis ».

C'était peu de temps après la rentrée des classes, où ils s'étaient tous retrouvés à une table dans un bar du quartier chic près de Poudlard.

Sirius avait passé un été épouvantable qui avait consisté à aller à plusieurs réunions de familles ou d'autres soirées mondaines où il s'était atrocement ennuyé. Mais ce n'était pas ça le pire. Pendant tout ce temps-là, Sirius avait réalisé à quel point est ce que sa famille était prétentieuse et imbue d'elle-même. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours su, mais là, c'était comme s'il le comprenait réellement pour la première fois. Sirius eut une sensation de dégoût en y repensant.

Sa famille et leurs amis proches se croyaient supérieurs aux autres à cause de leurs richesses et de la ' pureté ' de leurs sang d'aristocrates. Il souhaitait que Poudlard n'accueille plus d'élèves boursiers et prônaient une ridicule politique oligarchique.

Sirius avait passé ses vacances, entourés de vieux snobes qui rependaient avec leurs langues de vipères un discours infâme sur leur suprématie, qui lui donnait juste envie de vomir.

Sirius remua son verre, toujours aussi maussade.

A part Regulus et Andromeda, la totalité de sa famille le dégoûtait. Sirius avait envie de leur crier à la figure combien est-ce qu'ils pouvaient se tromper et être ridicule. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas encore fait.

Maintenant, il comprenait tout à fait pourquoi est-ce que Andromeda s'était enfuie. Et il ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de faire pareil.

Mais ce serait bien plus compliqué. Son père n'accepterait surement pas qu'il parte comme ça. Quoi qu'il en pense, se débarrasser de sa famille n'allait pas être si facile. En plus, à l'instar de Andromeda, il n'avait pas de fiancé où aller se réfugier. S'il partait, il se retrouverait seul.

Devait-il faire semblant de répondre aux attentes de ses parents pour pouvoir partir discrètement ? Non. S'il faisait ça, il se retrouverait rapidement fiancé à une petite peste aristocratique et Sirius avait très peu envie de se marier maintenant.

Une phrase prononcé un peu plus fort que les autres le ramena à la réalité.

« Et vous avez vu comment Pat a largué Lisa, hier ? »

Il regarda autour de lui. Et ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas.

Autour de lui, ses amis, étaient entrain de parler de sujets idiots et sans importance, convaincu qu'ils étaient le centre du monde.

Ils avaient l'air stupides et immatures, très loin des pensées sombres de Sirius. Un garçon à côté de lui, lui donna une tape dans le dos, riant de quelque chose dont il n'avait même pas suivi. Une autre fille minaudait sans grâce avec un autre garçon. Sirius les trouvait assez ridicules. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de leur parler.

Il les observa attentivement. Trois garçons de l'équipe de foot, une fille blonde avec qui il était sortit l'année dernière. Il ne ressentait pas la moindre affection pour eux, alors qu'ils étaient censés être ses amis. Il n'était pas proche d'eux, ils ne le connaissaient pas.

Il n'y avait que James. James comprendrait, il saurait comment le rassurer, mais pas eux. Ce n'était pas ses amis.

Sirius passa le reste de l'après-midi dans un silence buté, avec inconsciemment, le même problème que son petit frère, à savoir de la glace dans la gorge.

XXX

Severus regarda fixement le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire. Il avait fini ses devoirs, et pour une fois, n'avait pas la moindre envie de lire.

Il avait parlé à son père. Cela avait été étrange et un peu perturbant. Il se revoyait encore s'asseoir sur la chaise du parloir et fixer son père dans ses yeux.

Il avait dit :

« Je suis content que tu sois venu, Sev. A vrai dire, je doutais que tu acceptes.

-Moi aussi. »

Sa voix lui parut enrouée, étrangère. Il mourrait d'envie de déguerpir, mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Son père eut l'air de deviner ce qu'il pensait, car il déclara :

« Je veux juste que tu m'écoutes, d'accord ? »

Severus hocha doucement la tête. Il commençait à se ressaisir et à analyser la situation. Si ça se trouve, son père jouait ce petit jeu uniquement parce qu'il voulait avoir un endroit où vivre quand il sortirait. C'était étrange qu'il déclarait qu'il avait changé comme ça, du jour au lendemain.

« Je sais que tu ne me crois pas.

-Ça, tu peux le dire.

-Mais il faut que tu essaies de comprendre.

-Comprendre quoi ? Tu as fait de mon enfance un enfer. »

Severus savait que la rancœur était clairement présente dans sa voix.

Son père se contenta de rétorquer :

« Je le sais parfaitement. Et j'en suis désolé.

-C'est ça. » Grogna-t-il sceptiquement.

Puis Severus continua d'un ton féroce :

« Je peux savoir d'où vient ce changement miraculeux ? Tu as découvert la foi ? »

Son père secoua la tête avec un léger sourire.

« Non. C'est plutôt compliqué à expliquer. C'est venu petit à petit... Comme une sorte de doute persistant qui commençait à me gâcher la vie. Pas comme si la vie en prison était agréable, mais... avant, j'étais constamment soûl, ça troublait ma vision des choses.

-Tu m'en diras tant. »

Tobias Snape soupira.

« Je sais que tu as du mal à me faire confiance, et je ferais la même chose à ta place. Mais laissons ça de côté. Parle-moi un peu de toi. Comment va le lycée ?

-C'est le lycée. Ennuyeux et peu productif. »

Tobias murmura :

« Un peu plus du détails, peut-être ? Tu es toujours ami avec cette rouquine ? »

Severus tiqua et maugréa :

« Elle s'appelle Lily.

-Tu étais toujours fourrée avec elle. Vous étiez mignon, tous les deux. »

Severus regarda ailleurs, mal à l'aise. Il était amoureux de Lily. Il l'avait toujours été. Mais c'était difficile de vivre avec, surtout que Lily n'avait pas l'air de le voir autrement que comme un ami.

« Je crois que je vais y aller. Je réfléchirai à ce que tu m'as dit. » Marmonna-t-il.

Son père le fixa d'un air vaguement désespéré avant de dire :

« Attends ! Qu'est ce qui t'as décidé à venir ? »

Severus répondit à contrecœur :

« Un ami m'a convaincu d'aller te voir. Il s'appelle Remus Lupin. »

Severus avait prononcé le nom de son ami exprès. Il voulait savoir s'il était au courant de quoique ce soit à propos de lui. Et effectivement, son père sursauta.

« Tu as bien dit Lupin ? Comme John Lupin ?

-Remus est son fils. Pourquoi tu les connais ? »

Son père baissa la voix, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un d'autre les entende.

« Un peu, oui. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de personnes les connaissent dans cette prison. »

Une vague d'inquiétude submergea Severus à l'idée que Remus soit connu des autres prisonniers.

« Pourquoi ?

-John Lupin était un bon gars, un bien meilleur homme que moi. »

_Ç__a, tu peux le dire, _pensa Severus.

« Il était connu pour être quelqu'un à qui fallait pas faire d'embrouilles. Même s'il était du bon côté, il était solide. Une vraie force de la nature. On le respectait. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir la trouille de Greyback, ce qui était plutôt un exploit. Tout le monde disait que l'un d'eux finirait par y passer en se battant sans arrêt. Et c'est Lupin qui est mort, mais dans un accident de voiture. Mais Greyback ne s'en est pas sortit pour autant. Il s'est fait jeté en tôle et les rumeurs disent que c'est grâce au fils aîné Lupin. »

Severus se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas envie que son père sache qu'il était au courant de tout ce qu'il s'était réellement passé et que les rumeurs étaient vraies.

Tobias ajouta avec un sourire :

« N'empêche que j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi est-ce qu'il ressemble ce Lupin. »

Severus fit un sourire ironique. La brute épaisse qu'était son père imaginait surement une armoire à glace de 1m80, alors que Remus avait le look d'un élève modèle passant son temps à dévorer des livres.

XXX

Je m'inquiétais pour Alex. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être très heureuse en ce moment, et je pensais savoir pourquoi. Elle n'était pas comme toutes les petites filles de onze ans. Elle était bien plus mature et intelligente que celle-ci et je me doutais qu'elle devait parfois se sentir un peu exclue. Je l'étais tout autant à son âge et je comprenais ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais je me trompais peut-être. Enfin, non. J'étais persuadé que c'était ça.

Elle m'avait soutenue pendant mes moments les plus sombres et c'était à mon tour de l'aider. Elle assise à côté de moi, ses yeux fixés sur son livre. Elle était grognonne depuis qu'elle était rentrée du collège. J'espérais qu'elle n'allait pas si mal que ça. Alex était plus forte qu'elle n'en avait l'air et me l'avait déjà prouvé l'année dernière.

C'était vers la fin Avril, à l'époque où je n'en pouvais plus.

J'étais épuisé mentalement et physiquement. Cela faisait déjà longtemps que je devais m'occuper de tout à la maison. Ma mère avait disparue déjà depuis deux semaines et il n'y avait aucun repos pour moi. J'avais l'impression d'être au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi est-ce que ça tombait toujours sur moi. Pourquoi étais-je seul alors que d'autres étaient gâtés par leurs parents ?

Je voulais être un ado comme les autres et pouvoir être égoïste. Normalement, c'était moi qui aurait dû mener la vie dure à ma famille. Mais c'était impossible, je ne pouvais pas faire ça dans une situation pareille.

J'étais entrain mettre le couvert malgré mon épuisement. Mes mains tremblaient tellement que je cassai l'assiette que je tenais. Pendant un moment, je la fixai stupidement comme si je ne comprenais pas bien ce qui avait bien pu arriver. Comment cette assiette avait-elle pu arrivée par terre ?

Je finis par me baisser et ramassa un morceau que je contemplas.

C'en était trop. L'assiette brisée me rappelait notre situation qui était juste désastreuse. Honteusement, je sentis les larmes monter et couler sur mes joues. Elles étaient étrangement chaudes. Je m'essuyais les yeux, toujours tremblant et relevai la tête.

Alex était en face de moi, me fixant d'un air inexpressif. Je retiens une plainte désespérée. J'avais toujours tout fait pour que Mat et Alex pense que tout allait parfaitement bien et que j'avais parfaitement le contrôle, ce qui était une abbération.

Le pire qui aurait pu arriver était qu'elle se mette à pleurer, car là, j'aurais été sûr de m'effondrer à mon tour en sanglots. Mais heureusement, Alex n'en fit rien. Elle s'avança juste et ramassa précautionneusement les morceaux d'assiettes. Puis elle révéla la tête et me regarda avec ses yeux ambrés, un peu plus foncé que les miens. Elle chassa une mèche blonde de son front et m'étreignit.

Alex était intelligente. Elle devait avoir déjà compris la situation dans laquelle on se trouvait. Mais elle ne m'accusa de rien, ne me réclama rien. Elle se contentât de m'enlacer et rien que pour ça, je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

Après un long moment, elle me lâcha et déclara :

« On se commander des pizzas, d'accord Rem ? »

Je hochai péniblement la tête.

« Tout va bien se passer, Rem. On va s'en sortir. »

Et elle eut raison. On s'en est finalement sortit, bien qu'aucun n'en soit ressorti totalement indemne de ça.

« Alex ? »

Elle releva les yeux vers moi et demanda :

« Oui ?

-J'imagine que Poudlard doit être pénible. » Annonçai-je de but en blanc.

Il était inutile de prendre des pincettes avec elle.

« Ça l'est. »

Nous restâmes en silence un moment et j'attendis qu'elle continue.

« Il y a des filles qui sont vraiment pourries gâtées dans cette école.

-Je n'ai aucun mal à le croire. » Répondis-je avec un sourire.

Je passai une main dans ses cheveux blonds en murmurant :

« Tu sais, face à ce genre de problème, on ne peut strictement rien faire. Il faut juste que tu restes toi-même et que tu sois contente de ta différence.

-En gros, c'est ferme-là et souffre en silence. »

Je soupirai. C'était bien dans son genre de s'indigner de ce genre de choses.

« C'est malheureusement vrai. »

XXX

Regulus était entrain de relire _l'Île au trésor _pour la troisième fois quand il entendit son frère rentrer, l'air bougon. Il s'affala sur le large canapé en cuir du salon et se mit à râler sur combien leur mère était pénible. Regulus prit bien garde de ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'il lui ressemblait dans bien des points, notamment dans la capacité de se transformer en volcan en un quart de seconde.

Regulus qui était loin de comprendre aussi bien pourquoi est-ce que Sirius semblait détester ses parents, déclara doucement :

« Pourtant, tu ferais bien te faire profil bas ces prochains jours.

-Pourquoi ? Grogna son frère.

-Parce qu'elle est très nerveuse en ce moment. Ce n'est pas le moment de la contrarier. Je crois que c'est le mariage de Narcissa qui...

-Attends, la blondasse va se marier ? »

Regulus rectifia sèchement :

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. C'est irrespectueux. ( Il reprit. ) Elle va se marier avec Lucius Malefoy, les parents nous l'on dit, mais tu n'as rien écouté, comme d'habitude.

-Désolé, Reg, mais j'évite au maximum. Les écouter trop longtemps me donne des envies suicidaires. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut se marier avec cette fouine ?

-Je ne sais pas, moi... Parce qu'ils s'aiment, peut-être ? »

A cette réponse, Sirius émit un grognement moqueur.

« C'est quand leur mariage ?

-Très bientôt.

-Ils veulent se marier en Décembre ? »

Regulus hocha la tête. Sirius continua avec un sourire narquois :

« C'est bien, comme ça, elle aura l'air définitivement d'être une reine de glace.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que tu la détestes autant.

-Parce que c'est une petite pimbêche prétentieuse. Et je ne parle même pas de Bellatrix ! »

Regulus l'ignora et déclarai :

« Tâche quand même d'être agréable. Maman tienne à ce qu'on se tienne bien et qu'on fasse bonne impression. »

Sirius eut une nouvelle fois un reniflement dédaigneux, puis il déclara :

« J'en ai rien à faire. De toute façon, moi, je serais bientôt banni comme Andromeda, et je ne m'en porterais que mieux. »

Regulus fronça les sourcils. L'idée de vivre seul ici sans Sirius l'effrayait étrangement. Sirius était le seul à montrer de véritables émotions humaines et à apporter de la chaleur, et cela, même quand il était grognon. Sans lui, Regulus atterrirait définitivement dans un royaume de glace.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes. » Annonça-t-il.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Ils savaient tous les deux que Sirius ne pourrait pas le prendre avec lui quand il partirait. Leurs parents ne laisseraient jamais ça arriver.

Regulus soupira avant de retourner à son livre.

Ce que ne semblait pas réaliser Sirius, c'était qu'un jour, Regulus finirait par partir également.

XXX

J'avais remarqué que j'avais deux appels manqués de Maugrey. Je ne le remarquai que maintenant car j'étais loin d'être un ado acro à son portable. Je l'utilisais comme réveil. C'était tout.

Quand j'appelais, il décrocha à seulement à la deuxième sonnerie.

« Maugrey ? Vous m'avez appelé ?

-Oui. C'était pour te remercier et te prévenir. Roth est revenu.

-Oh, très bien, alors.

-Bon, il est toujours un peu grognon, mais...

-C'est son comportement habituel, c'est ça ?

-Oui, tout à fait. Au fait Remus...

-Oui ?

-Tu as déjà pensé à ce que tu feras après le lycée ? »

Je restai silencieux. En sixième année, on commençait bien à nous harceler à propos de notre orientation. Et à vrai dire, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

« Non, pas vraiment.

-Parce que je pense que ce serait une bonne idée pour toi d'intégrer la police. »

Je ne dis rien, attendant qu'il continue.

« Tu sais, tu as montré que tu avais assez de jugeote pour l'être. Et en plus, tu connais bien les quartiers chauds. Tu sais comment te comporter là-dedans. »

Cette idée ne me déplaisant pas tant que ça. J'aimais l'action, l'adrénaline, avoir l'impression de faire quelque chose d'utile...

« Pourquoi pas... Murmurai-je.

-Je te conseille d'y penser. Tu pourrais même intégrer le même bureau que nous. »

Génial. Passer mes journées à subir les maussaderies de Roth et Maugrey.

C'est mon rêve.

« Je verrais bien. J'ai encore le temps pour décider. »

Ce que je ne disais pas, c'était que mes professeurs seraient très déçus que je devienne policier. Ils voudraient un métier qui demandent plus d'années d'études correspondant à mon « niveau ». Mais à près tout, je me fichais bien de ce qu'ils pensaient. Je souriais intérieurement. Aussi doué pour les études que j'étais, je me voyais très mal croupir dans une quelconque boite. Ce serait même l'enfer.

De neuf à dix-huit heures coincé dans un bureau étouffant avec des collègues lourds et des patrons stupides qui pensent toujours savoir mieux faire que vous, et des réunions à la fin du mois assommantes sans quelconque efficacité.

Je préférais me lancer dans le braquage de banque plutôt que de faire ça.

« Ce serait peut-être une bonne idée. » Admis-je.

XXX

« Pourquoi hais-tu autant Potter ? »

Lily se tourna vers son amie, Mary Macdonald. C'était une fille blonde et mince et qui partageait avec Lily son sérieux et son manque d'implication dans la vie adolescente. Elle était néanmoins plus calme et réservée.

« Et bien... Parce qu'il est égoïste et arrogant, tu le sais très bien, non ? »

Mary secoua la tête et rétorqua :

« Il l'était avant, mais il à commencé un peu à changer. Il est moins pénible ces derniers temps. Voire même plus aimable. »

Lily grimaça. Elle savait que son amie avait raison et cela ne lui plaisait pas de l'admettre.

« Peut-être, oui. Mais ça ne change rien. Je ne l'aime pas du tout.

-Je vois. » Fit Mary d'un ton pensif.

Lily savait très bien que Mary avait quelque chose derrière la tête elle n'aimait pas ça. Et effectivement, elle continua :

« Tu sais, moi, même de la part d'un type que je n'aime pas, j'aimerais bien qu'on s'intéresse à moi. »

Lily s'agita, légèrement honteuse. Mary était une fille intelligente, jolie et drôle. Et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami. Lily ne comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce que les garçons préféraient toujours les petites pestes qui étaient loin d'être les filles les plus intéressantes qui soit. D'ailleurs, Lily, non plus n'avait jamais eu de petit ami. Cela demandait une sorte d'effort social qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de faire. Elle regardait souvent les autres filles flirter avec les garçons d'un œil à la fois curieux et sceptique. Lily était persuadée de ne pas être capable de faire pareil, comme si les autres filles avaient une pièce de puzzle qui lui manquaient à elle. C'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé de sortir avec un garçon.

Lily décida de contre-attaquer sur un autre sujet :

« Mais enfin... pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne va pas sortir avec une de ces pétases qui tournent autour de lui au lieu de continuer de me harceler ?

-Peut-être qu'il a juste bon goût en matière de filles. » Répondit placidement Mary.

Lily sourit affectueusement à son amie.

« Cela fait juste bizarre. La majorité des gens sont en couples pour pouvoir se montrer et dire qu'ils sont normaux. Je n'ai pas envie que Potter m'exhibe partout comme ça. »

Mary renifla dédaigneusement :

« Il est tellement raide dingue de toi qu'il t'obéira à la baguette. »

Lily but pensivement une gorgée de son soda et déclara :

« Peut-être. Mais si je sors avec lui – et c'est vraiment hypothétique parce que ce n'est vraiment pas dans mes intentions – je devrais supporter Black. Et si ça se trouve il se sera lui aussi dégoté une copine tout aussi insupportable et ils voudront faire des sorties de couples. »

Elle fit une autre grimace qui fit rire Mary, puis qui annonça :

« Oh, tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

-Compris quoi ?

-Black est à fond sur Remus. »

Lily s'étouffa avec son soda en hurlant presque :

« _Quoi ?! »_

Mary continuait de la fixer tout aussi calmement.

« Mais enfin... Pourquoi... Qu'est-ce que tu en sais...

-Ça se voit, c'est tout. »

En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'est pas si loufoque que ça. Black avait toujours eu l'air de s'intéresser à Remus et il sortait parfois avec des garçons.

Actuellement, dans l'esprit de Lily, c'était la panique la plus totale.

XXX

Lily se trouvait face à un dilemme de taille. Devait-elle le dire à Remus ? Si elle ne lui disait pas, elle devrait juste regarder Black continuer à draguer Remus sans rien pouvoir dire, mais si elle le lui disait, elle était persuadée qu'il allait lui faire un anévrisme.

Remus était encore plus nul qu'elle en matière de relations sentimentales, ce qui était en soi un exploit. Il n'avait probablement absolument rien remarqué.

Lui dire ? Ou ne pas lui dire ? Lui dire ? Aucun des deux choix ne lui semblaient être une bonne idée. Elle devait toute la vérité à Remus, mais elle avait peur que cela le perturbe et le rende encore plus anxieux que d'habitude. Lily savait que Remus ne se sentait pas très bien à Poudlard et qu'il n'était pas non plus à l'aise avec les problèmes d'adolescents en général. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il se sente encore plus gêné que d'habitude. Et en plus, comment lui dire ?

Ah, au fait, fait attention, Black peut essayer de foutre sa langue au fond de ta gorge ?

Non. Ce n'était clairement pas une bonne idée.

En plus, elle n'en était pas tout à fait sûre à 100 %. Si ça se trouve, c'était du pur délire et dans ce cas-là, ce serait stupide d'en parler à Remus. Oui, elle devait forcément se tromper. Mary avait dû imaginer des choses.

… Alors pourquoi est-ce que Black était entrain de regarder Remus comme s'il était un donut géant ? ( L'utilisation du terme donut était uniquement dû au fait que Lily adorait ça, malgré le taux de graisse que ces machins contenaient. )

Lily jeta un œil à Remus qui n'avait, bien sûr, rien remarqué du tout, entrain de suivre le cours. Mary avait raison. Non, elle avait _toujours _raison. Lily n'aurait même pas dû douter d'elle.

Bon... On faisait quoi maintenant ?

Lily ignorait totalement si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Certes, elle n'aimait pas Black, mais s'il aimait sincèrement Remus...

Mais Remus ? Il aimait qui dans cette histoire ? Il retournait les sentiments de Black ? Ou alors, il était peut-être amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et il ne lui avait jamais dit.

La meilleur solution restait de lui demander :

« Remus ?

-Oui ? Répondit-il sans la regarder.

-Tu peux répondre franchement à une question ? C'est très important.

-D'accord.

-Est-ce que tu es amoureux ? »

Remus répondit sans hésitation :

« Oui. »

Le souffle de Lily se bloqua. Si ça se trouve Black et lui avait déjà commencé à se voir en cachette ! Non, non, non. Il lui en aurait parlé, n'est ce pas ? Ou alors c'était quelqu'un d'autre ?

« Je peux te demander de qui ?

-Des livres et du chocolat. »

Ah.

« Ils sont l'air charmants, commenta sarcastiquement Lily, je pourrais les rencontrer ?

-Évidemment. Je suis sûr que tu leurs plairas beaucoup. »

Lily se morigéna. Elle aurait déjà dû savoir que malgré la gentillesse de son ami, il était à peu près aussi sentimental qu'une botte de carottes.

« Non, sérieusement, Remus, il n'y a vraiment personne ?

-Personne, je te dis. Je suis occupé à autre chose.

-Comme essayer de t'attirer des ennuis ?

-Par exemple. »

XXX

A défaut de trop savoir quoi faire à propos de l'histoire de Black et de Remus, Lily avait décidé d'en parler à Severus. Il était son meilleur ami depuis toujours et elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler d'une époque où il n'avait pas été présent. Elle lui avait demandé de venir chez elle après les cours, ce qu'ils faisaient souvent quand ils étaient à l'école primaire, une époque où Lily n'avait pas d'autres amis.

Après lui avoir raconté ce que lui avait dit Mary, Lily s'attendit à ce que Severus soit éberlué, mais sa réaction fut différente.

« En fait, je savais déjà.

-_Tu quoi ? _

-Je savais déjà.

-Mais comment ? »

Severus répondit calmement :

« Remus m'a parlé de comment est-ce que Black se comportait avec lui. Et j'ai compris tout seul. »

Lily resta silencieuse un moment en regardant autour d'elle comme si elle espérait quelque chose pour lui venir en aide.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que _tout le monde _a compris sauf moi ?

-Oh, c'est surement parce que tu es comme Remus. Vous êtes nuls en matière relations sentimentales.

-Et toi donc, alors ? » Grogna Lily.

Severus l'ignora.

La jeune fille reprit d'un ton furieux :

« Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? »

Severus qui devait sentir le danger, recula d'un pas, s'asseyant sur le lit de Lily en répondant prudemment :

« C'est que... Ça m'est sortit de la tête.

-_Sortit de la tête ? _Parce que ce genre de chose n'est pas importante à ton avis ?

-Euh, si...

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit ? »

Severus choisit de ne pas répondre et d'attendre que Lily se calme. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était inutile d'essayer de la raisonner. L'adolescente tourna comme un tigre en cage pendant quelques minutes et se tourna vers lui en demanda abruptement :

« Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Rien.

-Rien ?

-Oui. Je n'aime pas Black et j'ai très peu envie de me mêler de ses histoires de cœurs. Ne compte pas sur moi pour y faire quelque chose. Et en plus, je pense qu'on soit les bienvenus dans cette histoire. »

En la voyant sceptique, il continua :

« En plus, Remus n'est pas idiot. Il finira bien comprendre de lui-même. Et à ce moment-là, il saura remettre Black à sa place. »

Lily grimaça. Severus partait dans une optique où Remus serait forcément hostile à une relation avec Black Mais au final, ils n'en savaient rien. C'était quoi le truc de Remus ? Les filles, les garçons, les deux ? Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu avec un quelconque intérêt pour quelqu'un. Pour Black, cela risquait d'être difficile et elle eut presque pitié de lui.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9 :**_

_**Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce retard. J'ai juste eu une sorte de passage à vide. Je n'arrivais plus à trouver l'inspiration... Encore désolée ! **_

Lily avait beaucoup réfléchi et après avoir regarder Black continuer à draguer Remus sans aucune gêne, elle avait décidé que c'en était assez. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Après pour dire quoi, elle ne savait pas vraiment. Mais il fallait faire quelque chose. En plus, Remus n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de _quoique ce soit. _Lily ne pensait pas avant que son ami puisse être aveugle à ce point.

Et pourtant, si.

Elle avança avec détermination vers Black qui était assis à côté d'une fille brune qui minaudait avec force. Black n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

« Black, il faut que je te parle. »

Il releva la tête et la regarda d'un air qui semblait signifier : _Ma sauveuse !_

La fille à côté de lui grogna d'un ton hargneux :

« Cela ne peut pas attendre ? »

Lily ne daigna même pas baisser les yeux vers elle.

« Allez, viens. » Répéta-t-elle.

Black la suivit et se planta devant elle en demanda nonchalamment :

« Que me veut Mrs Potter ? »

Lily écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Mrs Potter. C'est bel et bien comme ça que tu t'appelleras plus tard, non ? »

Pendant un moment, elle se demanda si elle devait le décapiter ou le tremper dans un bain d'acide, puis se rappela, que malheureusement, elle n'était pas venu pour ça.

« Je sais pour toi. Et Remus, annonça-t-elle.

-Remus ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent.

Lily dut trouver le courage au fond d'elle d'articuler les mots suivants :

« Que... Tu veux sortir avec lui. »

Black se contenta de la regarder silencieusement. Puis il admit calmement :

« C'est vrai. »

Lily se trouva sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Puis Black rajouta d'un ton indolent :

« Et alors, tu veux m'aider ? »

Elle s'écria d'un ton indigné :

« Sûrement pas ! Remus mérite quelqu'un de digne confiance... Il a besoin de... de...

-De toi, peut-être ? » Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton hargneux.

Lily se raidit comme si on l'avait frappée. Elle avait peut-être eu un _minuscule _béguin pour Remus au début, quand elle l'avait rencontré. Il fallait la comprendre. Tous les garçons de sa classe étaient immatures et arrogants, et d'un seul coup, elle rencontrait quelqu'un avec beaucoup de points communs avec elle, et mignon de surcroît.

« Tu me fais une crise de jalousie ? » Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Black soupira et regarda ses pieds.

« Écoute, je ne vais pas me battre avec toi, ça va mal finir. »

Lily renifla. Elle savait très bien pour qui est-ce que ça finirait mal.

« Et qu'on se mette à se battre pour Remus, ce serait vraiment chiant comme situation.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais amoureuse de lui. » Fit-elle, les dents serrées.

Black l'ignora, continuant de la fixer d'un air noir.

« On en arrête là ?

-Ouais, on va dire ça. » Grinça Lily.

Elle resta silencieuse, réfléchissant un moment. Puis récalcitrante, elle murmura :

« Imaginons... que je t'aide pour Remus. Tu seras honnête avec lui ? »

Black la fixa d'un air nettement plus intéressé qu'avant.

« Évidemment que je le serais. »

Il poursuivit :

« Je n'ai jamais été vraiment intéressé par quelqu'un avant Remus. Tu dois me croire. »

Lily n'avait pas l'impression que Black mentait. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas à ce point une mauvaise idée...

« Mais vous êtes tellement différents... Objecta-t-elle.

-Et alors ? » Rétorqua-t-il sur la défensive.

Lily soupira. Les affaires de cœur lui prenaient toujours la tête.

« Bon, je verrai ce que je peux faire, d'accord ? » Grommela-t-elle.

XXX

D'abord, il fallait tâter le terrain. Donc savoir si Remus pouvait envisager une relation avec un homme, et voire même avec Sirius Black.

« Euh... Remus ? Qu'est ce que tu penses de Black ? »

OK. Subtilité zéro.

Remus se tourna vers elle, et la fixa curieusement.

« Et bien, c'est un ami.

-... C'est tout ?

-C'est tout... Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

Pendant un instant, Lily mourut d'envie de tout déballer à Remus, mais elle se retient. Même si elle n'aimait pas Black, elle n'allait pas lui faire ce coup-là.

« Oh, non, juste comme ça... »

Elle continua d'un ton incertain :

« Je me demandais aussi... Si tu étais intéressé par quelqu'un en ce moment. »

_Définitivement _subtilité zéro.

Remus l'observait avec des grands yeux puis pouffa.

« Lily, mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Absolument n'importe quoi. » Admit-elle.

Il lui accorda un sourire.

« C'était ce que j'étais entrain de penser. »

Il continua, les sourcils légèrement froncés :

« C'est juste que depuis quelques temps, tu me harcèles pour savoir si je suis intéressé par quelqu'un. Tu me caches quelque chose ? »

Houlà. Il ne fallait pas que ça parte sur ce terrain-là. Lily était d'habitude très bonne à soutirer des informations aux gens, mais là, c'était différend. Dès qu'il s'agissait d'amour, elle était complètement nulle. Sev avait raison.

« Dis-moi, Lily... »

Remus était devenu légèrement rouge.

« J'espère que... que tu n'es pas intéressé par moi, n'est ce pas ? »

Et heureusement, son amie était tout aussi nul.

« Non, absolument pas. » Répondit-elle

Il eut l'air soulagé.

« Très bien, alors. »

Lily soupira, puis rajouta :

« Désolée de t'avoir demandé ces questions bizarres. Je sais que tu n'es pas à l'aise avec ce sujet, et c'est pareil pour moi. »

Remus eut l'air pensif.

« Je pense que je vais te pardonner... Pour cette fois. »

Lily émit un son indigné et le frappa à l'arrière de la tête. Remus lui décrocha un de ces sourires espiègles. Lily sourit, heureuse d'avoir dissipé ce malaise.

On parlait sans cesse d'amour. On le trouvait dans les chansons, dans les livres, dans les films. Il était partout, omniprésent, et on avait l'impression que c'était la seule chose pour laquelle les homme se battaient.

C'était pour ça, que rien que pour une fois, Lily aurait voulu qu'on la lâche avec ça, et qu'on rappelle que l'amitié était au moins tout aussi important.

XXX

Sirius s'ennuyait. Il n'avait pas de souvenirs d'un jour où il s'était autant ennuyé. Dieu, même les cours d'histoires de Bins semblaient passionnants à côté de ce qu'il était entrain de subir. Il était habillé d'un costume très peu confortable, assis sur une chaise tout aussi inconfortable, en étant entrain de se dire à quel point est ce qu'il avait mieux à faire.

En ce moment même, il était au mariage de la pimb... pardon, de Narcissa et de Lucius Malefoy.

Youpi. C'est dingue ce qu'on s'éclate.

On pouvait dire qu'ils avaient mis les bouchées doubles pour ce mariage. Tout avait été énorme, grand, beau et... _niais. _Après seulement une heure passée là-dedans, Sirius avait déjà l'impression de tremper dans une piscine au goût barbe à papa.

C'était horrible.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire.

Non, le pire ce n'était pas d'avoir eu à supporter les murmures attendris de toutes les vieilles peaux réunies ce jour-ci, ce n'était pas d'être dans un horrible costume qui vous faisiez ressembler à un pingouin, ce n'était pas d'avoir essayé de se saouler avec une infâme liqueur verte pour finalement se rendre compte que c'était sans alcool...

Non, le pire, c'était la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Il avait envie de hurler. Narcissa regardait le grand dadais qui allait lui servir de mari d'un air stupide, un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage. Lucius, les cheveux blonds attaché en catogan, avait le même sourire atroce.

Juste devant Sirius, Tante Druella pleurait à chaudes larmes. Sirius aussi avait envie de pleurer, mais surement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

A côté de lui, Regulus observait la scène d'un œil imperturbable. Sirius chuchota à son oreille :

« Tu les as vu, tous les deux ? On ne sait pas qui a la plus belle coiffure. »

Regulus pouffa et fourra son poing dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire, tout en foudroyant son frère du regard.

La voix de Lucius retentit :

« Je te promet fidélité et amour, dans les meilleurs moments comme dans les pires. Tu seras ma meilleure amie et... »

Pitié... Que quelqu'un les abattent.

Ces démonstrations de mièvrerie le rendait malade. Sirius se promit que quand il serait avec Remus, ils ne seraient jamais aussi niais.

Enfin, fallait-il qu'il arrive à ce que Remus sorte avec lui...

Sirius secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées pessimistes. Évidemment qu'il obtiendrait Remus. Il était Sirius Black, après tout.

Il réprima un autre bâillement. Cela promettait d'être _très _long.

Et ce fut effectivement long.

XXX

Parfois, Peter se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici. Par ici, il voulait dire le monde en général. Il savait qu'il était loin d'être comme James et Sirius. Ces deux-là avaient tous pour eux. Ils étaient riches, beaux, intelligents. Dès qu'il les avaient rencontrés en première année, il avait émerveillé par eux. Ils représentaient tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu être.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur première rencontre.

C'était environ une semaine après la rentrée. Peter ne se sentait pas très bien dans son école, et d'ailleurs, ne s'était pas encore vraiment fait d'amis. En plus, il ne voyait même pas pourquoi est-ce qu'on voudrait être ami avec lui.

A seulement onze ans, il était déjà assez enrobé et n'était pas très bon en sport. Cela n'était pas très grave quand on était une fille, mais pour un garçon, c'était nettement plus gênant.

Du coup, Peter manquait de confiance en soi, d'assurance. Il était la cible parfaite pour les moqueries, même si sa famille avait été suffisamment riche pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de bourse. Il avait donc décidé d'être le plus discret possible, et de raser les murs.

C'était la fin des cours et Peter longeait le long du terrain de sport. Poudlard avait ses équipes de foot accessible de la première à la dernière année. Bien sûr, les garçons faisant parti de ses équipes étaient les plus populaires. Peter n'était pas idiot, il n'avait même pas essayé. Il savait juste qu'il en ressortirait totalement humilié.

Derrière lui, deux garçons aux cheveux bruns chahutaient bruyamment tout en jonglant avec un ballon. Ils devaient ressortir de l'entraînement de foot.

Peter les savait dans sa classe. Ils s'appelaient James Potter et Sirius Black et étaient à ses yeux, parfait. Ils n'avaient pas perdu leur temps pour devenir populaire. Et bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance de s'intéresser à lui. Peter était beaucoup trop insignifiant pour ça.

Il entendit un pied frapper la balle et la vit atterrir près de lui.

« Hé, tu fais la passe ? »

Peter se figea, glacé. James lui avait adressé la parole. _A lui._

Il se retourna lentement, et shoota, hésitant, dans le ballon. Sirius l'attrapa du pied et dit :

« Merci. Tu es Peter, hein ? »

La respiration de Peter se bloqua. Sirius connaissait son nom. Il l'observa. Pour son âge, Sirius était plutôt grand et beau. Plus tard, il serait surement adulé des filles. Avec son physique banal et replet, Peter ne s'était jamais senti aussi pathétique.

« Euh... Oui. C'est... C'est bien moi. »

Peter préféra se taire plutôt que de continuer à parler et d'avoir l'air aussi stupide.

James pouffa et il se tourna vers lui. James était un peu plus petit que son acolyte et avait l'air de déborder de confiance en lui.

« Salut Peter. Moi, c'est James et lui, c'est Sirius. »

_Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes._

« Enchanté. » Déclara nerveusement le garçon.

Au cours de ses années, Peter avait pu se vanter d'être proches d'eux, même s'il devait admettre qu'il était la cinquième roue du carrosse. Il n'avait rien de comparable à eux. Sirius ne le traitait pas mieux qu'un chien et James le permettait de rester avec eux juste pour avoir un fan. Au final, il était plus un esclave qu'un véritable ami. A cette pensée, Peter avait envie de pleurer.

Il était à un stade, ou il commençait à en avoir assez. Peter n'avait plus onze ans, il en avait bientôt dix-sept. Il commençait à se poser des questions sur son avenir. Il n'avait jamais eu de très bonnes notes. Il avait un niveau moyen. Il n'avait pas l'intelligence pragmatique de Sirius et James. Il n'était pas bon pour les études comme l'était Lupin.

Il désespérait Mcgonagall à cause de ses piètres résultats en mathématiques. Elle disait toujours qu'il pouvait mieux faire. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle en savait ? Elle était dans sa tête peut-être ? Elle ignorait tout de lui.

Pour sa mère, Peter était un génie incompris qui disait que le système scolaire n'était pour des garçons créatifs et sensibles comme lui. Peter ne savait pas trop où « créatif » et « sensible » l'amèneraient exactement.

Il se sentait inutile. A son âge, des garçons voulaient une voiture et une petite copine.

Peter voulait juste faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois.

Il soupira et fut coupé par une voix douce :

« Salut, Peter. »

Il se tourna pour voir Lupin. Même si Sirius ne lui en avait jamais parlé, il avait bien compris qu'il en était tombé raide dingue. Peter ne le comprenait pas. Il ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureux d'un garçon.

Enfin, c'était le problème de Sirius. Il fallait reconnaître que Lupin était mignon dans le genre « bon élève ». Peter trouvait que Lupin était surement moins abruti que la majorité des garçons de sixième année.

Il était gentil, calme, discret. En somme, l'opposé total de Sirius.

Il était onze heures du matin, et ils avaient permanence. Autour d'eux, tout le monde parlait bruyamment.

Lupin était juste à côté de lui, et bizarrement semblait vouloir lui faire la conversation.

_Sûrement par pitié._

Un peu plus loin, Sirius leur jetait des discrets coups d'œil, comme pour les surveiller. Peter sentit le regard d'acier de Sirius sur lui. Le message était clair.

_Dis-lui et t'es mort._

Peter renifla. Il n'était pas idiot à ce point.

« Tu m'as l'air de passer une dure journée, non ? » Demanda Lupin.

Peter hocha la tête. C'était bien vrai. Il ne dormait pas bien, en ce moment. Il se demandait s'il ne faisait pas une dépression.

« Lupin... Tu as déjà eu l'impression de ne pas avoir ta place ? »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait dit ça. Sûrement parce que pour la première fois, quelqu'un avait l'air de se préoccuper pour lui.

Lupin prit un temps pour réfléchir et une lueur bizarre apparut dans ses yeux ambrés.

« Assez souvent pour qu'on ne puisse plus compter.

-Je vois. Toi aussi, alors.

-Oui, moi aussi. » Rétorqua Lupin avec un sourire matois.

Bien que Lupin avait tout de l'archétype du garçon sage, Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir quelque chose de plus en lui. Une sorte d'impression...

« Et... Comment tu fais à ce moment-là... ? Continua Peter.

-Pendant pas mal de temps, ça m'a plutôt gâché ma vie. Puis, j'ai finalement compris que ça ne servait à rien. C'est une perte de temps d'essayer de se conformer aux désirs des autres. J'ai laissé tomber, c'est tout. Le monde n'est pas quelque chose que tu dois impressionner. »

Peter hocha la tête, se disant que lui aussi, il aimait bien Lupin.

XXX

D'habitude, mon emploi à la librairie était un peu ennuyeux étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Tenir la caisse, n'était guère passionnant. Les seuls clients que j'avais étaient plutôt âgés, et je trouve ça regrettable que les jeunes lisent si peu. En quoi est-ce que zoner en bande ou aller à des fêtes idiotes étaient un meilleur passe-temps ?

Je ne les comprendrait jamais.

« C'est tout de même assez grand, ici. »

Je sursautai et dévisageai Severus. Je lui fis un pauvre sourire.

« Tu as décidé de me tenir compagnie ? »

Severus fit un sourire narquois.

« Tu t'ennuies à ce point ?

-J'en ai bien peur. » Admis-je.

Il s'approcha de mon comptoir et murmura :

« Je vais être sympa et rester un peu.

-Voilà qui est très généreux de ta part. » Répondis-je.

Severus me lança un regard étrange en demandant :

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

-Oh, pas grand chose... Je pensais juste sur à quel point je ne comprenais pas les autres de mon âge.

-Je trouve que tu radotes un peu, mais je suis du même avis. Ce que je trouve le plus horrible, c'est leur manie de se bécoter bien en vue de tout le monde.

-Tu trouves ? Fis-je en haussant les sourcils.

-A la sortie des cours, j'ai vu Marlène Mckinnon la langue plongée dans la gorge de Fabian Prewett.

-Tu dois être traumatisé, dis-je, sarcastique.

-Je ne sais même pas si c'est pire que d'avoir vu l'année dernière Black entrain de bécoter Alexander Smith. »

Je ris.

« Je ne savais pas que Sirius s'intéressait aussi aux garçons.

-Et si. »

Il m'observa d'un air rusé en questionnant :

« Il ne t'en as jamais parlé ? Même pas des allusions ?

-Non, pourqu... »

Une seconde. Attendez. Je crois que... Non, non. C'est peut-être la chose la plus stupide à laquelle j'ai pensé depuis des lustres. Severus dut voir mon air horrifié, car il demanda nonchalamment :

« Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-R-Rien... J'ai juste pensé à un truc stupide. Tu vas rire... J'ai pensé que Sirius pouvait être intéressé par moi. »

Severus ne rit pas. Ce qui m'inquiéta beaucoup.

« Bravo Einstein. »

… _Quoi ?_

« Tu te moques de moi ?

-J'aimerais bien, fit-il d'un air dégoûté. J'en ai assez que Potter et Black harcèlent mes meilleurs amis.

-Mais... Mais enfin...

-Remus, tout le monde est au courant. Black, Potter, Pettigrew, Regulus, Lily...

-Attends ! Tu veux dire que _tous le monde _sait, sauf moi ?

-Oui.

-Mais enfin... Cela me concerne, non ? »

Personnellement, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi penser de ça.

« Peu importe que ça te concerne ou pas. Tu n'avais qu'à t'en rendre compte plus tôt, monsieur -censé-voir-les-émotions-des-gens. »

J'ouvris plusieurs fois la bouche comme un poisson rouge.

Severus demanda d'un ton ravi :

« Alors, tu vas lui mettre ton poing dans sa figure ? Je sais que tu peux bien te battre quand tu veux. »

Euh...

XXX

Peter se sentait déjà un chouïa mieux depuis qu'il avait parlé à Lupin, bien qu'il se sente toujours un peu mal à l'aise. La seule chose qu'avait toujours voulu Peter, c'était d'être doué pour quelque chose. James et Sirius savaient tout faire. C'était injuste.

Ils étaient chez James. C'était généralement chez lui qu'ils se réunissaient. La maison de Peter était trop petite et Sirius n'aimait pas rester chez lui. James avait la maison idéale.

Elle était grande, confortable, avec une piscine à l'extérieur.

A cette époque de l'année, ils ne pouvaient pas se baigner, mais le feront dès que les températures se réchaufferont.

Peter était à côté de Sirius sur le canapé, et attendait que son ami le questionne. Il _savait _que Sirius allait finir par lui demander de quoi est-ce qu'il avait parlé avec Lupin. Il fallait juste savoir _quand. _

« Je ne sais vraiment plus comment m'y prendre avec Lupin. » Annonça Sirius.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Je pensais que ce serait facile. De quoi vous avez parlé ? »

Nous y voilà.

« De pas grand chose. Je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais si tu veux mon avis...

-Dis toujours. Au point où j'en suis...

-Et bien, tu n'as peut-être pas la bonne méthode avec lui. Lupin n'est pas un ado au taquet du moindre signe d'affection. Il ne courre pas après les filles. Il s'en tape. Cela veut dire que même s'il s'est déjà rendu compte que tu voulais sortir avec lui, il n'y fera rien. Alors le meilleur à faire, c'est...

-De lui annoncer cash ?

-Exact. »

Sirius soupira. Il n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu as peur ? »

Sirius ne perdit pas son temps pour se rebiffer.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je peux t'assurer que je vais le faire. »

Et bah. Peter avait hâte de voir la réaction de Lupin.

_**LISEZ, S'IL VOUS PLAIT : Étant donné qu'il y a eu quelques passages avec Peter, je voudrais préciser quelque chose. Dans mon histoire, Peter n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant qui trahira ses amis. Tout simplement, parce qu'il n'y a pas de Voldemort et de menace directe, donc pas besoin de trahison. **_

_**Même si Peter, dans l'histoire originale, n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, j'essaie quand même de comprendre ses raisons, et je vois bien que c'était sûrement à cause du fait qu'il devait se sentir rejeté et qu'il y ait une guerre en cours n'a rien dû arranger...**_

_**Même si je n'essaie pas de lui trouver des excuses... Peter a sérieusement manqué de courage et nous le savons tous. **_

_**Un dernier truc par rapport à cette histoire. **_

_**Généralement, j'aime bien les histoires avec de la romance, mais aussi quand il y a un peu d'action, mais je demande quand même votre avis. **_

_**Est-ce que vous préférez que je sois plus centrée sur la relation de Remus et Sirius, ou que je développe plus d'action ? **_

_**Je peux faire l'un ou l'autre, voire même les deux à la fois. **_

_**Encore merci pour la lecture. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

_**J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais y arriver ! Mon ancien ordinateur portable, ( qui était assez vieux ) a rendu l'âme. J'ai failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque à l'idée que tous mes docs puissent être foutus. En plus, j'ai avais le début du nouveau chapitre dedans. Mais heureusement, j'ai réussi à les récupérer. Et on m'a acheté un nouveau pc portable. **_

_**J'ai été très contente de tous les commentaires que j'ai reçu. Apparemment, beaucoup préfèrent que je fasse à la fois de la romance et de l'action. Il n'y a pas de problème, c'est ce que je vais faire. Si j'avais posé la question à la base, c'est que j'avais une bonne idée d'action, mais j'avais peur de l'exploiter parce que je ne savais pas trop où ça allait m'emmener. C'est sûr que l'action est plus difficile à écrire que la romance.**_

_**Et comme avant, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **_

Nous étions en début Janvier, et l'hiver était assez froid et pénible. Je n'aimais pas énormément cette période de l'année. Je suis loin d'être un adepte de cette saison, et le pire, était que j'étais justement forcé de me tenir dans le froid glacial. Tout ça à cause d'un cours de sport qui avait lieu à l'extérieur. Nous avions ultimate ( vous savez le sport où vous courez après un frisbee comme un petit chien ? ) avec notre prof de sport, Frest. Elle ne m'appréciait pas vraiment depuis que j'avais refusé de faire son stupide exercice de confiance.

Nous étions repartis en plusieurs équipes, et à chaque fois, deux équipes avaient temps libre. C'était mon cas en ce moment. Je n'aimais pas vraiment les cours de sport. Ce n'était pas que je sois en mauvaise forme physique, mais je n'appréciais pas trop les jeux d'équipes. Beaucoup de garçons se comportaient comme si gagner était une question de vie ou de mort. Cela m'agaçait. Il y avait bien plus grave que de perdre un petit match à l'école.

Devant moi, je pouvais voir Pettigrew courir après le frisbee, mais sans vraiment le toucher. Le pauvre. Je voyais bien qu'il avait du mal à ses joues rouges et sa respiration sifflante. Pour les garçons comme lui, les cours de sports devaient une épreuve. A ce moment-là, il était facile de se faire humilier. Quand les professeurs se rendront compte que c'était loin d'être amusant pour tous le monde ? Ils forçaient certains élèves à participer à des activités pour lesquelles ils n'étaient pas faits.

Un peu plus loin, Sirius sauta en l'air pour attraper le frisbee en plein vol.

On pouvait se demander ce que j'avais prévu de faire à propos de Sirius et de... euh... de ses ' sentiments ' pour moi.

Et bien, absolument rien. Je n'allais pas m'énerver ou le frapper comme me l'avait proposé Severus, tout comme je ne 'allais pas non plus sauter dans ses bras. Je n'allais rien faire. D'abord, parce qu'on était sûr de rien – Sirius ne m'ayant fait aucune véritable confession – et en plus, parce que je ne pensais pas savoir ce qu'il était convenable de faire à ce sujet.

Maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi est-ce que Lily m'avait posé toutes ces questions bizarres. Je ne lui avais pas dit que je savais maintenant pour Sirius, car je savais qu'elle voudrait qu'on en parle, et j'en avais très peu envie. Elle me pousserai à agir, à faire quelque chose.

Et je ne voulais pas agir.

Je n'ai absolument rien contre Sirius, c'est même un très bon ami, mais c'est juste que je ne pense pas que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin actuellement.

Qu'est-ce que Sirius attendait de moi ? Que j'aille avec lui à ses fêtes stupides, que je fréquente les mêmes amis que lui ?

Je n'étais pas bon en relations sociales. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça. En plus Sirius ne me connaissait pas si bien que ça.

Que voyait-il en moi ? L'élève studieux et bien élevé ? J'étais très loin d'être juste ça. J'aurais bien aimé être aussi innocent.

A vrai dire, ces temps-ci, j'étais assez déprimé. Toute l'attitude zen qui m'avait habité ces derniers temps avait complètement disparu. Les profs me tapaient sur les nerfs. Les autres élèves me tapaient sur les nerfs. Tout me tapait sur les nerfs.

Le pire était que je savais la cause, est qu'elle m'effarait.

Je m'ennuyais. J'avais l'impression de perdre mon temps et ne faire absolument rien d'utile. Et c'était peut-être la chose que je haïssais le plus. L'année dernière, j'avais tellement de responsabilités – ma famille, mon travail, mes études – que je n'avais même pas le temps de me demander si j'étais heureux ou non.

Mais en ce moment, c'était différent. j'avais toujours un travail, mais il était loin d'être aussi intéressant que celui que j'avais au bar.

En plus, ce lycée était pénible pour moi. Je ne m'y sentais pas à ma place. Je ne m'étais jamais senti à ma place. C'était déjà le cas dans mon ancien lycée, mais ce n'était pas pareil. C'était une école plus pauvre et là-bas, on vous surveillait beaucoup moins. On vous laissait plus de liberté. Alors qu'ici, j'avais l'impression d'être surveillé en permanence, d'être toujours entouré. Je n'aimais pas ça.

A part Lily et Severus, je n'avais pas de véritable ami.

Tous les autres de ce lycée venaient vraiment d'un univers à l'opposé du mien. Nous n'avions rien en commun. Severus disait que je radotais et c'était sûrement vrai, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher. Ils n'avaient jamais connus ce que j'avais connu : La peur, le véritable sentiment de solitude, l'abandon, la colère. Même si j'étais maintenant en sécurité, je me rendais compte que je n'avais rien oublié. Je n'avais pas pardonné au monde de m'avoir mis dans une situation pareille. J'en voulais à tout le monde.

Un coup de sifflet interrompit mes sombres pensées. J'allais devoir jouer.

A contrecœur, je m'avançais sur le terrain, où mon équipe allait affronter celle dans laquelle jouait Sirius. En me voyant approcher, il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et me fit un clin d'œil. Je me demande toujours comment est-ce que j'ai pu être assez bête pour ne me rendre compte de rien.

XXX

Sirius souhaitait que quelqu'un vienne le sauver, là, maintenant. Quand on avait le physique d'un véritable dieu grec, il était naturel d'avoir des prétendantes. Cela faisait du bien à tout le monde d'être adulé et de savoir que beaucoup de gens voulaient sortir avec vous.

Mais quand vous n'étiez pas intéressé, et que la personne persistait, c'était rapidement pénible. Et cela l'était encore plus, quand vous étiez déjà intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre.

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que Mélissa Denver lui tenait la jambe. Il avait essayé de ne pas avoir l'air très concentré sur ce qu'elle disait ( il ne l'était pas d'ailleurs ) mais celle-ci mettait ça apparemment sur son charme détaché et mystérieux.

Mélissa Denver était l'une des filles les plus populaires de Poudlard, au même niveau que Sirius et James, ce qui la rendait à ses yeux, encore plus agaçante.

Quand une de ces groupies n'étaient pas très connues, c'était facile de l'éconduire. D'ailleurs, généralement, ce genre de filles n'osaient même pas l'aborder. Mais avec Mélissa, c'était plus compliqué, car elle était assez importante pour lui parler et le draguer, et ce n'était pas facile de lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Sirius savait que beaucoup de garçons rêveraient de sortir avec Mélissa.

C'est vrai qu'elle était belle, avec ses longs cheveux blonds clair, sa peau sans tâche et ses belles formes. Mais il n'était pas intéressé. Mélissa était peut-être sublime, mais c'était une garce et il préférait quelqu'un d'autre. Une certaine personne avec des courbes plus plates, des cheveux auburn et des yeux ambrés. Vous voyez très bien de qui est-ce qu'on parle.

« Dis-moi, Siri... » Minauda-t-elle.

De quel droit est-ce qu'elle l'appelait Siri ? Dans un futur proche, seul Remus en aurait le droit.

« Mm ?

-Tu as déjà une cavalière pour le bal ? »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux.

« Quel bal ? » Demanda-t-il.

Mélissa pouffa.

« Le bal d'hiver, voyons ! »

Ah, oui... Le bal d'hiver... Ce truc... Il l'avait complètement oublié.

« Euh... Non. Je n'ai pas encore de cavalière... »

Mélissa le regarda en faisant bouffer ses cheveux, attendant apparemment à ce qu'il l'invite.

_N'y compte pas trop._

« Je vais y réfléchir. » Asséna-t-il en se levant précipitamment.

XXX

J'étais trop occupé à ruminer pour prêter attention à Lily qui semblait également fulminer. Elle semblait inquiète et n'arrêtait pas de se retourner. Quand elle le fit pour la énième fois, je demandais exaspéré :

« Bon, qu'est ce que tu as ?

-J'essaie d'éviter Potter au maximum. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais tous les jours ?

-Si, mais là, c'est encore plus important.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est bientôt le bal d'hiver.

-Le quoi ?

-Le bal d'hiver. C'est une tradition de Poudlard affreusement ennuyeuse accessible dès la quatrième année. Potter n'arrête pas de me demander d'y aller avec lui. »

Après un moment de réflexion, elle ajouta :

« Et je lui dis non. »

Lily soupira en rajoutant :

« C'est une période de l'année particulièrement pénible car tout le monde est obsédé par la recherche d'un partenaire. »

Je reniflais, méprisant. Ce truc n'allait pas m'intéresser.

Elle continua :

« On va nous en parler, en classe. »

Et on le fit effectivement.

Dès que nous commençâmes le premier cours de l'après-midi, Mcgonagall vient nous voir et demanda notre attention. Dès qu'elle arriva, Mélissa Denver se leva et se tint à côté d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je laisse d'abord la parole à miss Denver, qui est l'organisatrice de la soirée. »

Je remarquai qu'elle avait dit ça légèrement à contrecœur.

« Je suis ravie qu'on m'ait confié cette tache, déclara-t-elle comme si elle venait d'être élue premier ministre. Ce bal est quelqu'un chose de très important, qui nous laissera sûrement de nombreux souvenirs inoubliables. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, l'air émue.

« Et je suis sûre que tout le monde attend cet événement autant que moi. »

Devant moi, Lily fit mine de se tirer une balle en pleine tête. Je réprimai un rire.

« Le bal d'hiver est l'une des plus anciennes traditions de Poudlard et est très importante dans le parcours de nos vies. Qui sait combien de nos parents ont dansé durant cette soirée ? »

Je me raidis et vis le même mouvement chez Lily.

Poudlard, en tant que lycée côté, avait tendance à accueillir surtout les enfants de leurs anciens élèves, et apparemment, la petite peste aristocratique qu'était Mélissa Denver ne tenait pas compte qu'il y avait certains élèves boursiers dont les parents n'avaient pas fait leur scolarité à Poudlard.

Je serrai mes poings. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde essayait de me pousser à bout, ces derniers temps.

Mcgonagall lui jeta un regard mauvais, et prit la parole :

« Je dois vous rappeler qu'une excellente conduite est requise. Je ne tiens pas à apprendre qu'un quelconque zouave aura mis le bazar. C'est compris ? »

Il y eut des hochements de tête.

« Et bien sûr, nous vous encourageons à venir nombreux, en rappelant qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir un cavalier pour aller au bal. »

Vu le roulement des yeux de Denver, elle n'était clairement pas d'accord. Je suppose que dans le règlement social du lycée, il était nécessaire d'être accompagné pour y aller, si on ne voulait pas passer pour un loser.

Mais je m'en fichais complètement. Je n'irais pas de toute manière. Je me retournais vers Severus, et celui-ci me fit un sourire sardonique. On nous distribua une feuille avec les informations à propos du bal inscrites dessus. Je dus me retenir de la déchirer en petits morceaux.

En sortant du lycée, je fourrai le papier dans le vide-poche de ma voiture et décidai de ne plus y penser. Je démarrai pour retourner chez moi. D'habitude, je ne rentrais pas tous le temps chez moi en voiture, mais les températures glaciales faisaient que j'avais très peu envie de marcher. Il faisait déjà très sombre, bien qu'il ne soit que dix-sept heures. Il pleuvait des cordes.

Je soupirai. Ce temps me déprimait considérablement. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça.

J'avais à peine roulé depuis dix minutes que mes phares perçurent la silhouette d'un homme qui tendait le pouce. Sûrement parce que je me sentais seul, et aussi par solidarité d'auto-stoppeur, je m'arrêtais et lui fis signe de monter. Je sais que mon oncle n'apprécierait pas beaucoup cette démarche, et dirait que je prenais des risques. Mais je me fichais bien des risques en ce moment ou de ce que pouvait raconter mon oncle.

L'homme s'approcha en courant et ouvrit la portière avant.

J'eus le souffle coupé.

En fait, je devrais plus écouter mon oncle.

« Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Balbutiai-je.

L'homme qui me surplombait fit un sourire carnassier.

Il s'appelait Misael, et pour être franc, je ne nourrissais pas une très forte affection pour lui. Il m'avait valu pas mal d'ennuis. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. C'était un homme hispanique bien bâti, dans la fin vingtaine. Et il n'était le genre de personne qu'on vous conseillait de fréquenter.

Il avait déjà été trempé par la pluie battante. Il s'exclama :

« Tiens, donc ! Quelle bonne surprise ! »

Euh, non, je ne crois pas.

Je crispai mes mains sur le volant et grognai :

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

J'avais déjà eu une journée difficile et il fallait que je tombe sur Misael.

Définitivement, ma vie était géniale.

Sans attendre ma permission, il s'assit sur le siège avant et referma la portière.

« Tu n'as qu'à me déposer en centre-ville, ça ira, déclara-t-il. »

Je ne fis pas attention à ce qu'il disait.

« Au risque de me répéter, je demande à nouveau. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

Il ricana d'un air sardonique.

« On dirait que tu n'es pas content de me voir.

-On peut dire ça, oui. » Assénai-je d'un ton sec.

Il fallait savoir que Misael venait du même quartier que moi. La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était dans le bar où je travaillais à l'époque et j'avais eu l'occasion de remarquer à quel point est-ce qu'il pouvait se montrer diplomate. Surtout au moment où il avait fracassé son verre sur la tête de son voisin de table.

Je serrai les dents et démarrai la voiture. Je n'étais pas ravi de le voir car Misael représentait une partie de mon passé que j'essayais vainement d'enterrer. Et pour l'instant, je n'y arrivais pas vraiment.

« Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Je me demandais justement ce que tu devenais. Après tout ce qui s'est passé... »

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de parler de ça. Surtout avec lui. C'est pourquoi je restais silencieux.

« Alors, tu t'en sors ?

-Oui, je m'en sors parfaitement, répondis-je sèchement.

-Tu es heureux dans ton nouveau lycée ? »

Non. Pas vraiment.

« Ça va. »

Misael dut sentir que je mentais, car il fit un sourire narquois et répliqua :

« Ben voyons. Je ne pense pas que le Remus que je connaissais puisse se sentir bien dans un lycée de fils à papa. »

C'était assez vrai. Je décidai de ne pas répondre.

Je décidai de me concentrer sur la route plutôt que de le regarder. Je savais que ce qui se passait était mauvais. J'étais déjà suffisamment dans le doute. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin que Misael en rajoute.

« En fait, si tu veux savoir... Commença-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas savoir, coupais-je. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air exaspéré comme si je me comportais comme un gosse gâté.

-Et bien, je te le dis quand même... Si je suis ici, c'est pour régler un petit problème. »

Je déglutis. J'avais peur que ça ait un rapport avec moi.

Misael continua d'un ton neutre :

« Et il se peut que j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Mon sang se glaça et je tournais légèrement la tête vers lui.

« Non... » Fis-je faiblement.

Je me raclai la gorge, et recommençai d'un ton plus ferme :

« C'est hors de questions. J'en ai assez de tout ça. Des gangs et de cette violence. Je veux vivre une vie normale. Je veux être un ado normal. »

Les yeux de Misael s'obscurcirent une seconde, puis il éclata de rire. Je m'étais douté de cette réaction.

« Je ne te force à rien, tu sais. Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer. Cela risque même de t'intéresser. Tu vas bien à Poudlard, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, répondis-je la gorge sèche.

-Et bien vois-tu, en ce moment, on doit retrouver quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un va aussi à Poudlard. »

Mon Dieu. Je souhaitais bien du courage à celui que Misael poursuivait.

« Et qui est ce quelqu'un ?

-Justement, on n'en sait sait juste qu'il va à Poudlard.

-Et vous comptez sur moi pour le retrouver.

-Exactement. Tu auras les détails complets de l'affaire si tu acceptes de m'aider.

-Et qu'est ce que vous lui ferez ?

-Rien de très méchant. »

C'est ça, ouais.

Misael secoua la tête.

« Non, je t'assure qu'on est pas là pour lui faire sa tête. Alors, tu veux bien ?

-Non. Il est hors de questions que je vous aide. J'ai assez trempé dans vos affaires comme ça, et j'ai failli mourir. D'ailleurs, nous sommes arrivés en centre-ville. » Répondis-je en me garant sur le bas-chaussée.

Misael prit calmement ma réponse.

« D'accord. C'est comme tu veux. Mais si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour ce gosse. Parce qu'il est entrain de se foutre dans le pétrin si on continue à le laisser faire ses conneries.

-Mais que fait-il exactement ?

-Pour le savoir, il faudrait que tu acceptes de m'aider.

-Non.

-Peu importe. Mais, une dernière chose... J'y crois pas une seconde à tes conneries de vie normale. Ça ne marchera jamais. Tu connais la phrase « Ça ne vous quitte jamais » ? Jouer les gentils élèves modèles ne feraient pas disparaître ton passé. Au contraire, tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses.

-J'assume parfaitement mon passé, dis-je d'une voix rauque.

-Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai. Sois raisonnable. Tu veux vivre la vie parfaite d'un ado ? Avec les fêtes, les amis, et les petites copines ? Ne me fais pas rire. Pour ça, il aurait fallu que tu sois un ado dans ta tête. Mais je peux te dire que c'est absolument pas le cas. Tu es autant un ado normal que moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre. »

Puis Misael finit par partir en claquant la portière en criant une dernière phrase :

« Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver ! »

Malheureusement, ça, je le savais.

Je ne redémarrais pas tout de suite, tant j'étais perturbé. J'avais peur d'avoir un accident. J'observai juste la silhouette de Misael s'éloigner au loin, jusqu'à ce que je ne le voie plus. J'avais presque envie de pleurer. La vérité, était que même si je n'étais guère plus traumatisé par ce qui m'était arrivé, je n'étais pas heureux pour autant. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient trop différends de moi. Ils étaient insouciants, se fichaient bien de quoi est-ce que demain serait fait, alors que moi, j'avais grandi la peur permanente. Je ne savais pas m'amuser, ou me lâcher. Il avait tellement était nécessaire que je garde un contrôle parfait de moi-même que je ne savais plus me débrouiller sans. Tous le monde voulait faire quelque chose de moi que je n'étais pas. Mon oncle qui voulait que je sois un garçon normal, les profs qui me prennent pour un élève modèle, les médias qui racontent sans arrêts que les ados ne lisent pas et passent leur temps en bande à ne rien faire. Et pourtant, malgré tout ce conformisme ambiant, il y avait quelqu'un à Poudlard qui avait réussi à attirer l'attention de Misael.

Effectivement, c'était plutôt intéressant.

Je soupirai et passai une main tremblante sur mon visage. J'avais toutes les cartes en main pour être un ado normal. La seule personne qui l'empêchait, était moi-même.

Au fond de moi, je ne voulais pas être normal.

XXX

Lily soupira. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir affronter ça au moins une fois à cette période de l'année, mais elle ne sentait clairement pas assez courageuse pour y faire face maintenant.

« Hey, Evans, tu viens avec moi au bal d'hiver ?

-A ton avis, Potter ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton fatigué.

-C'est oui ?

-C'est non.

-Mais enfin... Pourquoi ?

-Laisse-moi réfléchir Potter. D'abord parce que tu es un crétin arrogant, ensuite que tu es un tyran. Et dernière chose, mais loin des moindres, c'est... Que je t'aime pas. »

Lily adorait répondre avec de l'esprit.

« Ça peut être marrant, insista-t-il.

-Avec toi, non je ne pense pas. »

Avant que Potter puisse rajouter quoique ce soit, Lily termina avec colère :

« Et maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais pouvoir rentrer chez moi. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle tourna les talons pour rentrer chez elle. Et heureusement, Potter ne lui courut pas après. Lily espéra qu'on allait arrêter de la bassiner avec ce bal d'hiver.

Mais malheureusement, elle n'eut pas cette chance. Peu de temps après être rentré à la maison, sa sœur, Pétunia, demanda si elle allait se rendre au bal d'hiver. Pétunia n'était pas à Poudlard, car ses résultats scolaires n'étaient pas assez bons pour avoir une bourse et les Evans étaient loin d'être assez riche pour pouvoir payer les frais d'inscriptions.

« Personne. Je n'y vais pas. » Répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

Pétunia avait haussé les sourcils, et déclaré :

« Je vois. C'était sûrement une question stupide. Après tout, je ne vois pas qui pourrait t'inviter, après tout.

-On m'a invité, figure-toi, rétorqua-t-elle rouge de colère.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas accepté ? A moins que ce type soit très moche et que tu ais honte de t'afficher avec. »

Maudite Pétunia et sa superficialité...

« Ce bal est stupide, dit Lily. »

Elle ressentait tout de même une impression de malaise. Elle ne se maquillait jamais et ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elle mettait. Elle ne faisait guère d'effort pour avoir l'air d'une fille comme les autres. Et si rien que pour cette fois, elle se forçait à socialiser et avoir l'air normale ? Ça ne la tuera pas.

Sa sœur fronça les nez et rétorqua, méprisante :

« Mouais. A mon avis personne ne t'as invité et tu dis ça pour garder ta fierté. Je savais bien que tu n'y irais pas. »

_C'est ce qu'on verra. _

Lily se dit qu'elle allait essayer. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle allait se rendre à un seul bal que ça la transforma en peste superficielle.

XXX

Lily avait longtemps réfléchi avec qui est-ce qu'elle pourrait aller au bal d'hiver. Elle avait d'abord pensé à Severus, mais avait rejeté cette idée. Ce n'était pas lui qui claquerait le bec de Pétunia. Alors, elle s'était dit que peut-être, Remus accepterait de l'accompagner. Elle s'apprêtait à le lui demander lors de la pause du matin, où comme à son habitude, Remus était plongé dans un livre. Elle remarqua qu'il avait des cernes sous les yeux et se demanda s'il recommençait à avoir des cauchemars. Elle espérait bien que non.

« Hé, Rem.

-Quoi ? fit-il d'une voix atone, sans lever les yeux de son livre.

-Tu vas venir au bal d'hiver ?

-Je ne pense pas, non. » Répondit-il d'un ton froid.

Lily ignorait pourquoi, mais il semblait qu'il soit de très mauvaise humeur ces derniers temps.

« Et... euh... Tu ne voudrais pas m'y emmener... ?

-Non. »

Remus avait répondu ça tellement sans la moindre hésitation que Lily ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un brin vexé.

« Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas y aller. C'est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. »

Il n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de son livre. Lily resta silencieuse un moment, puis demanda :

« Remus, qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Rien. »

Son ton manquait clairement de conviction.

« Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais.

-Je sais, Lily. Écoute, si tu veux aller à ce bal, je connais quelqu'un qui sera ravi de t'y accompagner. »

Lily grimaça, sachant pertinemment de qui est-ce que Remus parlait.

« Remus... Je ne tiens pas à aller à ce bal à ce point.

-Ce ne serait pas si horrible. Je ne sais pas comment était Potter avant, mais je trouve qu'il n'est pas aussi insupportable que tu me le décris. »

Lily soupira. Elle savait que c'était vrai. A sa grande surprise, Potter s'était plutôt arrangé ces derniers temps. Il était toujours très arrogant, mais certainement moins cruel qu'avant. D'ailleurs Potter et Black avaient plus au moins fiché la paix à Severus ces derniers temps. En plus, Potter était séduisant...

Beurk. Elle ne venait tout de même pas de penser ça, quand même ?

« Bon... Peut-être que je pourrais... »

Remus leva enfin les yeux de son livre et murmura :

« Au pire, ça ne t'engage à rien. Tu pourras très bien faire exprès de lui marcher sur les pieds quand vous danserez. »

Lily rit et concéda :

« Bon... D'accord... Mais si ça se passe mal, ça sera de ta faute.

-Compris. » Répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

XXX

Lily hésita pendant au moins deux jours avant de finalement décider d'aller voir Potter. Elle essaya de trouver le moyen idéal et de trouver un moment où il serait seul ; Lily n'avait pas envie de lui demander ça devant toute sa clique. Elle finit par le repérer seul avec Black. C'était mieux que rien. Rassemblant son courage, elle se dirigea vers lui.

_Ne fais pas ça, Lily._

Elle continua d'avancer.

_Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. _

Lily s'arrêta devant Potter.

« Potter ? »

Il redressa la tête et demanda :

« Oui, Evans ?

-Hm... Ta proposition pour le bal tiens toujours ? » Demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

_Pense un peu à ta fierté, ne fais pas ça..._

Potter écarquilla les yeux.

« Et bien, oui, évidemment. Tu veux bien m'accompagner ? »

Lily déglutit.

« Oui. »

_NOOOON ! _

Il y eut un long silence, où Potter ne semblait pas croire ce qui lui arrivait. Black finit par dire :

« Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de Lily Evans ?

-Très drôle, asséna-t-elle. »

Puis Potter sortit de sa léthargie, et sauta sur ses pieds en criant, fou de joie :

« C'est génial ! Je savais qu'un jour...

-Attends une seconde, Potter, coupa-t-elle. Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Que je vienne avec toi ne signifie pas que je suis ta petite amie. Cela veut dire que tu garderas tes mains baladeuses dans tes poches et ta langue dans ta bouche. C'est clair ?

-Très clair ! »

Puis il se mit à sautiller partout comme un jeune chiot fou.

Lily soupira, commençant déjà à regretter ce qu'elle venait de faire.

_**Voilà ! Pour le moment, Remus n'est pas trop chaud pour sortir avec Sirius. Mais ça viendra. Le pauvre est trop préoccupé pour y penser sérieusement. En plus, j'aime bien les histoires où Remus résiste à Sirius avant de sortir avec lui.**_

_**Je remarque que je m'acharne pas mal sur mon personnage inventé, Mélissa. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Elle est l'incarnation de tout ce que j'ai toujours détesté. **_

_**Merci pour votre soutient ! J'attends vos commentaires ! D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me faire des suggestions. **_


End file.
